<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Isn't Always on Time||ITALIAN TRANSLATION||LARRY by Miri_reader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965674">Love Isn't Always on Time||ITALIAN TRANSLATION||LARRY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri_reader/pseuds/Miri_reader'>Miri_reader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Best Friends, Bottom Harry, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Model Louis, Model Zayn, Photographer Niall, Professor Harry, Romantic Comedy, Smut, Stylist Liam, Top Louis Tomlinson, made of honour au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:56:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri_reader/pseuds/Miri_reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Innamorarsi del proprio migliore amico sembra una buona idea, fino a quando non torna da un viaggio di lavoro fidanzato con un altro uomo.<br/> Storia ispirata dal film :A Made of Honor AU(un amore di testimone)<br/>Finalmente sono tornata con una nuova traduzione !La volevo iniziare già  durante la quarantena,ma con la didattica a distanza non ho proprio avuto il tempo di respirare,così vi propongo ora questa bellissima storia che vi farà sclerare ,soffrire e sciogliere il cuore dalla dolcezza.Spero la leggerete e perdonerete gli errori.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s), Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. HARRY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141188">Love Isn't Always on Time</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfonds/pseuds/softfonds">softfonds</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PARTE UNO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Se vuoi il mio corpo e pensi che io sia sexy,coraggio dolcezza, dimmelo e basta," cantò Harry, facendo scorrere delicatamente il pennello.La canzone entró nell'assolo rap e non potette più tenere il passo. A meno che non volesse rovinare le palle di Mida.<br/>Aveva trascorso mesi a replicare il capolavoro di Poussin e, come molte persone gli avevano già detto in precedenza, il multitasking non era esattamente il suo punto forte, quindi aveva preferito  lasciare le parti di rap a N-Trance mentre lui attaccava nelle parti di Rob Stewart. <br/>"Se hai davvero bisogno di me,allunga la mano e toccami, coraggio, tesoro fallo  e basta,"mormorò, scuotendo leggermente la testa con le labbra corrucciate per la concentrazione. Osservare il modo in cui il pennello scivolava nella sua mano attraverso la tela permeabile lo calmava in un modo in cui lo yoga non avrebbe mai fatto. E anche la colonna sonora di Night at the Roxbury faceva miracoli.</p>
<p>"Bene", arrivò una voce da dietro di lui. "Penso che tu sia sexy, ma non sono troppo sicuro se mi vorrai sul tuo corpo."</p>
<p>Harry riuscì a malapena a contenere il suo sorriso mentre si tolse gli occhiali da vista e si affrettò a mettere in pausa la sua playlist, con le braccia che si agitavano in aria mentre lo faceva. "Louis!" strillò di gioia, voltandosi.</p>
<p>Come previsto, il suo migliore amico era in piedi proprio dietro di lui, con un'espressione vivace e come sempre con una tazza di caffè in entrambe le mani, indossando qualcosa che doveva essere una novità nel mondo della moda, se Harry avesse dovuto indovinare. Indossava un completo da tuta tutto nero, completo di dolcevita e calzettoni bianchi che gli coprivano le caviglie. Qualunque cosa fosse, ci stava provando . E, naturalmente, stava sorridendo, facendo risaltare le pieghe dei suoi occhi. E secondo l'umile opinione gay di Harry, erano la sua migliore caratteristica. Oltre al resto di lui, ovviamente. Ma dopo qualche drink, non c'è stato un momento in cui Harry ubriaco abbia mai perso a dirglielo. È sfuggito con l'amicizia.<br/>“Smetterai mai di ascoltare quella maledetta colonna sonora?”Louis ridacchiò, sollevando una sedia di legno mentre equilibrava le due tazze impilate in una mano.</p>
<p>“No,” Harry sorrise dolcemente, sciogliendo il grembiule e voltandosi di nuovo per affrontarlo. "Il synth pop degli anni '90 mi aiuta a lavorare più velocemente e ho bisogno di tutto l'aiuto che posso ottenere se finirò di ricreare il cazzo di Mida prima della raccolta fondi."</p>
<p>"Tu e il tuo pene lo  amate" Louis ridacchiò mentre guardava l'originale. "Sono sorpreso che tu non l'abbia rubato e che l'abbia appeso nel tuo appartamento."</p>
<p>Le spalle di Harry si riversarono leggermente in avanti. “James ha già detto alle guardie di sicurezza che non mi è permesso di portare nulla a casa. Ma ”, si rianimò, spazzando via alcuni dei riccioli che si staccarono dal suo bun. "Mi daranno una copia di alta qualità da portare a casa una volta che la mia verrà messa all'asta".<br/>"Perfetto" Louis sorrise mentre gli porgeva una tazza, il calore che filtrava tra le sue mani. "Ho preso il tuo preferito."<br/>"Grazie" sorrise il giovane mentre inspirava profondamente il vapore. Louis preferiva il tè durante la mattina, ma faceva un'eccezione speciale per Harry quando chiedeva il suo ordine preferito :il caffè . Il che era davvero speciale, considerando che Louis di solito diceva a Niall o agli altri di ordinare qualcosa da soli quando  gli chiedevano di portargli qualcosa. E Harry era più di ogni altra cosa pronto a ricevere un trattamento speciale dal suo migliore amico.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bello anche il colore delle unghie", disse Louis osservando la punta delle dita di Harry. "Si abbina  proprio bene al tuo stile."</p>
<p>Dato che era un artista e che lavorava con diverse vernici tutto il giorno, Harry preferiva tenere le unghie corte con colori sempre diversi. Il colore delle unghie di questa settimana al momento era una profonda tonalità senape, e ad Harry personalmente  piaceva quanto gli stasse bene con la maggior parte dei suoi look autunnali. Ma se si abbinava, non era di proposito. Louis però si occupava di abbinamento, dato che aveva un gusto eccellente nell'abbigliamento, quindi avere la sua approvazione gli portava sempre un calore nel petto.</p>
<p>Harry agitò le dita in risposta, ammirando il colore mentre lo faceva. "Grazie, Lou", ringraziò.</p>
<p>"Prego, curly," disse Louis bevendo un sorso di tè, guardando in giro per la stanza le altre opere d'arte.</p>
<p>“Sei arrivato prima del solito,” osservò Harry, fissandolo dal  bordo della sua tazza mentre il vapore iniziava ad appannargli gli occhiali. Non che gli dispiacesse davvero.</p>
<p>Era una bella giornata di fine settembre e domenica per la precisione. Le domeniche erano i loro giorni. Harry era impegnato durante i finesettimana al museo, facendo restauri o lavorando ad altri progetti, mentre Louis dominava il mondo delle modelle a Londra. Non gli piaceva necessariamente essere chiamato top model, ma è quello che era in pratica, soprattutto quando Forbes aveva riportato quanto  guadagnava in un anno. O era ai servizi fotografici, o agli incontri con il suo manager,o a ricevere telefonate da riviste che volevano includerlo, qualunque cosa fosse derivava dall'essere uno dei migliori modelli maschili del mondo. Il sabato aveva la possibilità di stare insieme, ma a volte Harry doveva lavorare o Louis aveva bisogno di farsi una scopata. Le priorità erano sempre in gioco.</p>
<p>Quindi la domenica era sicuramente il loro giorno. Harry tornava dal lavoro la mattina, Louis scappava dal suo ultimo incontro e passavano la giornata insieme. Pranzavano, facevano shopping e di solito finivano con le coccole sul divano a guardare un film, che di solito era un musical.</p>
<p>Louis si strinse nelle spalle. “Ho dovuto allontanarmi dal letto di quel tipo! Voleva incontrarmi di nuovo stasera, anche se gli ho parlato della mia regola prima di tornare a casa sua. ”</p>
<p>"Ah, sì," Harry ridacchiò mentre beveva un altro sorso. "La tua famigerata regola" Non dormire con la stessa persona due volte ". Come potrebbero gli altri non capire che è un uomo a cui non piace impegnarsi? ”</p>
<p>La regola di Louis era in vigore da quando Harry lo conosceva.</p>
<p>"Esattamente!" Louis espirò, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia. “Vedi, ecco perché sei il mio migliore amico. Mi capisci come nessun'altra persona su questo pianeta. Bene, oltre a mia mamma. "</p>
<p>Ed era vero. Da quando Louis era salito per sbaglio sul letto di Harry quella notte durante il suo primo anno del King's College, e dopo alcune presentazioni fatte in modo sbrigativo una volta che Louis si era pulito gli occhi dallo spray che Harry gli aveva spruzzato per paura, diventarono inseparabili.</p>
<p>Anche quando Louis si era laureato per la prima volta, si erano visti ogni settimana tra le lezioni di Harry, mentre il più grande della coppia  faceva alcuni servizi fotografici locali. Andavano ancora a provare un nuovo ristorante, ordinavano il loro pasto, conversavano su ciò che era nuovo nella settimana, trascorrevano ore seduti lì  recuperando il tempo. E se non trascorrevano la giornata insieme, erano attaccati ai loro telefoni, scrivendosi messaggi mentre parlavano ogni giorno.</p>
<p>E anche quando la carriera di modello di Louis è decollata ed è stato preso per Vogue, sono rimasti migliori amici. Harry, d'altra parte, aveva continuato a studiare arte, con grande incoraggiamento del suo migliore amico. E bene, ne è valsa la pena.</p>
<p>Louis fu presente alla sua laurea qualche anno dopo, Harry aveva conseguito il dottorato in Storia e conservazione dell'arte, e Louis aveva esultato più forte vicino a sua  mamma e a sua sorella  mentre Harry attraversava il palco. Non dimenticherà mai quanto Louis fosse orgoglioso di lui quel giorno, tenendolo in un forte abbraccio e procedendo a mostrarlo in giro, sostenendo che il suo migliore amico fosse un medico e Harry dovette affrettarsi a correggerlo di fronte agli sconosciuti.</p>
<p>E ora, dieci anni da quando si sono conosciuti per la prima volta nel letto di Harry, hanno continuato la loro amicizia attraverso relazioni, lavori, qualsiasi cosa che la vita gli avesse fatto passare.</p>
<p>Bene, finite le relazioni di Harry. Louis non aveva interesse a sistemarsi o anche ad avere un ragazzo stabile. Preferiva una scopata, come aveva dichiarato una volta all'inizio della loro amicizia, non divenne difficile ottenere molta disponibilità una volta che la gente lo riconosceva mentre diventava più famoso. Ma se non era là fuori a scopare, Harry sapeva che stava lavorando o semplicemente era attaccato al suo telefono, parlando con un mix tra sua madre, le sue sorelle o Harry. A Louis piaceva la sua libertà, per essere sincero.</p>
<p>Harry d'altra parte aveva avuto una lunga relazione dopo l'altra, nella speranza di trovare quello giusto, Il principe azzurro, Mr. Darcy, ecc., Ma finiva sempre con il cuore spezzato.Aveva avuto frequentazioni al college, ragazzo dopo ragazzo, ma nessuno di loro era durato a lungo termine. Louis era la sua costante, però, dicendogli che un giorno un uomo sarebbe stato abbastanza fortunato da averlo mentre Harry piangeva con una scatola di fazzoletti.</p>
<p>Il fidanzato che era durato più a lungo, William, era rimasto per quattro anni, soprattutto durante le notti estenuanti del suo lavoro di tesi, fino a quando Harry non lo aveva trovato a letto con il suo dog-sitter. Inutile dire che quello fu uno dei più grandi crepacuore della sua vita. Ma Louis era sempre lì per consolarlo, minacciando di mandare a William alcuni brownies lassativi per far ridacchiare Harry, e per questo era grato.</p>
<p>Ed è stato bello conoscere qualcuno per così tanto tempo. Ricorda ancora quanto vivace e giovanile apparisse Louis quando si incontrarono per la prima volta, un ragazzo fico che con uno sguardo che poteva trasformare le gambe di ogni uomo in gelatina, pronto per governare il mondo. Ma Louis è invecchiato come un buon vino, i suoi lineamenti sono diventati sempre più marcati. I suoi occhi blu non si sono offuscati affatto mentre cresceva, e ora ha qualche ciocca d'argento che gli attraversa i soffici capelli. Si era rifiutato di tingerli senza dubbio, e Harry non poteva esserne più felice. Gli piaceva così com'era.</p>
<p>Anche se il mondo fosse esploso, sapeva che avrebbe comunque trovato Louis proprio accanto a lui. Era così che andava il loro mondo.</p>
<p>"Come si chiamava questa volta?" Chiese Harry mentre beveva un altro sorso, tornando alla realtà.</p>
<p>Louis si pizzicò il naso in pensiero . "Michael? No. Matthew? Qualcosa del genere. So che iniziava con una M. ”</p>
<p>Harry sospirò. Anche se Louis non poteva preoccuparsi di ricordare il nome delle sue sveltine, Harry sperava almeno di impararli di sfuggita. Almeno qualcuno dovrebbe ricordare chi erano. "Potresti almeno imparare i loro nomi, Lou."</p>
<p>"Non c'è bisogno visto che non li rivedrò mai più", disse il più grande con un'alzata di spalle, alzandosi dalla sedia.</p>
<p>"E se trovassi qualcuno che vorresti vedere più di una volta?" Chiese Harry. Essendo il romantico che era, sapeva che non era totalmente fuori dalla sfera delle possibilità che Louis potesse arrivare a prendersi cura di una sveltina, nonostante le sue proteste. "Se non hai i loro nomi o numeri, perderai la tua occasione."</p>
<p>"Ti chiamerò immediatamente se lo faccio perché entrambi sappiamo che quella persona non esisterà mai per me", disse prima di chinarsi per baciare velocemente il naso di Harry. “Ora smetti di provare a convincermi diversamente e diamoci una mossa! È domenica, dottor Styles, e sono stato male per alcuni dolci per tutta la settimana. ”</p>
<p>Non importa quante volte dicesse a Louis di non chiamarlo così, lo faceva ancora arrossire sentirlo dire. Soprattutto quando affiancato a ciò vi erano i baci sul naso che era abituato a ricevere da lui. Nonostante il loro status di migliori amici e niente di più, Harry amava quanto affettuoso Louis potesse essere con lui, anche se non voleva ammettere quanto gli piacesse.</p>
<p>Harry ridacchiò mentre fingeva di asciugarsi il naso, notando come gli occhiali si appannavano di nuovo dopo essere stati così vicini a Louis. “Va bene, signore . Lasciami ripulire e andremo. "</p>
<p>“Così va meglio,” sogghignò Louis, gettando la sua tazza nel cestino più vicino mentre Harry andava a prendere la sua borsa a tracolla.</p>
<p>                                        *</p>
<p>Dopo aver raccolto alcune cose nel suo ufficio mentre Louis chiamava un uber, entrambi uscirono insieme dal museo una volta arrivata la macchina. Dato che era domenica, era il momento del loro appuntamento settimanale nella loro pasticceria preferita a Covent Garden. Ed era il loro preferito per una buona ragione, dato che c'era una fila per entrare ogni volta che andavano. Ma a Harry non importava, dato che trovavano sempre il modo di passare l'attesa.</p>
<p>"Quindi cosa dovrei prendere questa volta?" Chiese Louis mentre si trascinavano lentamente in avanti.</p>
<p>"Hm", pensò Harry. "Crostata di fragole?"</p>
<p>Louis arricciò il naso. "Oggi non mi va."</p>
<p>Harry cercò di non alzare gli occhi al cielo, considerando che quello era una delle preferite di Louis negli altri giorni. Ma gli avrebbe lasciato essere un marmocchio.</p>
<p>"Crostata di more?"</p>
<p>"Onestamente, Haz,ma almeno mi conosci?"</p>
<p>"Crostata di rabarbaro e fiori d'arancio?"</p>
<p>E quello è ciò che ha fatto spuntare il sorriso luminoso che adorava. "Adesso si che ragioniamo," sogghignò Louis. "Che cosa stai prendendo allora?"</p>
<p>Pensò per un momento, non si sono preoccupati di considerare il suo ordine mentre si avvicinavano al bancone. "Penso che prenderò una fetta di torta di zucca".</p>
<p>Louis arricciò di nuovo il naso, proprio come Harry sapeva che avrebbe fatto. "Che cosa c'è tra te e quella torta orribile?"</p>
<p>“Puoi odiarla quanto vuoi,” Harry ridacchiò mentre spingeva il gomito contro il braccio dell'altro uomo. "Ma non è poi così male."</p>
<p>Se Louis andava all'estero per qualche giorno, di solito Harry l’avrebbe accompagnato se riusciva a staccare dal lavoro. Si era trovato a Los Angeles, Madrid, Roma, Lisbona, in tutte le principali città accessibili in aereo. Un anno si erano trovati a New York durante la festa del Ringraziamento e anche se avevano cercato di tirarsene fuori(principalmente perché non volevano intromettersi così all'improvviso), trascorsero le vacanze con la famiglia del manager di Louis. Era stato allora che Harry aveva avuto il suo primo assaggio di torta di zucca. Era bastato un morso, e da allora Harry non era più stato lo stesso. Era diventato dipendente.</p>
<p>Naturalmente, una volta tornati, avevano dovuto trovare un panificio che vendeva la torta di zucca a Londra, con grande dispiacere di Louis.</p>
<p>"È orribile," sbuffò Louis. “Di solito hai buon gusto in tutto, Haz, ma certamente non quando si tratta di quella torta. Come potrei rubare a morsi il tuo cibo se  ordini quello? "</p>
<p>Da quando avevano iniziato i loro appuntamenti in panetteria, avevano deciso che non era un problema se l'altro avesse morso il proprio cibo. Non importava quanto gli piaceva ciò che ordinavano per se stessi; era naturale che l'altro dovesse prendere un boccone di ciò che avevano ordinato. La condivisione era altruista, vero? “Ho buon gusto in tutto”, ridacchiò Harry, toccando la guancia dell'altro uomo con la punta di un dito, “incluso il mio migliore amico. Ordinerò solo una fetta di torta al cioccolato in modo da non essere  scoraggiato. "</p>
<p>“Grazie,” sogghignò Louis, ed Harry si appoggiò al suo braccio.</p>
<p>Trascorse mezz'ora finché non arrivarono all'interno del negozio e ordinarono, Harry si precipitò a prendere un tavolo che era nascosto in un angolo lontano dal rumore. Louis si avvicinò con i loro piatti, mettendo davanti a sé il pezzo di torta e la torta dell'altro uomo.</p>
<p>"Allora, com'è  la tua settimana?" Chiese Harry attraverso un boccone, guardando le persone che camminavano vicino alla grande finestra.</p>
<p>"Martedì ho degli incontri con l'Adidas" rispose Louis,inforcando la sua crostata. "E Burberry vuole fare anche alcuni scatti dopo che la campagna delle vacanze dell'anno scorso è stata eccezionale."</p>
<p>Harry è solito comprare tutte le riviste in cui è presente Louis, sia in un angolo della pagina che in una pagina centrale. E la campagna di Burberry è stata una delle sue preferite, visti gli sguardi che Louis ha sfoggiato. Poteva far inchinare qualsiasi telecamera a lui, avendo la grazia da modello di uno sguardo in basso che aveva fatto sciogliere le interiora. Almeno, è quello che hanno detto i fan di Louis. Non che Harry avesse segretamente un account di fan per seguire quello che dicessero.</p>
<p>"Davvero? Ottimo, Lou! Sfilerai in qualche sfilata in questo periodo? ” chiese, prendendo un boccone della fetta di torta di zucca. Ricordava alcuni articoli che parlavano di chi avrebbe sfilato durante le fashion weeks, e ovviamente il nome di Louis era menzionato ovunque.</p>
<p>“Sfilerò per Burberry la prossima settimana e Alessandro mi ha chiesto di sfilare per una sfilata speciale di Gucci qui a Londra, che durerà circa un mese circa. Sto ancora decidendo se farlo o no. "</p>
<p>"È fantastico," sorrise Harry, già programmando il suo vestito come ospite. Non era la prima volta che Louis sfilava per una sfilata.Maledizione, era probabilmente la sua cinquantesima volta. Ma non lo rendeva meno speciale nella sua mente, non importava cosa Louis dicesse. Harry lo avrebbe sempre incoraggiato dal backstage o guardando un live streaming della sfilata se stesse lavorando al museo. "Proverò ad essere lì per entrambi."</p>
<p>"Come ti ho detto un miliardo di volte", Louis ridacchiò, "non è necessario, Haz."</p>
<p>"E come ti ho detto un miliardo di volte", disse Harry mentre gli puntava la forchetta, "Verrò e basta."</p>
<p>Tutto ciò che guadagnò fu Louis che gli tirò fuori la lingua, e Harry, essendo l'adulto completo di ventotto anni che era,spinse la sua lingua ancora più in là.</p>
<p>"Davvero maturo," Louis ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa nel processo. "Immagino di non poterti impedire di venire. Considerando come sei quasi stato arrestato mentre sei entrato nella sfilata di Milano."</p>
<p>Ah. Versace, Milano, 2015. Louis aveva pensato che fosse completamente divertente scrivere il nome di Harry come "Harry Potter" nella sua lista degli ospiti.Combinalo con una testarda guardia di sicurezza che chiaramente non capiva il senso dell'umorismo di Louis o che l'identità di Harry corrispondesse all'immagine stampata nell'elenco o alle centinaia di foto che Harry aveva provato a far vedere per dimostrare  di essere davvero il migliore amico di Louis, una serata che non poteva dimenticare. Soprattutto considerando come è stato inseguito dalle guardie di sicurezza una volta che è riuscito a scivolare dentro. Fortunatamente, riuscì a trovare Louis prima di dover sfilare sulla passerella e si nascose dietro di lui mentre Louis spiegava alla sicurezza che in realtà gli era stato permesso di essere lì.</p>
<p>Potrebbero esserci state delle smorfie mentre le guardie di sicurezza se ne andavano, forse la linguaccia di Harry, ma non c'erano prove di ciò.</p>
<p>"Hai ragione," sorrise, "quindi non ha senso fermarmi. Sostengo la tua carriera, tu supporti la mia; è solo la natura del mondo ".</p>
<p>"Direi di sì," ridacchiò Louis. “A proposito, come va il lavoro? C'è qualcos'altro che succede oltre a quel dipinto che stai replicando? "</p>
<p>Harry rifletté per un momento, ripassando la sua settimana. Non è successo nulla di così interessante al museo, specialmente quando le sue settimane sono state trascorse a dipingere una replica di un capolavoro. Bene, c'erano alcune novità.</p>
<p>"In realtà," tossì, sporgendosi per prendere una forchettata del dessert di Louis per se. "Sono stato scelto per studiare arte a Firenze per una settimana."</p>
<p>"Veramente?" Louis sorrise mentre faceva lo stesso, rubando invece un pezzo di torta al cioccolato e gemendo dopo aver morso. “Uh ordini sempre meglio di me. Ma è fantastico, Haz! Da solo o qualcun altro verrà con te? ”</p>
<p>“Anche Dr.Pinnock verrà con me, ”sorrise. “Ed è molto eccitata dato che riesce a portare il suo fidanzato con sé per una 'vacanza romantica' e così via. Tecnicamente non dobbiamo nemmeno studiare. Basta partecipare a una lezione durante il soggiorno di cinque giorni e siamo liberi di fare tutto ciò che ci piace per il resto dei giorni. Poi devo solo scrivere un breve articolo su di esso quando torno ", ha sospirato mentre giocava con un pezzo di crosta della torta di zucca," sarebbe bello condividerlo con un partner però. "</p>
<p>"Quindi sei triste per non avere un ragazzo da portare con te?" Louis chiese attentamente.</p>
<p>Harry scrollò le spalle, senza incontrare i suoi occhi. “Non è che non mi dispiaccia essere single, ma non mi dispiacerebbe avere qualcuno con cui condividerlo. La maggior parte dei miei colleghi è sposata, ed eccomi qui con nemmeno un ragazzo. "</p>
<p>"Ehi," lo avvertì Louis, abbassando il viso per incontrare gli occhi di Harry. "Smettila. Sai che sei un ottimo partito e un giorno qualcuno degno di te ti prenderà. Dipende da te se vuoi aspettare in un mare di miseria. "</p>
<p>Aveva ragione, ovviamente. Non c'era motivo di tenere il broncio mentre la sua anima gemella cercava di trovarlo, ma di tanto in tanto non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi un po 'impotente. "O posso semplicemente muovere le gambe ed uscire per trovare il mio uomo", ribatté. Non poteva permettere a Louis di vincere così facilmente.</p>
<p>Louis alzò scherzosamente gli occhi al cielo. “Sei esagerato. Aspetta che l'uomo giusto ti trovi, Haz. ”</p>
<p>Ma era stanco di aspettare. Avrebbe compiuto 30 anni prima che lo sapesse, e probabilmente sarebbe scivolato anche nei suoi 40 anni senza anello. E voleva già avere i suoi figli, fondare quella famiglia che desiderava da quando aveva sedici anni. Ma valeva la pena aspettare che l'uomo giusto lo facesse; desiderava solo che si presentasse il più presto possibile .</p>
<p>"Hai ragione," sospirò, un piccolo sorriso sul suo volto. “Sono solo patetico. Il mio principe azzurro arriverà un giorno. ”</p>
<p>"Esatto" sogghignò Louis. "E si spera che abbia un fratello single con cui posso  scopare."</p>
<p>Harry raccolse un tovagliolo e glielo lanciò, entrambi ridendo. Una volta terminati i piatti, Louis stava già afferrando la borsa a tracolla di Harry prima che Harry potesse riportare i loro piatti al bancone.</p>
<p>"Dai," disse Louis mentre si alzava. "Saremo in ritardo per incontrare i ragazzi, e ho alcune cose da prendere prima di arrivare lì."</p>
<p>E come al solito, Harry poteva solo sorridere e seguire.</p>
<p>                                           *</p>
<p>Dopo aver trascorso la giornata a fare shopping in a Camden, Harry si era comprato una nuova sciarpa per la sua collezione, Louis si era comprato delle nuove scarpette, hanno preso un uber per portarli al loro pub preferito per passare una serata tra ragazzi con i loro amici.</p>
<p>Era nel tardi sera, il tramonto creava un caldo bagliore lungo le strade, quindi il pub stava appena iniziando a riempirsi quando sono arrivati. Camminarono verso il tavolo designato, vedendo già Liam e Zayn seduti con le pinte in mano e condividendo una coppa di gelato tra di loro. Con un leggero cipiglio, Harry si guardò intorno nella stanza finché non trovò Niall, che era in piedi accanto al bar a chiacchierare con il nuovo barista.</p>
<p>"Hey! Ecco le mie due persone preferite: il monogamista seriale e il datatore seriale ”, esultò Liam. Adesso sfoggiava una ciocca di capelli più lunga, tirata all'indietro per mantenere lontana la sua frangia dai suoi caldi occhi castani.Uniscilo a occhiali eleganti, un morbido maglione marrone chiaro che indossava e una sciarpa color vino al collo, sembrava uscito da un annuncio GQ. Bene, considerando comunque dove lavorasse, era naturale che sembrasse così.</p>
<p>Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia per i soprannomi ma ammorbidì il suo sguardo quando vide anche Louis ridere. Liam li aveva fatto fare un quiz di cosmopolitan alcuni anni fa e li aveva soprannominati con quei soprannomi una volta che i loro risultati erano arrivati. All'inizio non gliene era importato niente, ma col tempo Harry si era abituato a loro mentre Louis faceva lo stesso. Dopotutto c'era un po 'di verità.</p>
<p>"Quale migliore coppia di amici," ridacchiò Zayn. Indossava un maglione lavorato a maglia rossiccio, il che fece pensare ad Harry che stesse cercando di abbinarsi a Liam in modo sottile. I suoi capelli presentavano strisce bionde vicino alle punte, che mostravano le orecchie con i piercing . E mentre parlava, Harry notò il barlume del suo piercing alla lingua. Era una novità, Liam non si era mai stancato di dirlo a tutti dopo aver bevuto un po'.Liam da sobrio potrebbe arrossire quando qualcuno menziona una semplice battuta sessuale, ma ubriaco non è mai troppo timido per parlare di quanto è bella la sua vita sessuale con chiunque ascolti. Il che ha solo fatto pensare a Harry se avrebbe mai fatto abbastanza sesso da vantarsene ogni volta che poteva. “Ci stavamo chiedendo quando vi sareste presentati qui. Liam mi stava solo raccontando alcuni succosi pettegolezzi su una pop star che doveva vestire ”.</p>
<p>"Ohhh," Louis tubò mentre lasciava scivolare Harry per primo nella panca. "Dillo."</p>
<p>Liam aveva lavorato come specialista dello stile per Hugo Boss e si era guadagnato una reputazione tra le celebrità per avere un gusto impeccabile quando si trattava di vestirle. Tanto che le persone spesso si avvicinano al suo fidanzato, Zayn, per trovare il modo di entrare nella sua lista.</p>
<p>Zayn era un modello in proprio, davvero un super  modello, di solito grazie alle ultime campagne di Yves Saint Laurent. A volte veniva presentato nella stessa gamma di Louis, in genere quando si trattava delle linee di athleisure per le quali Givenchy li voleva. Ma il loro lavoro si svolgeva principalmente in diversi ambienti, rimasero comunque amici dopo aver incontrato Liam all’ università.</p>
<p>Almeno questo è quello che ha detto l'account dei fan di Louis. Non che Harry ne sapesse nulla.</p>
<p>Zayn salutò Niall, che senza dubbio voleva sentire tutti i pettegolezzi disponibili, prima che Liam iniziasse la sua storia.</p>
<p>"Questa ragazza", cominciò Liam, "beh, non dovrei nemmeno dirlo, dato che questa donna ha ormai trent'anni, pensa letteralmente di essere la seconda venuta di Cristo nella forma di una pop star americana. In ritardo per la sua prova, rovinando tutto il mio programma, "sbuffò," fingendo che le freghi qualcosa di beneficenza per qualche promo, ma una volta spente le telecamere non potrebbe preoccuparsi di meno degli orfani, spostando i suoi capelli rossi in ogni direzione e cercando di colpire qualcuno mentre cercava di lasciare presto il set. "</p>
<p>Harry arricciò il naso mentre ascoltava. "Non sembra affatto allettante."</p>
<p>"E nonostante questo enorme anello sul mio dito", disse Liam sollevando una mano, sfoggiando l'anello di diamanti con cui Zayn aveva proposto lo scorso inverno, "aveva ancora l'audacia di flirtare con me! Anche se per qualche motivo Zayn non ci fosse stato in questa vita ed fossi stato attualmente single, non ci sarebbe stato nessun neurone in me attratto da lei ”, disse nauseato.</p>
<p>"Come se mi avessi mai tradito," Zayn si chinò con un bacio sulla guancia.</p>
<p>"Mai", rispose Liam dolcemente, mettendogli un braccio attorno alla spalla mentre lo avvicinava. Harry fissava con invidia. Non che non volesse che i suoi buoni amici fossero così apertamente innamorati, ma gli ricordava solo il desiderio che provava per quello. La sensazione di avere la tua vita impostata con la persona con cui hai intenzione di stare per sempre e di sembrare così totalmente innamorato mentre fai le cose più banali. Voleva lo Zayn dal suo Liam, il signor Darcy dal suo Lizzy, Crowley dal suo Aziraphale, Bert dal suo Ernie.</p>
<p>Il familiare tintinnio di bicchieri di vetro lo trascinò fuori dalla sua visione autocommiserazione, guardando oltre per vedere Louis che lo fissava con un'espressione perplessa.</p>
<p>"Ancora non batte il cliente che ho avuto oggi", ha detto Niall, sedendosi al bordo del tavolo. Era un fotografo, che lavorava principalmente per la British GQ, con uno studio e nel centro di Londra. Ma non aveva mai rinunciato alla possibilità di annunciare quanto fosse orgoglioso di provenire dall'Irlanda, come se il suo gambaletto con la bandiera irlandese non fosse abbastanza per dirlo a qualsiasi sconosciuto.</p>
<p>"Va bene, sentiamo questo sfogo, ragazzo" Louis annuì.</p>
<p>"Ho avuto una persona che doveva arrivava alle nove del mattino, invece è arrivata quasi alle dieci", cominciò l'Irlandese con un sospiro. "È una specie di YouTube o Instagram - Vine? blogger, sicuramente qualcosa sui social media. Ad ogni modo, ha provato a convincermi che ero un "potenziale modello " e voleva che io fossi in uno dei suoi vlog, blog, come si chiamavano. Continuavo a dirle di no, ma lei non accettava un no per  risposta.Ha avuto anche l’audacia di chiedermi se poteva ottenere un servizio fotografico gratuito per presentarmi sulla sua pagina. Sono arrivato al punto in cui ho dovuto inventare un fidanzato immaginario e dire che dato che non ha i social media, non sarebbe in grado di guardare quello che lei voleva che io facessi e non farò mai nulla che lui non possa guardare “.</p>
<p>"Non l'hai fatto," ansimò Liam. "Alla fine ha lasciato perdere?"</p>
<p>“Pensare che io sia gay e fidanzato deve averglielo fatto fare, perché dopo ha smesso. Non so nemmeno come abbia ottenuto il mio numero per fissare un appuntamento in primo luogo, ma ricordami di non servire mai più quei tipi ".</p>
<p>"Merda completa", disse Louis. "Ma non è che tu non sia un buon partito, Niall."</p>
<p>"Sì," Harry poteva solo ridere. “Non è come se non avessi ragazze assetate dei tuoi selfie su Instagram. In pratica pubblichi ... come si chiama quella parola, Zayn? Dove sostanzialmente stai chiedendo commenti su quanto sei bello in una foto? ”</p>
<p>"Thirst trap?</p>
<p>"Thirst trap!" ripeté con un sorriso, puntando un dito consapevole verso Niall. All'irlandese piaceva pubblicare di tanto in tanto foto senza maglietta, o persino foto che considerava materiale "Modello sugar baby ". Non che sapesse con chi stava andando a letto Niall in questi giorni, ma sapeva di avere un fetish per gli uomini più alti di lui. E a giudicare dai commenti che Niall otteneva sulle sue foto, si stava sicuramente godendo tutte le emoji bagnate con le melanzane. È qui che Harry ha persino appreso il termine " Thirst trap ".</p>
<p>"È così che i ragazzini lo chiamano in questi giorni?" Mormorò Louis. Stare su Twitter aveva reso Harry quasi esperto di tutti i tipi di gergo ed era sempre disposto a impararne di nuovi, ma Louis non ne aveva intenzione anche se aveva la possibilità.</p>
<p>"Guardatevi," disse Zayn indicandoli con il cucchiaio. "Posso capire Harry qui praticamente che si veste come una nonna con i suoi cardigan, gli occhiali e i mocassini per tutto il tempo e gli piace fingere che siano gli anni '70, ma tu" diresse il suo cucchiaio a Louis, "sei un modello di alta classe che vive nell'era digitale . Impara il tuo gergo. "</p>
<p>Harry abbassò lo sguardo sui suoi stessi vestiti. Indossava un cardigan beige lavorato a maglia che aveva comprato in un negozio dell'usato qualche settimana fa, amando il calore che gli portava nelle mattine più fresche.Aveva accompagnato il look con pantaloni grigi e mocassini rosa che Louis gli aveva regalato qualche anno fa dopo una sfilata con Gucci, era sicuro che il vestito non fosse un perfetto abbinamento, ma aveva smesso da tempo di fregarsene di quello che pensavano gli altri. Si preoccupava davvero solo dell'approvazione di Louis.</p>
<p>"Non voglio e non me ne frega abbastanza," rispose Louis semplicemente.</p>
<p>“Parla anche per me,” replicò anche Harry con un cenno del capo.</p>
<p>"Certo" ridacchiò Liam. “Allora, come va la tua pittura nuda, Harry? Ci stai ancora lavorando?"</p>
<p>Invece di rispondere,fece parlare Louis al suo posto mentre lui sgranocchiava una patatina. "Ora sta lavorando alle palle" sorrise, facendo arrossire l'uomo più giovane.</p>
<p>"Oh, ci rimarrà per mesi, allora" Niall ridacchiò.</p>
<p>"Heyyy," mise il broncio Harry. "Mida non è nemmeno così dotato per cominciare."</p>
<p>“Lasciatelo stare, ragazzi,” intervenne Zayn. “L'anatomia maschile è meravigliosa. Se venissi pagato per dipingere cazzi tutto il giorno, lascerei il mondo della moda in un baleno. "</p>
<p>"Zayn ha ragione, e Harry può concentrarsi sulle palle finché gli piace", continuò Louis. "Inoltre, deve finirlo in tempo per il galà in modo che possa essere messo all'asta."</p>
<p>Al museo piaceva tenere serate di beneficienza durante le vacanze ed era il periodo perfetto per convincere le persone facoltose a condividere parte della loro fortuna nelle arti. La replica di Harry era molto attesa, quindi c'era una leggera pressione per renderla il più perfetta possibile. "Grazie, Lou," sorrise.</p>
<p>Passarono ad altri argomenti mentre discutevano delle loro settimane, e poco dopo Louis stava guardando l'ora sul suo telefono e spingeva Harry a finire il suo drink. "Scusate ragazzi," disse mentre chiamava un altro superbo. "È ora di andare."</p>
<p>"Così presto?" Liam si accigliò, guardando l'orologio da polso.</p>
<p>Harry guardò il suo telefono e annuì. "Affari importanti da svolgere, Li."</p>
<p>"È la loro serata cinema," Zayn alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre sorseggiava il suo drink.</p>
<p>"Indossate la protezione!" Gridò Niall. "L'ultima cosa di cui abbiamo bisogno è che Harry abbia un bambino."</p>
<p>Harry iniziò a arrossire nuovamente, e sconvolto dal fatto che non sapevano nemmeno di quella fantasia ed erano riusciti comunque a prenderlo in giro. Pertanto diventava geloso quando vedeva una mamma in attesa e voleva essere il padrino di ogni bambino che incontrava. Era normale, vero?</p>
<p>"E sarei ancora il padre più fortunato", disse Louis mentre iniziava a spingere Harry verso l'uscita. Louis lo sapeva però e lo lasciava andare ogni tanto. Apparentemente troppe vodka redbull avevano fatto confessare a Louis che sarebbe stato più che felice di essere il donatore di sperma di Harry se non avesse trovato un marito in tempo. Non che Harry potesse portare fisicamente un bambino, ma è il pensiero che conta giusto? Chi potrebbe chiedere un migliore amico migliore?</p>
<p>Salutarono rapidamente mentre l'Uber si fermava, precipitandosi dentro prima di essere accusati aver fatto aspettare. I posti erano puliti e l'autista stava ascoltando un certo tipo di musica New Age, probabilmente Enya, e avanzarono silenziosamente lungo la strada trafficata.</p>
<p>"Oh, Harold" sentì Louis cantare una canzone, sbattendo le ginocchia insieme.</p>
<p>Harry sorrise tra se e se mentre fissava fuori dalla finestra. Louis lo chiamava così solo quando voleva davvero qualcosa. "Cosa vuoi?" chiese seccamente, cercando di nascondere il suo sorriso.</p>
<p>Girò la testa per guardare mentre Louis cercava di sembrare offeso, mettendosi drammaticamente una mano sul petto. "Come hai potuto pensare qualcosa del genere di me?" lui pianse.</p>
<p>Harry roteò gli occhi, un sopracciglio si inarcò verso di lui fino a quando l'altro uomo cedette.</p>
<p>"Bene," sbuffò Louis. "Il matrimonio di mio padre è questo fine settimana e ho un disperato bisogno di un accompagnatore."</p>
<p>Quindi questo è quello che era. Il padre di Louis era probabilmente al suo quinto matrimonio a questo punto, sposando bionde cercatrici d'oro. Ma Louis aveva dovuto partecipare ad ogni matrimonio ed Harry era diventato il suo accompagnatore quando eventi importanti come quello erano gratuiti E dato che amava i matrimoni, Harry era più che felice di partecipare. Ma gli piaceva ancora prendere in giro Louis.Fa il prezioso.</p>
<p>"Perché non vai con uno di quei ragazzi che rimorchi?" disse casualmente, guardando fuori dalla finestra per vedere folle di persone che passeggiavano. Conosceva già la risposta, ma raramente riusciva a vedere Louis supplicare così facilmente.</p>
<p>"Perché non porterò  insignificanti scopate a un matrimonio!" si voltò per affrontare Harry completamente, con un ginocchio sul sedile. “Per favore, Harold. Non farmi supplicare. "</p>
<p>Harry sospirò mentre cercava di nascondere il suo sorriso. "Tutto a posto."</p>
<p>"Sei il migliore!" Disse Louis mentre gli posava un bacio bagnato sulla guancia, Harry finse di asciugarsi, nonostante il sorriso sul suo viso. Non poteva fare a meno di arrossire ogni volta che Louis lo toccava e lo baciava. Non che fosse effettivamente attratto da Louis, ma era comunque attraente. Il suo cuore gay non poteva che prendere da un uomo che era letteralmente un top model.</p>
<p>L'auto si fermò sulla strada di Harry, e ringraziarono l'autista mentre uscivano.</p>
<p>"A che ora mi verrai a prendere?" Chiese Harry mentre salivano nell'ascensore del suo palazzo.</p>
<p>"Intorno alle tre?" Louis rispose, premendo il pulsante per il piano giusto. “La cerimonia inizia alle quattro e mezza, credo. Quindi questo dovrebbe darci abbastanza tempo. "</p>
<p>Harry annuì. "Ha senso" tirò su col naso.L’ascensore fece un ding fermandosi al suo piano e Louis lo seguì mentre andava ad aprire la porta.</p>
<p>"Sono a casa", gridò, gettando le chiavi nella ciotola vicina. E proprio come si aspettava, due grosse palline di pelo gli arrivarono da dietro l'angolo.</p>
<p>Il gatto tutto nero, Artemisia, procedette a strofinarsi sui suoi piedi, probabilmente le sue fusa erano abbastanza forti da essere ascoltate a poche strade di distanza. Si voltò e trovò il gatto tigrato grigio Leonardo già tra le braccia di Louis, che faceva le fusa mentre gli massaggiava la pancia.</p>
<p>"Giuro che hai adottato cani invece di gatti" Louis ridacchiò. "Considerando come si godono queste coccole e sanno come riportare gli oggetti."</p>
<p>Artemisia e Leonardo erano compagni di figliata di cinque anni, nati fuori in una notte di neve prima di essere fortunatamente salvati da una coppia che aveva portato la loro mamma e fratelli in un rifugio. Harry aveva visto la loro lista una volta che erano abbastanza grandi da essere adottati, e rapidamente aveva scelto la coppia legata. E dato il suo amore per l'arte, era naturale che a loro venissero dati i nomi di alcuni dei migliori artisti di tutti i tempi: Artemisia Gentileschi e Leonardo DaVinci.</p>
<p>E mentre crescevano, si era reso conto che la loro personalità si abbinava ai loro nomi quasi perfettamente. Artemisia era una gatta aggraziata che sapeva di essere bellissima, in posa anche mentre dormiva. Trattava il mondo come la sua passeggiata personale da gatto, pavoneggiando la sua roba in una semplice ciotola d’acqua. Leonardo, d'altra parte, si sarebbe imbattuto nelle cose perché ne aveva voglia (il veterinario aveva detto che era sano al 100%, quindi gli piaceva entrare nei mobili) e in molte occasioni Harry lo aveva sorpreso mentre cercava di volare via dal suo comò in camera da letto.</p>
<p>Leo aveva anche una cotta per il gatto che viveva dall'altra parte della stanza, Chewbacca, un gatto maschio che somigliava allo stesso personaggio da cui prendeva il nome. A volte il suo proprietario lo lasciava nell'appartamento di Harry per alcuni giorni quando aveva bisogno di viaggiare, e trovava sempre loro due che si stringevano a vicenda e si accudivano mentre ignoravano Artemisia.</p>
<p>Louis fu felice quando si rese conto che Harry era il padre di un gatto gay e Harry non era meno eccitato.</p>
<p>“Bene,” disse Harry mentre prendeva in braccio la sua ragazza, dandole un dolce bacio in testa. “Forse Leo. Artemisia sa che sono solo un'adorabile servitore di lei che la nutre con la sua cena preferita che è l’anatra. Non c'è nessun cane in lei. "</p>
<p>E dopo aver dato loro da mangiare sul ripiano, le loro leccate riempiono l'atmosfera della cucina, gli uomini andarono in salotto per iniziare il film.</p>
<p>"Allora," disse Louis sedendosi sul divano, con una ciotola di popcorn in una mano. “È la settimana della musica. Quale ci aspetta per noi stasera? ”</p>
<p>"Tutti insieme appassionatamente!" Harry esultò mentre sollevava la custodia Blu-ray. Al giorno d'oggi tutti potrebbe guardare in streaming, ma forse è stata l'umanità in lui a voler preservare l'aspetto fisico della visione di un film. Per non parlare dell'ampia collezione VHS che aveva in deposito. Sapeva che un giorno sarebbero tornati, ed era più che pronto per questo.</p>
<p>"Ottima scelta" annuì Louis. "La voce di Julie Andrews dovrebbe essere considerata la nona meraviglia del mondo o qualcosa del genere."</p>
<p>Grazie alle conoscenze di Louis, avevano avuto la possibilità di incontrarla qualche anno fa. Era davvero una gemma, con la sua voce gentile e il suo modo dolce di far desiderare a chiunque fosse suo nipote, ma nulla poteva sostituire la pura bellezza dell'attore che interpretava suo marito.</p>
<p>“E mi piacerebbe che il giovane Christopher Plumber mi prendesse in giro”, disse Harry con nonchalance mentre iniziava a recitare nel film, facendo scoppiare a ridere Louis, posando la sua ciotola sul tavolino prima che finisse per lasciarla cadere.</p>
<p>“Ma ormai saresti un vecchio,” pianse Louis mentre le risatine gli sfuggivano, allungandosi per cercare di attirare Harry sul divano. "E non avrei mai incontrato il mio migliore amico."</p>
<p>Harry roteò gli occhi, lasciandosi tirarare finché non si fermò davanti a lui. "Hai ancora i ragazzi", gli sorrise, pizzicandogli una guancia. "Sicuramente avresti trovato un migliore amico se non ci fossi stato."</p>
<p>"Sciocchezze," mormorò Louis, spazzando via la mano prima di afferrarla con la propria. "Non posso credere che mi abbandoneresti per un cazzo storico."</p>
<p>Harry gli lanciò uno sguardo acuto. "Dice l'uomo che si è scopato un ragazzo mentre andavamo a vedere Hamilton insieme al West End."</p>
<p>Louis ansimò in risposta, battendo le ciglia. "È stato durante l'intervallo e ti sei accorto a malapena che me n’ero andato!"</p>
<p>C'era una leggera verità in questo. Louis era andato in bagno e visto che il suo telefono era morto e aveva bisogno di distrazioni, Harry aveva iniziato una conversazione con un uomo anziano seduto accanto a lui.Avevano parlato del loro amore per i musical e di come il genere si era evoluto negli anni, ma nella parte posteriore della sua mente Harry si chiedeva ancora perché il suo amico stesse impiegando così tanto tempo. Ma quando Louis era tornato al suo posto, l'espressione sul suo viso gli aveva detto esattamente cosa aveva fatto mentre era via, guadagnandosi uno sguardo di disapprovazione da parte di Harry. Non che fosse geloso, ma doveva esserci un galateo nel fare amicizia con estranei quando sei fuori ad un appuntamento amichevole con il tuo migliore amico.</p>
<p>"Mi hai ancora abbandonato per il cazzo," mormorò Harry. Prima che Louis potesse continuare a discutere, praticamente si lanciò sul suo petto, mettendosi comodo mentre Louis grugniva.</p>
<p>"Se pensi che i tuoi graziosi riccioli possano distrarmi da una discussione," disse Louis sotto di lui mentre giocava con i capelli con una mano mentre con l’altra tirava alcune coperte sopra entrambi, "ti sbagli di grosso."</p>
<p>“Silenzio”, sussurrò Harry, sporgendo un braccio per prendere il telecomando e riprodurre il film. "Sta iniziando."</p>
<p>E mentre Julie Andrews appariva sullo schermo mentre Louis gli massaggiava la schiena, Harry non poté fare a meno di godersi la pura felicità domestica che sentiva. Un giorno avrebbe trovato un uomo con cui condividerlo. Un giorno.</p>
<p>                                       *</p>
<p>Harry pensò che il resto della settimana sarebbe rimasto privo di eventi mentre si metteva al lavoro. Louis aveva alcuni lavori da svolgere in giro per la città, quindi durante la settimana si erano mandati messaggi come facevano di solito. Harry non si aspettava che il suo mondo fosse capovolto quando il suo capo venne a visitarlo venerdì mattina.</p>
<p>“Dr. Styles?”</p>
<p>Harry si accigliò, sbattendo le palpebre mentre cercava di distinguere la voce. Si voltò e vide il direttore del museo, il professor James Corden, che veniva verso di lui.</p>
<p>“Dr. Corden!” disse mentre posava il pennello. "Che piacere. Posso aiutarla in qualche modo?"</p>
<p>"Fai le valigie, ragazzo mio" sorrise. "Andrai a New York City per un mese e partirai la prossima settimana."</p>
<p>Harry sbatté le palpebre. "Mi scusi?" Aveva bisogno di sedersi. Adesso. Si sistemò sulla sedia vuota accanto a lui.</p>
<p>"Abbiamo bisogno che qualcuno del nostro team gestisca un'acquisizione dal MET (Metropolitan Museum of Art) e tu sei l'uomo perfetto per il lavoro."</p>
<p>"Ma il mio quadro ..." disse tornando al suo lavoro. Non poteva lasciarlo quando non era nemmeno finito.</p>
<p>"Abbiamo ancora alcuni mesi prima del galà, quindi lo continuerai quando torni." E in base allo sguardo che il dottor Corden gli stava dando, sembrava che non avesse scelta. Stava andando a New York, improvvisamente sradicando la sua vita per un mese e non è come se potesse davvero dire di no. Sarebbe stato utile avere almeno un avvertimento.</p>
<p>“Va bene,” sospirò Harry, alzando gli occhiali mentre gli scivolavano dal naso. "A che ora è il mio volo?"</p>
<p>"Eccellente! Partirai venerdì sera prossimo e qualcuno sarà al tuo fianco sempre. Sistemazioni alberghiere, trasporti, tutto è già stato organizzato. Tutto quello che devi fare è salire sull'aereo in tempo. Ora ", ha detto mentre sembrava l'orologio da polso," Ho un incontro per arrivare. Invia un'email al mio assistente se hai domande. "</p>
<p>Harry osservò il dottor Corden andarsene prima di poter rispondere, rilassandosi sulla sedia mentre si massaggiava la tempia.</p>
<p>Un mese?A New York? Non si sentiva bene. Una settimana? Sì. Ma un mese intero? Non sapeva se fosse una buona idea.</p>
<p>E per di più, gli sarebbero mancati i suoi amici. Bene, Louis. Louis sarebbe quello che gli sarebbe mancato di più. Nei loro dieci anni di amicizia, il più lungo periodo in cui  fossero mai stati separati era di due settimane. Quattordici giorni per l'esattezza, dal momento che stava contando fino al minuto in cui l'aereo di Louis sarebbe arrivato dall'Australia.</p>
<p>Louis era dovuto andare a fare un servizio di modelli nel paese per alcuni giorni, ma alla fine era stato ricoverato in ospedale con un virus allo stomaco che lo aveva reso incapace di viaggiare.Aveva detto che si stava riprendendo, ma ciò non aveva impedito a Harry di preoccuparsi. Niall aveva dovuto trattenerlo fisicamente dal prendere il prossimo volo per Sydney per prendersi cura di lui.</p>
<p>Ma questa cosa di New York è un viaggio pianificato, con poco preavviso. Proverebbe lo stesso?</p>
<p>Stava ancora cercando di elaborare mentre tornava a casa, arrivando nel suo appartamento con i gatti che facevano le fusa per salutarlo. Si preparò la cena, seduto al tavolo mentre i gatti lo guardavano dal bancone. Dopo aver dato loro la cena, tutti e tre andarono sul divano mentre Harry si gettava all’indietro.</p>
<p>"Cosa ne pensi, Artemisia?" Tutto ciò che ottenne fu un leggero battito di ciglia in cambio, i suoi occhi gialli  già assonnati. “Sopravvivrai senza di me per un mese? So che tuo zio Louis si prenderà cura di te, o della mamma di Chewbacca, ma mi mancherai tanto. E tu, Leo?</p>
<p>La sua risposta fu  salire sulle ginocchia del suo proprietario e addormentarsi rapidamente lì. Le sue fusa erano calmanti, ma Harry desiderò che potesse risolvere altre cose. Tipo come lo avrebbe detto a Louis.</p>
<p>                                  *</p>
<p>Il suo viaggio improvvisato era tutto ciò a cui Harry  pensava mentre si preparava per il matrimonio il giorno successivo, indossando un abito nero. Louis sarebbe arrivato presto in macchina. Si guardò allo specchio un'ultima volta, la sua camicia perlopiù sbottonata rivelava alcuni dei suoi tatuaggi sul petto. Il completo blu scuro gli scivolava perfettamente, si girò per vedere quanto fosse stretto intorno al suo sedere. Non era uno che indossava abiti più stretti nei soliti giorni, ma i matrimoni richiedevano un certo codice di abbigliamento che Harry non voleva deludere.</p>
<p>"Wow," fischiò Louis, appoggiandosi alla macchina una volta che Harry scese. Indossava un abito nero e gli calzava come un guanto. Con gli occhiali da sole appoggiati sul naso e i capelli aggiustati in un ciuffo, sembrava poter fare un provino per il prossimo film di James Bond. “Sei adorabile, Haz. E hai persino indossato le tue lenti! ” sorrise.</p>
<p>Harry arrossì per il complimento. Indossava le sue lenti solo per occasioni speciali, poiché i suoi occhiali erano semplicemente più comodi da indossare. Ma si sentiva ancora nudo senza di loro, così avrebbe potuto applicare un po 'di mascara e eyeliner in modo da non sentirsi troppo vuoto. "Non capita tutti i giorni di andare a un matrimonio", disse mentre entrava nella jaguar.</p>
<p>Il matrimonio si sarebbe tenuto in un hotel sul Tamigi, quindi Louis li aveva portati alla location. Harry guardò fuori dal finestrino mentre Louis ascoltava la sua musica indie, sperando di trovare un modo per raccontargli di New York. Non è che potesse cambiare quello che sarebbe successo, ma aveva un disperato bisogno di farlo uscire e parlarne con qualcuno. E non avrebbe mai potuto dirlo agli altri ragazzi senza che Louis lo sapesse prima. "Quale numero di matrimonio è questo?" chiese casualmente, sperando di distrarsi.</p>
<p>"Ho perso il conto dopo il quarto", disse Louis seccamente. “Oltre alla mamma, la terza moglie era la mia preferita tra tutte. Questa è viziata come tutti gli altri. "</p>
<p>“È la tua nuova matrigna di cui stai parlando,” Harry ridacchiò.</p>
<p>"Per i prossimi sei mesi probabilmente", ha detto. "E sono abbastanza sicuro che abbia solo due anni più di me ."</p>
<p>Una volta arrivati, consegnarono l'auto al valletto, entrando nella sala degli eventi dove si sarebbe svolta la cerimonia. Louis era seduto davanti con il resto della sua famiglia, salutando sua nonna e altri parenti dalla parte di suo padre.</p>
<p>“Harry!” una delle zie di Louis esultò mentre si avvicinava per baciargli la guancia. "È così bello quando Louis ti porta."</p>
<p>"Sai che non posso resistere ai matrimoni, zia Agatha," ridacchiò mentre la abbracciava. Anche se non faceva parte della famiglia, la maggior parte del clan Tomlinson lo considerava già così. È arrivato a un numero sufficiente di matrimoni per essere un Tomlinson onorario.</p>
<p>Il padre di Louis apparve all'improvviso, salutando rapidamente tutti mentre si aggirava tra la folla. "Ciao a tutti", disse baciando alcune guance. “Harry! Non sarebbe un mio matrimonio se Louis non ti portasse come appuntamento. "</p>
<p>Harry ridacchiò mentre gli stringeva la mano. "Continuo a dirgli di portare il suo ragazzo, ma mi continua a preferire ", disse scrollando le spalle.</p>
<p>“E non c'è modo di sostituire Harry, papà”, disse Louis mentre lo abbracciava, Harry lo guardava mentre si sussurravano qualcosa tra loro prima che Louis lo salutasse.</p>
<p>Si misero tutti a sedere una volta che la musica ebbe inizio, la cerimonia si svolse piuttosto rapidamente mentre la coppia pronunciava  sì con i loro avvocati in piedi accanto. Se i suoi precedenti matrimoni erano qualcosa di simile , Probabilmente stavano ancora negoziando l'accordo prematrimoniale all'ultimo minuto. </p>
<p>Una volta terminato, si diressero verso la sala da ballo dove si sarebbe tenuto il ricevimento. Prendendo un tavolo tutto loro, si gustarono dessert che avevano ordinato non appena erano arrivati. Harry aveva scelto una fetta di torta arcobaleno alla vaniglia, con ogni strato di un colore diverso.</p>
<p>“Sarebbe il colore della tua anima,” ridacchiò Louis mentre osservava la sua torta.</p>
<p>"Mi piacerebbe pensarlo," Harry ridacchiò. "Che cosa hai ordinato, Lou?"</p>
<p>"Torta al limone", rispose l'uomo mentre dava un morso. "E ha un sapore paradisiaco", sospirò con un sorriso sul volto.</p>
<p>Dopo aver finito i loro dolci, camminarono tra la folla per prendere qualcosa da bere. Ma proprio mentre Harry stava per ordinare al bar, Louis fece un verso.</p>
<p>“Oh no”, sussurrò mentre si girava all'improvviso verso il bancone.</p>
<p>"Che cosa?" Harry si guardò intorno. Aveva visto qualcuno?</p>
<p>“C'è quell'amica di mio cugina che praticamente mi insegue” sussurrò l'uomo più anziano mentre si abbassava ulteriormente. Sarebbe quasi comico da guardare se non fosse stato per la situazione.</p>
<p>"Intendi Eloise?" Harry ansimò. Era ossessionata da Louis da quando erano adolescenti, come Louis gli aveva detto la prima volta che aveva visitato la casa di suo padre. Non importavano le innumerevoli volte in cui Louis le avesse detto che era gay e non gli interessava; non aveva mai ceduto a provarci con  lui.</p>
<p>"Nascondimi!" Louis disse a bassa voce.</p>
<p>"Ma non so dove ..."</p>
<p>"Ciao, Louis!" arrivò una voce da dietro, Harry sussultò quando si voltò e trovò Eloise lì in piedi in un vestito rosso brillante, un'abbronzatura finta così scura che avrebbe potuto essere scambiata per un'altra etnia. Lei sorrise mentre si girava verso l'altro uomo, spostandosi i capelli biondi. Come se le sue spalle nude l'avrebbero resa più attraente per Louis.</p>
<p>"Ciao, persona che conosco a malapena," disse Louis seccamente, alzandosi più dritto.</p>
<p>"Ti va di ballare?" disse lei, o non sentendo la sua risposta o scegliendo di ignorarla del tutto. "Questa non è la mia canzone preferita ma sarei disposta a fare qualsiasi cosa per te."</p>
<p>"O i miei soldi," mormorò sottovoce ad Harry.</p>
<p>"E se vuoi," disse, sbattendo gli occhi mentre si avvicinava, "potremmo uscire per un drink più tardi."</p>
<p>"Beh, quanto dannatamente sfortunato che me lo dovrò perdere, Eloise, perché sono gay", disse facendo un passo indietro e avvicinandosi ad Harry.</p>
<p>Lei semplicemente alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Questo significa solo che non sei stato con la ragazza giusta. E ti ho detto che sono qui per cambiarlo. "</p>
<p>Harry avrebbe visto rosso in quel momento se fosse stata un'altra occasione, ma aveva già sentito queste assurdità innumerevoli volte. Indipendentemente da ciò che Louis le avesse detto, non aveva mai capito cosa significasse esattamente "un omosessuale convinto".</p>
<p>"Questo è il mio ragazzo, Harry," disse Louis all'improvviso, le sopracciglia di Harry si inarcarono leggermente per la sorpresa. Erano sempre andati come accompagnatori alle funzioni familiari, ma non si erano mai presentati come veri fidanzati beh ... fino ad ora  </p>
<p>"Fidanzato?" arricciò il naso. “Ma questo è quell'amico che porti a tutti i matrimoni di tuo padre. Ho letto i tabloid e non esci con nessuno! ”</p>
<p>“Bene,” sorrise mentre si voltava per affrontare Harry. “La nostra stretta amicizia è sbocciata nel vero amore e mi sono innamorato molto di Harry. Vogliamo solo mantenere le cose private per ora, quindi non pensare nemmeno a diffonderlo ”.</p>
<p>"E tu ..." fece una smorfia, "dormi con lui?" Il disgusto le grondava dalla voce e Harry dovette fare alcuni respiri rilassanti prima di avvicinarsi a Louis.</p>
<p>"Se con dormire intendi fare molto sesso gay con il mio ragazzo gay ogni maledetta notte gay, allora sì, lo faccio" Louis sorrise. "Ora, se ci scusi," disse mentre metteva una mano sulla schiena di Harry. "Ho promesso un ballo al mio ragazzo, e questa sembra essere la sua canzone preferita ."</p>
<p>Harry non aveva nemmeno ascoltato le canzoni che il DJ stava riproducendo e iniziò a sentire gli accordi di "Careless Whisper" di George Michael. Prima che potesse dire qualcosa, lasciarono Eloise in piedi mentre si dirigevano verso il centro della pista da ballo, Louis lo prese tra le braccia mentre iniziarono a oscillare al ritmo.</p>
<p>Mentre Harry respirava la colonia di Louis, che ricordava i boschi e che piaceva a entrambi, chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che George prendesse i suoi sensi.</p>
<p>"Anche se è facile fingere, so che non sei uno sciocco."</p>
<p>"Non posso credere che ti ricordi che amo questa canzone", sussurrò, appoggiando la guancia sulla spalla dell'altro uomo.</p>
<p>"Come non potrei?" Sussurrò Louis, il suo respiro caldo gli confortava nell'orecchio di Harry. “Ero lì quando ti sei tatuato il testo sulle caviglie. È difficile dimenticarlo, amore. ”</p>
<p>E mentre ballavano, la mente di Harry balenò di nuovo in quella stessa notte.</p>
<p>Stavano festeggiando in Giamaica su uno yacht di una persona famosa nell'estate del 2017, e dopo aver fumato troppi spinelli, Harry aveva deciso di farsi tatuare da un amico. Ricorda che ridacchiava con la testa in grembo a Louis mentre l'ago gli trafiggeva la pelle, Louis ridacchiava ancora di più mentre cercavano di rimanere fermi.</p>
<p>E ora che ci pensa, quella era la notte in cui si erano quasi baciati. Avevano bevuto qualche drink e avevano finito per ballare insieme sulla terrazza dello yacht. Ricorda distintamente quanto fossero vicine le loro labbra, ma Louis si era tirato indietro prima che accadesse qualcos'altro, e non ne avevano più parlato.</p>
<p>E da quella notte, non aveva davvero considerato se voleva che un bacio ci fosse o no. Come sarebbe stata la conversazione? Avrebbero provato a frequentarsi dopo? Non è che devi uscire con qualcuno perché l'hai baciato, ma era ovvio che l'argomento sarebbe saltato fuori. Avrebbe funzionato tra loro se ci avessero provato? Non ha mai lasciato andare i suoi sentimenti, dato che Louis era il suo migliore amico prima di tutto. Inoltre, non ci sarebbe mai stata una relazione con l'uomo che non ne voleva una. </p>
<p>Ma mentre Louis lo teneva stretto contro di lui, petto a petto, quasi desiderò che un bacio ci fosse quella notte. Sentire Louis presentarlo come il suo ragazzo, proclamandolo orgogliosamente, aveva svegliato i sentimenti dormienti che erano nati in quella calda notte giamaicana. Non pensava che sarebbero sorti durante un ricevimento di matrimonio a Londra e una settimana prima che  doveva partire per New York.</p>
<p>New York. Giusto. Doveva ancora dirlo a Louis. Quello era più importante di una semplice cotta (a malapena una cotta davvero) che aveva perché si sentiva un po 'solo.</p>
<p>"Tutto bene,tesoro?" Louis gli sussurrò di nuovo all'orecchio.</p>
<p>Harry deglutì mentre annuiva. "Perfetto. Possiamo uscire per prendere un po 'd'aria, però? ” Ne aveva disperatamente bisogno. Avere Louis così vicino a lui, quando pensava che quei sentimenti fossero la ricetta per il disastro.</p>
<p>"Certo," replicò Louis, controllando l'orologio. “Meglio ancora, possiamo semplicemente andarcene completamente e fare una passeggiata lungo la riva. Suona bene?"</p>
<p>“Sì,” sorrise Harry, prendendo un respiro profondo mentre si allontanava da lui.</p>
<p>Mentre salutavano il padre di Louis, praticamente corsero fuori dal locale. Arrivarono sul lungomare, Harry osservò Louis scrollarsi di dosso la giacca mentre il sole tramontava. L'acqua luccicava davanti a loro, una leggera brezza nell'aria. E nel pieno stile Louis, si offrì di fare un giro sul London Eye.</p>
<p>"Perché non fare qualcosa di turistico per una volta?" chiamò mentre lo trascinava sulla linea. "Raramente veniamo qui comunque."</p>
<p>E come tutte le cose suggerite da Louis, Harry lo seguì senza fare domande.</p>
<p>La ruota era illuminata verso il tramonto, allontanandosi mentre faceva la sua lenta rotazione. C'era a malapena una fila mentre aspettavano, ed entrarono rapidamente in una capsula con poche altre persone, camminando verso le finestre per assicurare il loro piccolo angolo di spazio. Raggiunsero la cima e rimasero lì, Harry sospirò mentre guardava fuori. I raggi del sole erano appena visibili, dando l'ultimo bagliore della giornata. Anche se non aveva ancora lasciato l'Inghilterra, sapeva che gli sarebbe mancata. Stare semplicemente attorno a Louis, fare quello che volevano, trovarsi nelle reciproche bolle personali. Doveva dirglielo. Adesso.</p>
<p>"Devo dirti una cosa, Lou," tossì, non guardando nella sua direzione.</p>
<p>"Hm?" Louis si girò verso di lui, "cosa c'è che non va amore?"</p>
<p>Harry si accigliò mentre si girava rapidamente per affrontarlo. "Pensi che qualcosa non vada?" Era davvero così ovvio?</p>
<p>"Se pensi che non sia  in grado di leggere la tua faccia dopo dieci anni", disse Louis sottovoce, "probabilmente non siamo i migliori amici che pensiamo di essere. Ora sputa il rospo."</p>
<p>Aveva ragione, ovviamente. E si fermò a guardarlo, ammirando quanto fosse dolce con i suoi capelli ancora acconciati, la cravatta slacciata, la giacca appoggiata sulla spalla. Gli sarebbe davvero mancato questo.</p>
<p>“Bene um-” deglutì Harry. "Vado a New York City per un mese."</p>
<p>Louis sbatté le palpebre, quasi assomigliando allo sguardo che immaginava avesse dato a Corden. "Va bene", disse con attenzione. "New York? Perché?"</p>
<p>“C'è questo dipinto che il museo vuole prendere in prestito per una mostra, ma il MET non ce lo lascerà fare a meno che non abbiamo più discussioni. Quindi ”sospirò Harry. “James mi sta mandando. Dice che posso praticamente incantarli nel darci l'intero museo. ”</p>
<p>“E lo faresti,” sorrise Louis, allungando la mano per posare la mano su quella di Harry. "Che dipinto è?"</p>
<p>"Un altro dipinto di Mida di cui abbiamo bisogno per organizzare una mostra di Poussin", spiegò ulteriormente il giovane, ma aveva la sensazione che non fosse ciò di cui Louis era più preoccupato.</p>
<p>"Ah, capisco" il suo amico annuì, una leggera pausa prima di continuare. “Ma un mese? Sono troppe domeniche senza di te, Haz. ”Sentì Louis che gli passava il pollice sulle nocche,come se gli stesse ricordando cosa si sarebbe perso.</p>
<p>Harry lo sapeva e lo uccideva anche solo a pensarci. "Possiamo ancora parlare ogni giorno tramite SMS",disse, anche se non sarà lo stesso.Cercava di convincere se stesso più di ogni altra cosa."Vorresti farlo lo stesso, giusto?"</p>
<p>"Certo" sospirò Louis. “E sarò un po 'più impegnato con alcuni scatti imminenti. Quindi ho abbastanza per distrarmi mentre non ci sei, immagino. ”</p>
<p>"Non sarà poi così male," disse Harry, volendo convincersi più di Louis a questo punto. “E prometti di videochiamarmi ogni giorno con Artemisia e Leonardo ok? La mamma di Chewbacca è fuori città da un mese, quindi non può dar loro da mangiare e tu sei l'unica altra persona di cui mi fido con i miei figli. ”</p>
<p>"Certo, amore", sorrise l'altro uomo. "Andrò ogni giorno per dar loro da mangiare e inviarti anche delle loro foto."</p>
<p>"Grazie", sospirò. Anche se alla fine glielo aveva detto, c'era ancora qualcosa di pesante nel suo petto. "Ora devo solo dirlo a mamma e Gemma."</p>
<p>"Non glielo hai detto prima di me?" Chiese Louis con un sopracciglio inarcato.</p>
<p>“L'ho scoperto solo ieri. Inoltre, mi sentivo troppo nervoso per pensarci, "borbottò Harry. All'improvviso sentì le forti braccia di Louis attorno a lui, permettendo a Harry di appoggiarsi a lui. L'angolazione era un po 'imbarazzante poiché Harry era un paio di centimetri più alto, ma sapeva come farsi più piccolo per essere il cucchiaino tra di loro. E Louis è sempre stato uno che lo calmava quando Harry aveva bisogno che lo facesse.</p>
<p>“Te la caverai alla grande, Haz.Lo sappiamo entrambi  ”sussurrò mentre gli massaggiava la schiena. “E prima che tu lo sappia, tornerai a casa e tutto sarà di nuovo uguale. Aspetta e vedrai ."</p>
<p>Harry annuì semplicemente, guardando la notte arrivare sulla città.Fiducioso.</p>
<p>                               *</p>
<p>Era di nuovo domenica e Louis aveva deciso di renderla ancora più speciale, a giudicare dallo sguardo sul suo viso. "Non ti vedrò per un mese intero, Haz", disse mentre lo trascinava fuori dal museo. "Lascia che ti vizi."</p>
<p>E che giornata di vizi sia .</p>
<p>Per prima cosa, andarono a un corso di ceramica di gruppo a Camden dove Harry aveva menzionato che voleva iscriversi ma che non aveva mai avuto il tempo. Non riusciva a credere che Louis se lo ricordasse, ma poi accadde una svolta inaspettata nella loro serata di creazione.</p>
<p>"Benvenuti a tutti!" disse l'istruttrice, una donna robusta e allegra sui quarant'anni con un'adorabile acconciatura color nero scuro. "Sono così felice che vi siate iscritti qui per questa speciale lezione di ceramica per coppie."</p>
<p>“ Per coppie?” Harry squittì. Sapeva che stava arrossendo. E a giudicare solo dando uno sguardo alla stanza, non c'era modo che ci fosse la possibilità che potessero affrontare la lezione come single, il che significava che avrebbero dovuto fingere di essere una coppia. Ancora. Una cosa era pensare privatamente al suo interesse romantico per il suo migliore amico; era una cosa completamente diversa comportarsi in questo modo mentre lui aveva questa crisi. Soprattutto quando la prima parte della sessione prevedeva di realizzare un vaso di terracotta insieme, Demi Moore e Patrick Swayze  del film Ghost erano l’ispirazione.</p>
<p>"Scusa, Haz," Louis ridacchiò mentre andava a sedersi proprio dietro di lui. “Immagino di non aver letto la parte in cui diceva che era solo per le coppie. Stai bene con questo vero? ”</p>
<p>Avere Louis che diceva tutto ciò all'orecchio mentre gli  avvolgeva le  braccia attorno gli faceva venire voglia di correre verso il bacino d’acqua più vicino e fare un tuffo ghiacciato. "Sì", grugnì, sperando che la sua voce non facesse intuire nulla. Sperava che Louis non si accorgesse nemmeno della pelle d'oca sulla sua pelle. "Tutto a posto, Lou."</p>
<p>E tutto non andava bene, perché Harry poteva a malapena prestare attenzione a ciò che l'istruttrice stava dicendo mentre affrontavano la lezione perché le mani di Louis coperte di argilla erano ancora più erotiche di qualsiasi cosa Harry avesse visto. Il modo in cui stava modellando il vaso, su e giù con suoni sibilanti, creava solo una situazione semi dura nei pantaloni di Harry, ed era al di là mortificato.</p>
<p>Fortunatamente, Louis non sembrava accorgersene. “Sei bravo con le mani, Haz,” sussurrò Louis, sentendo il sorriso nella sua voce. "Proprio una ... forma fallica hai in mano."</p>
<p>"Come se non stessi aiutando," ridacchiò Harry, cercando disperatamente di sembrare disinvolto. Era più che felice di portare qualsiasi cazzo ripensando al suo appartamento per esposizione,specialmente se era qualcosa che Louis aveva aiutato a fare.</p>
<p>"Voi due siete una coppia così carina!" arrivò una voce dall'alto, entrambi alzarono lo sguardo per vedere l'istruttrice in piedi di fronte a loro, le sue mani giunte davanti a lei mentre sorrideva. “È così bello vedere l'amore dei giovani in questi giorni. Questa serata di coppie è stata in realtà un'idea di mia moglie, quindi non vedo l'ora di mostrarle tutte le creazioni di stasera! ” disse con una risatina mentre guardava il loro vaso. Harry sapeva che stava arrossendo mentre sentiva che Louis premeva le loro facce insieme. Dio, erano bravi in questa faccenda dei falsi fidanzati.</p>
<p>Quindi, dopo una veloce cena in uno dei loro ristoranti preferiti, Harry si era ritrovato in un box VIP al concerto di Adele nell'arena O2. C'erano un paio di persone che non riconosceva, ma gli importava solo di stare vicino a Louis, che era esattamente quello che stava facendo.</p>
<p>“Grazie, Lou,” disse Harry senza fiato mentre la guardava esibirsi. Erano in piedi vicino alla ringhiera, con le bevande in mano mentre fissavano l'arena. Notò alcuni fan alzare gli occhi verso il loro box e notare Louis, salutarlo e scattare foto. Harry gli diede una gomitata in modo che potesse vedere, e Louis fece un rapido cenno con la mano prima di riportare gli occhi su Adele.</p>
<p>“Non ero pronto allora, sono pronto ora. Sono diretta verso te. Sarai  in eterno," lei cantò, " Quello a cui appartengo. "</p>
<p>E mentre Harry lanciava uno sguardo al suo amico, il suo cuore iniziò a battere come non aveva mai fatto prima.Si sentiva come una farfalla che apriva le ali per la prima volta, sconosciuta ma accogliente.</p>
<p>"La più dolce devozione", sussurrò, "mi colpisce come un'esplosione."</p>
<p>Ma forse era solo una cotta. Forse stava solo desiderando un ragazzo e avere quella base di amicizia con Louis era abbastanza per farlo riconsiderare come potenziale partner. Solo una semplice cotta, davvero.</p>
<p>"Per tutta la vita, sono stato congelata"</p>
<p>Una cotta che è appena spuntata per motivi che Harry non aveva potuto controllare.</p>
<p>"La devozione più dolce che abbia mai conosciuto"</p>
<p>Quando arrivò a "Someone Like You", Harry stava già considerando dove poteva andare a cercare le prossime date per quando sarebbe tornato da Londra. Poteva trovare un nuovo uomo, forse un uomo che gli ricordava Louis in un certo qual senso in modo da poter superare la sua stupida cotta. Ma mentre ci pensava, ciò gli lasciò solo una sensazione torbida nel petto. Perché accontentarsi di qualcuno come Louis quando potrebbe semplicemente chiedere la cosa vera? Ma no ... era persino più stupido di avere questa cotta in primo luogo. Louis non lo vorrebbe mai in quel senso.</p>
<p>Finirono la serata nell'appartamento di Harry, Louis che russava dolcemente sopra di lui mentre Harry guardava il loro film mentre giaceva sul petto dell'uomo più grande. Di solito si incazzava con Louis per essersi addormentato durante la serata film, ma per una volta era grato di poter essere solo con i suoi pensieri.</p>
<p>Emma era stato il film scelto per la loro serata, la versione del 2008 per la precisione. In realtà, era una serie, ma a Harry piaceva guardare l'ultimo episodio da solo. Era quasi alla fine, con Emma che si rendeva conto dei suoi sentimenti per il signor Knightley.</p>
<p>"Quanto sono stata stupida. Come sono stata cieca. Harriet? E il signor Knightley? Sono stata così impegnata a gestire il cuore di tutti gli altri che non conosco il mio. Perché se Mr. Knightley dovesse sposare qualcuno, quel qualcuno dovrebbe sicuramente ... essere me. "</p>
<p>Bene, il cuore di Harry era stato impegnato con  altri durante la loro amicizia, quindi non è come se potesse essersi mai concentrato su Louis quando chiaramente non stava cercando qualcosa di romantico con nessuno, figuriamoci. Quindi, ovviamente, era ragionevole che Harry uscisse con qualcuno, ma ora si chiedeva se fosse quello che voleva il suo cuore. Forse aveva già scelto qualcuno senza nemmeno dirlo a Harry.</p>
<p>Non è come se avesse mai pensato di guardare Louis in quel modo, ma all'improvviso si ricordò di quando perse la verginità, e sentì il suo viso infiammarsi mentre la realizzazione lo colpiva.</p>
<p>L’aveva persa con il suo primo fidanzato dell’università, Tommy, dopo alcune settimane di appuntamenti. Per lo più, Harry voleva solo farla finita, ed era dopotutto un adolescente ormonale. Ma c’era qualcosa che aveva tenuto nascosto a Louis, non importa quanto fossero vicini.</p>
<p>Andarono insieme ad un appuntamento la sera, ma dato che era la sua prima volta, era stato un po 'nervoso per l'intera serata. Harry pensò che si sarebbe ripreso quando sarebbero finiti a letto, ma senza fortuna non stava diventando duro. Tommy gli aveva detto di rilassarsi e pensare a qualcosa che lo eccitava.</p>
<p>Bene, ciò che assolutamente nessuno sapeva, era che la prima persona che gli era venuta in mente era Louis. E si sentiva in colpa per questo perché non poteva diventare duro pensando al suo migliore amico. Ci doveva essere qualcosa di sbagliato in questo. Ma era stato così. L'immagine di Louis era stata sufficiente per far volare la sua asta al massimo, la faccia di Louis lo aveva fatto eccitare, e Tommy ne aveva tratto il massimo vantaggio.</p>
<p>E non aveva aiutato il fatto che Harry aveva quasi urlato il nome di Louis nel cuscino mentre il suo ragazzo lo scopava nel letto.</p>
<p>Alla fine aveva imparato a godersi il sesso senza dover prima pensare a Louis, soprattutto quando aveva avuto più esperienza con Tommy e anche dopo che si erano lasciati, ma ora ... tutto aveva un senso. C'era una ragione per cui pensava prima a Louis.</p>
<p>Non doveva continuare a cercare il suo principe azzurro. Era stato proprio di fronte a lui per tutto il tempo. Ma faceva più male sapere che Louis non lo avrebbe mai visto così.</p>
<p>Una vocina nella sua testa continuava a tartassarlo. E se Louis fosse aperto all'idea di frequentarsi? Avrebbe detto a Harry che era interessato a cambiare la sua opinioni sulle relazioni? O finirebbe per rovinare l'unico uomo buono che ha avuto nella sua vita?</p>
<p>Mentre pensava a tutto ciò, i suoi occhi si incollarono di nuovo allo schermo. Emma e Mr. Knightley avevano finalmente ammesso che erano fatti l'uno per l'altro e si stavano baciando teneramente sul campo. Harry dubitava che avrebbe potuto avere una fine così.</p>
<p>Non importava però. Probabilmente era innamorato del suo migliore amico. Il miglior amico su cui era sdraiato proprio in quel momento. E quella era una catastrofe di per sé. Merda.</p>
<p>                           *     <br/>La notte dello spettacolo Burberry di Louis arrivò, e come aveva promesso, Harry era felicemente seduto in prima fila mentre aspettava che arrivassero i modelli. Gli piaceva mettere lo smalto durante i suoi tempi di inattività e guardare le ultime sfilate di moda davanti a lui gli dava la maggior ispirazione per descrivere i suoi sentimenti  quando poteva. E ne aveva particolarmente bisogno dopo l'ultima sessione di pittura di quella mattina.</p>
<p>Per qualche motivo, il pensiero che Louis fosse il suo ragazzo non poteva essere tolto dalla sua mente. Forse la sua Colonia era rimasta troppo a lungo sui suoi vestiti dopo aver passato la notte? Ma per qualunque motivo, Harry ha finito per dipingere cuori con piccole L in mezzo a loro.</p>
<p>Aveva davvero bisogno di distrazione. Fortunatamente lo spettacolo stava iniziando quando le luci della zona si sono spente e il suo telefono era pronto per scattare una rapida foto per pubblicarla su Instagram.</p>
<p>Il tema di questo spettacolo sembrava essere arcobaleno dal suo aspetto, e Harry non poteva fare a meno della sensazione familiare di vedere quei colori in mostra in un ambiente così ampio. Non importava da quanto tempo avesse fatto coming out; niente in confronto alla sensazione di orgoglio frizzante che si manifestava nel suo petto ogni volta che vedeva una bandiera di pride ovunque. Era solo qualcosa che la gente non capiva mai.</p>
<p>I modelli hanno iniziato a camminare, alcuni con mantelle arcobaleno, altri con sottili scarpe arcobaleno. C'erano alcuni abiti che Harry sapeva che avrebbe visto su Louis ad un certo punto della loro vita quotidiana, dato quanto abbigliamento gratuito doveva indossare come testimonial. Se Burberry avesse regalato quel bel poncho arcobaleno indossato da uno dei modelli, Harry sarebbe sicuro di chiedere a Louis di prenderlo per sé.</p>
<p>Alla fine, Louis apparve verso la fine dello spettacolo, indossando solo un parka color arcobaleno con pantaloni sportivi rossi. Era nudo sulla parte superiore e ad Harry venne l'acquolina in bocca alla vista. La sua pelle abbronzata brillava sotto la giacca mentre i suoi fianchi ondeggiavano leggermente lungo la passerella, il suo sguardo feroce mentre continuava a guardare avanti. Harry si assicurò di scattare una foto, anche se sapeva che avrebbe potuto trovarne online più tardi. Voleva ancora il suo souvenir dalla notte.</p>
<p>Sapeva che ci sarebbero stati sicuramente alcuni articoli sullo stomaco tonico di Louis che impreziosiva la passerella. E se a Harry capitava di leggere quegli articoli, era solo per la scienza di essere il suo migliore amico. Niente di veramente interessante. Apprezzare il corpo maschile era ciò che faceva per vivere, e Louis era chiaramente un'opera d'arte che meritava di essere studiata. Questo è tutto.</p>
<p>Più tardi, si ritrovò nel backstage nello spogliatoio di Louis, abbracciando il suo amico per un grande spettacolo.</p>
<p>"Sei stato fantastico, Lou!" sospirò mentre faceva un passo indietro per lasciarlo spogliare.</p>
<p>"Tu la pensi così?" Disse Louis mentre si asciugava il rossetto rosso con un panno. Harry non si era nemmeno accorto del trucco da quando fissava così tanto la sua parte esposta. Come aveva potuto non notarlo? "Non sono davvero pazzo per tutto questo trucco, ma immagino che una volta ogni tanto non sia così male."</p>
<p>"Comunque ti sta bene," mormorò Harry. Gli piaceva indossare alcuni rossetti chiari di tanto in tanto, ma manteneva le tonalità più vivaci per quando si sentiva un po 'più selvaggio. Mantenere le proprie labbra morbide con un po 'di burrocacao era la priorità principale.</p>
<p>"Beh, posso fare qualsiasi cosa," Louis rise, asciugandosi ancora il rossetto. “Ma preferirei non avere a che fare con tutte queste cose extra quando si tratta di trucco. Non riesco a credere che le mie sorelle attraversino questa merda ogni notte! ”</p>
<p>Harry riuscì a ridere solo quando iniziò a camminare per la stanza. Essendo la mamma che gli piaceva essere, aiutava a riporre le cose di Louis mentre l'altro uomo si vestiva in abiti normali.</p>
<p>"Dopo di te," disse Louis mentre apriva la porta, Harry gli passò accanto con un cenno del capo. “Non riesco ancora a credere che mi lascerai per un mese, Haz. Chi altro verrà a prendermi dopo che avrò uno spettacolo da fare? ”</p>
<p>Harry non poté evitare le risatine che gli sfuggirono dalla bocca. “Hai trent'anni, Lou. Ti accontenterai. " Ma se dipendesse da lui, sarebbe felice di restare lì solo per prendere Louis. Farebbe qualsiasi cosa per non essere separato dai suoi gatti e dal suo migliore amico con un preavviso così breve.</p>
<p>Mentre si facevano strada lungo il corridoio e in una stanza affollata con il resto dei modelli che se ne andavano, Louis allungò il braccio davanti a Harry, facendolo sbattere contro.</p>
<p>"Merda merda merda," sussurrò Louis.</p>
<p>"Cosa c'è che non va?" Sussurrò Harry, guardandosi attorno.</p>
<p>"C'è questo modello con cui sono andato a letto", disse mentre si voltava per affrontarlo, "e vuole ancora continuare a scopare anche se gli ho parlato della mia regola".</p>
<p>"Così-"</p>
<p>"Allora viene qui e per il momento sei il mio ragazzo!"</p>
<p>E prima che Harry potesse persino protestare, un uomo si avvicinò a entrambi. Vedi, Harry era disposto ad andare avanti quando Louis aveva un idiota gay dopo il suo cazzo. Era meno disposto a fingere di essere un ragazzo quando arrivò uno dei suoi vecchi colleghi.</p>
<p>"Louis?" disse l'uomo. Harry guardò alle spalle di Louis mentre cercava di ispezionare il modello. Era magro, dai capelli color ebano, piuttosto bello. Se Harry lo stesse scopando, non gli dispiacerebbe farlo di nuovo. Ma le regole erano regole con Louis.</p>
<p>"Colin", disse Louis. Harry stava decidendo se quella era una supposizione fortunata da parte di Louis o se ricordava sinceramente il suo nome. Sperava in quest'ultimo. “Che bello vederti. Questo è il mio ragazzo, Harry ”sorrise mentre si voltava verso di lui, mettendogli un braccio attorno alla vita come aveva fatto al matrimonio. Non dovrebbe sembrare familiare, ma Harry non poté fare a meno di sciogliersi.</p>
<p>Colin sbatté le palpebre. "Non mi hai mai detto di avere un ragazzo."</p>
<p>"Sì", rispose Louis. "In realtà molto recente, quindi purtroppo non sono disponibile per attività esterne." Non che uno non potesse condurre qualcosa di così diretto in una conversazione, ma se Louis era così schietto non voleva davvero dormire di nuovo con quest'uomo. E questo ha fatto sì che Harry volesse torturarlo ancora un po '.</p>
<p>"Ma" intervenne Harry. "In realtà abbiamo una relazione molto aperta!" Poteva sentire la stretta di Louis sulla sua vita diventare più stretta.</p>
<p>"Veramente?" Colin si rianimò. Harry sapeva che Louis stava cercando di ucciderli entrambi con raggi laser provenienti dai suoi occhi.Avevano guardato abbastanza X-Men perché Harry sapesse che era la superpotenza che Louis voleva.</p>
<p>“A dire il vero,” intervenne Louis con un'espressione accigliata mentre si girava verso Harry, il fastidio chiaro nei suoi occhi, “Volevo parlarti di questo, tesoro. Non voglio più vedere altre persone. Ci sei solo tu nella mia vita. "</p>
<p>E se fosse stata un'altra sera, Harry avrebbe riso di quella dichiarazione vuota mentre cercava di respingerla. Ma tutto ciò che sentì fu di nuovo un rigonfiamento nel suo petto. Anche se Louis non intendeva farlo, sentirlo dire  quelle parole erano più che sufficienti per metterlo in ginocchio.</p>
<p>"Awh", ha esclamato. "Pensavo che non avresti mai detto quelle parole,muffin."</p>
<p>"Ugh", disse Colin con un colpo d'occhio. "Qualunque cosa. Ci vediamo più tardi, Louis.</p>
<p>Mentre lo guardavano allontanarsi, Louis afferrò la mano di Harry e lo tirò verso l'uscita, un'auto li aspettava fuori.</p>
<p>"Grazie, grazie, grazie," disse Louis una volta sul sedile posteriore, afferrando la faccia di Harry con entrambe le mani e beccandolo sulla guancia ad ogni bacio. "Anche con quella merda di relazione aperta che hai tirato, sei il miglior ragazzo falso che abbia mai avuto."</p>
<p>Falso , era la parola che si attaccava come una carta velina bagnata su una corda da bucato in testa. Louis non avrebbe nemmeno avuto un vero ragazzo per cominciare, quindi è così che avrebbe mai visto Harry. Come falso da usare quando necessario.</p>
<p>"Sarò tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno, Lou", rispose invece.</p>
<p>"C'è questo after party che devo raggiungere", ha continuato Louis. "Vuoi venire? Sono sicuro di poter trovare qualcuno di cui probabilmente ti innamorerai. È il minimo che posso fare. ”</p>
<p>A meno che non sia tu, Harry voleva dire, no grazie. "Grazie Lou", rispose con uno sbadiglio finto. "Ma preferirei andare a dormire."</p>
<p>“Fai come vuoi, Haz,” scrollò le spalle, illuminandosi mentre si sporgeva verso la parete. “Ehi autista? Puoi alzare quella stazione? È la nostra canzone, Haz! ”</p>
<p>"Oh, mi rendi vivo."</p>
<p>La loro canzone. "Your My Best Friend" dei Queen era diventata la loro canzone dopo che Harry aveva suonato la canzone durante una delle loro sessioni di studio all’università. Dato il titolo, è stato facile marchiarlo come la loro canzone.</p>
<p>"Sei il mio migliore amico", cantò Louis.</p>
<p>Ma ora che Harry ascoltava i testi, si ricordava che doveva essere una canzone d'amore, non solo platonica. Cavolo, è abbastanza sicuro che John Deacon abbia scritto la canzone per sua moglie. La vita era davvero troppo crudele.</p>
<p>Abbracciò Louis per salutarlo quando l'auto si trovò davanti al suo palazzo, l'altro uomo promise di mandargli un sms domani non appena fosse libero. Quindi Harry si ricordò che probabilmente Louis avrebbe fatto sesso. Ancora. Ed era terribile persino geloso di ciò quando non lo aveva mai toccato prima.</p>
<p>Una volta entrato nel suo appartamento  si preparò un po 'di tè,e decise di controllare Twitter. Cercò il nome di Louis, vedendo le foto di loro al concerto di Adele aggiornate dagli account. Harry non si vedeva nelle foto dei paparazzi, ma spuntava nelle foto dei fan di tanto in tanto quando era con Louis. I fan che erano al concerto devono averle pubblicate su alcuni account, perché le loro foto erano ovunque. E il suo cuore si è miserato quando ha visto come ... bene si adattano insieme.</p>
<p>Tenevano entrambi da bere, sorridendo mentre guardavano il palco. Nella foto successiva Louis si era chinato e gli aveva  sussurrato qualcosa all'orecchio, e fu allora che Harry si rese conto che stava sorridendo come un pazzo anche se non riusciva a ricordare ciò che Louis gli aveva persino detto. Non importava comunque. Non ricorda di aver sorriso così intorno a nessun altro.</p>
<p>E non ha aiutato il fatto che la maggior parte dei commenti chiedessero se fossero una coppia.</p>
<p>mariana503: @tommoupdates aspetta chi è quel ragazzo dai capelli lunghi sulla destra ???</p>
<p>taytay10: penso sia suo fratello</p>
<p>kitykatz45:  Louis non ha nessun fratello minore</p>
<p>taytay10: non lo so allora il socio in affari</p>
<p>rickydicky5: tutti voi ricordate che è gay, giusto</p>
<p>mariana503: non mi interessa ,sembrano carini insieme !!! lou ha bisogno di un fidanzato siamo onesti</p>
<p>Si chiedeva se i fan sapessero davvero la sua posizione al riguardo. Semmai, Harry immaginava che Louis alla fine si sarebbe sistemato alla fine degli anni '40(2000), una volta che le cose nella vita sarebbero rallentate.</p>
<p>Se la vita gli aveva insegnato qualcosa, sapeva che doveva almeno parlare con qualcuno di questi ... sentimenti. Louis era ovviamente fuori discussione. Zayn? Bene, si è laureato in psicologia, quindi in realtà sarebbe stato utile in questo. Ma non poteva mantenere nulla da Liam, e Liam era terribile nel mantenere segreti. Lo avrebbe sicuramente detto a Louis quando poteva, e sarebbe stato umiliante per Louis scoprirlo in quel modo. Ciò ha lasciato solo una persona possibile.</p>
<p>                                         *</p>
<p>"Ero nel bel mezzo di un sogno molto bello," brontolò Niall mentre si sedeva sulla sua poltrona. "Quindi è meglio che tu stia morendo o peggio per interrompere il mio sonno di bellezza."</p>
<p>“È peggio” borbottò Harry mentre si lasciava cadere sul divano. Fortunatamente l'appartamento di Niall non era troppo lontano dal suo, e sapeva che l'irlandese era decisamente addormentato alle due del mattino, ma non aveva altra scelta. Quindi si era presentato alla sua porta, Niall in piedi lì con i capelli arruffati e gli occhi stanchi.</p>
<p>“Sarò io a giudicare.Sputa il rospo."</p>
<p>Harry fece un respiro profondo, chiedendosi da dove cominciare. Solo la semplice dichiarazione era abbastanza difficile da togliere dalla lingua prima di ridacchiare, ma sapeva che doveva farlo. "PensodiamareLouis," eruppe dalla gola, bruciando e causando sollievo allo stesso tempo.</p>
<p>"Tu cosa?" Niall si accigliò, sporgendosi in avanti.</p>
<p>“Io ... penso di essere innamorato di Louis? O forse voglio solo andare a letto con lui. Chi lo sa ”, deglutì. “Tutto è iniziato quando siamo andati al matrimonio di suo padre. Mi ha fatto fingere di essere il suo ragazzo e per qualche ragione mi ha fatto pensare ... che potrebbe succedere? Non sembrava strano farlo? Come se in realtà non mi dispiacesse vederlo come il mio ragazzo, ma è troppo da affrontare? Soprattutto quando non ho mai pensato a lui in quel modo.Sono certo che sarebbe interessante - perché andiamo lui è davvero stupendo - ma non sono mai stato attratto da lui in quel modo. Il massimo che abbiamo mai fatto è stato quando ci siamo quasi baciati in Giamaica. Ma questo non significava nulla per nessuno dei due, o almeno così pensavo. Poi è c’è stata la settimana con lui che mi ha portato fuori tutta la domenica e abbiamo dovuto fingere di essere di nuovo fidanzati e sembrava giusto anche se era falso e sbagliato e non credo di avere idea di cosa stia succedendo con il mio cuore adesso. Tutto quello che so è che il mio stomaco batte solo quando lo vedo o addirittura penso a lui e ... ”sospirò. "Io non so cosa fare. Non è come se lui corrispondesse. È solo una merda completa ”. Si accasciò contro i cuscini, volendo solo fare un pisolino. Sperava che Niall avrebbe già risposto adesso, ma l'irlandese lo stava fissando con gli occhi spalancati.</p>
<p>"Niall. Di 'qualcosa. Per favore."</p>
<p>“Vuoi dire che non avete mai scopato? In dieci anni?"</p>
<p>Harry fece un respiro profondo, contemplando di lanciargli un cuscino decorativo. " Questo è quello che hai capito?"disse con un viso impassibile.</p>
<p>"Decisamente peggio della morte", borbottò Niall. "Wow. Mi dispiace, Harry. Immagino che l'unica cosa che posso dire sia ... pensi sia solo una cotta? Ti sembra uno? "</p>
<p>No. Decisamente no. "Non lo so", mentì. “Ma perché è importante? A Louis non piacciono le relazioni, e se gli dico che voglio qualcosa tra noi, cercherà solo di non farmi male e finirà per prendere le distanze e poi perderò il mio migliore amico! Farò di tutto per tenerlo nella mia vita, Niall. "</p>
<p>"Capisco," disse gentilmente. “Ma devi pensare anche a te stesso. Pensi che saresti in grado di stargli vicino mentre ti senti così? Anche i tuoi sentimenti devono essere considerati. Non importa se ciò potrebbe mettere a disagio Louis per un po ', ma non è colpa tua se ti senti così. "</p>
<p>Harry sospirò. Voleva davvero andare a letto a questo punto. Forse coccolare i suoi gatti e dormire per una buona settimana. “Sembra quasi colpa mia. "Harry è troppo romantico e capita di innamorarsi del suo migliore amico perché è single".Che migliore amico sono. "</p>
<p>“Bene, stai già deducendo la risposta di Louis a questo punto. Non hai pensato che potresti piacergli? ”</p>
<p>Certo che lo aveva pensato, ma conosceva Louis troppo bene. Non avrebbe voluto ciò che che voleva lui. “Louis ama chiaramente la sua vita da single, Niall. Come potrei chiedergli di rinunciarci a causa mia? ” E non poteva rischiare di perderlo in qualsiasi veste.</p>
<p>“Sarà la sua scelta se lo fa, soprattutto sapendo cosa provi per lui. Tocca a te, Haz, dirglielo o no ”Niall sospirò. "Penso che voi due fareste una bella coppia, considerando che tutti vi vedono già così."</p>
<p>Ora ciò era qualcosa che Harry non aveva preso in considerazione. "Pensavi davvero che avessimo scopato in segreto in tutti questi anni?" mormorò. "Ricordi i miei ragazzi, vero?"</p>
<p>"Beh, sì," Niall scrollò le spalle. “Ma hai sempre avuto rotture orribili e Louis era sempre lì per confortarti. Quindi abbiamo solo supposto che fosse coinvolto", corrucciò le labbra in pensiero," un po 'di terapia del cazzo ".</p>
<p>"Terapia del cazzo?" Balbettò Harry. "Sei pazzo? Non abbiamo mai dormito insieme nei dieci anni in cui siamo stati amici. Perché è tutto ciò che siamo: amici. ”</p>
<p>"Ok va bene", ha detto l'irlandese alzando le mani in segno di sconfitta. "Quindi non hai mai sfregato il cazzo con Louis - ridicolo se me lo chiedi, ma non importa- però non è fuori luogo pensare che dei migliori amici abbiano scopato per divertimento da un lato."</p>
<p>“Forse altri amici, ma non noi. L'ho sempre visto solo come un amico, ”fece una pausa. "Fino alla scorsa settimana in realtà."</p>
<p>Niall ridacchiò. "E ora vuoi che ti dia quella terapia del cazzo."</p>
<p>Harry chinò la testa mentre gemeva. L'altro uomo non l'aveva nemmeno inquadrata come una domanda; più come una dichiarazione. Ed era triste perché era vero. Non solo era innamorato, ma aveva dei bisogni e Louis era in forma da far schifo. Cavolo, potrebbe anche rinunciare alla sua avversione per il sesso occasionale se questo è tutto ciò che Louis voleva da lui. Non aveva bisogno di ammetterlo però. "Certo che lo faccio", ha deriso. "Non vivrò come un prete se riesco a stare con lui."</p>
<p>"Bene," disse Niall mentre si alzava. “L'unico modo per scoprirlo è se glielo dici davvero, Harry. E dato che sono quasi le tre del mattino, mi piacerebbe dormire un po '. Puoi restare qui se vuoi e se vuoi parlare con me ad un'ora ragionevole, ma questo è l'unico consiglio che il mio cervello privato del sonno può darti in questo momento. "</p>
<p>Harry annuì mentre si alzava. "Hai ragione. Penso che tornerò a casa, però. Grazie, Niall. Per l'ascolto."</p>
<p>"Nessun problema", rispose con uno sbadiglio. "Fammi sapere cosa pensi di fare in modo che tutti possiamo organizzarci in modo appropriato."</p>
<p>Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono. “Questo è un segreto tra noi! Non osare dirlo agli altri. Soprattutto Louis! E nemmeno Zayn, perché ne parlerà subito a Liam che lo dirà a Louis. ”</p>
<p>"Sì, sì", disse Niall appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta, chiudendo gli occhi un po 'mentre si toccava il cuore con un dito stanco. "I segreti sono al sicuro con me."</p>
<p>Con un sospiro e un veloce abbraccio, Harry uscì e si diresse verso il suo appartamento. Si sentiva meglio dopo averne parlato, proprio come pensava, ma comunque. Sentiva che mancava qualcosa. Forse il miglior modo di agire era dirlo a Louis. Ma forse era meglio rimandare  quella conversazione per quando sarebbe tornato da New York. Non voleva esprimere i suoi sentimenti e poi andarsene. O forse sarebbe una buona idea. Perché se Louis lo avrebbe rifiutato, avrebbe una rete di sicurezza a un mese di distanza da lui in modo che non ci sarebbe alcun imbarazzo tra di loro.</p>
<p>Ma no, neanche quello lo voleva.Dovrebbe aspettare per dopo il suo viaggio. È tutto.</p>
<p>                           *</p>
<p>"Per favore, rimuovete tutti i bagagli dal corridoio. Tra poco ci sposteremo dal gate."</p>
<p>Harry sospirò, sapendo che era sistemato e pronto per il decollo. Si assicurò di aver preparato abbastanza vestiti, di aver salutato tutti i suoi gatti e i ragazzi e di dare a Louis un abbraccio che potrebbe essere durato un po 'troppo a lungo mentre lo lasciava andare prima del controllo di sicurezza.</p>
<p>“Ritorna tutto intero, va bene?" Louis gli sussurrò all'orecchio, abbracciandolo ugualmente forte.</p>
<p>Notò alcuni adolescenti che li fissavano mentre guardava da sopra la spalla, sussurrando l'un l'altro mentre si avvicinavano. Avevano riconosciuto Louis? O pensavano che fossero dei veri fidanzati che erano drammatici prima di un volo?</p>
<p>Fidanzati. Era un'altra cosa che non aveva potuto tenere lontana  dalla sua mente per tutta la settimana mentre faceva i bagagli. Questi sentimenti scatenati che pensava fossero comunque assopiti nel suo petto avevano causato una tempesta dolorosa di sentimenti. Perché proprio come un interruttore, Louis non era più solo il suo migliore amico. No, adesso era il suo migliore amico in forma con cui si vedeva in una relazione. Una relazione che includeva ... come diceva Trey Songz, the neighbors knowing his name.Clamorosamente.</p>
<p>Si agitava ogni volta che vedeva apparire il nome di Louis sul suo telefono. Le loro chiamate notturne avevano finito per farsi più lunghe, Harry lo camuffava come anticipazione dei suoi viaggi. Louis non doveva sapere che voleva solo ascoltare la sua voce il più a lungo possibile, il suo cuore che batteva nel mentre. Si ritrovava con un ampio sorriso ogni volta che guardava i suoi snapchat. Maledizione, aveva persino avviato una bacheca su Pinterest sui luoghi di matrimonio. Era troppo a fondo.</p>
<p>Ma forse è solo una cotta? Una cotta che sarebbe andata via, soprattutto dopo aver trascorso un po 'di tempo lontani. Niall aveva detto che era una possibilità. Ma era normale sviluppare una cotta per il tuo migliore amico di dieci anni?</p>
<p>Una vocina nella testa di Harry continuava a dirgli di dirlo a Louis, anche se era solo un messaggio. Forse un accenno di qualcosa di romantico, qualsiasi cosa.</p>
<p>Harry: Ehi, Lou? Penso di essere innamorato di te .</p>
<p>Diglielo! Diglielo!</p>
<p>Invece, la sua mente tornò in Giamaica.</p>
<p>2015</p>
<p>"Non ti fa male?" Louis ridacchiò. Harry era attualmente sdraiato su un tipo di letto, con la testa nel grembo  del più grande mentre uno dei loro altri amici gli stava tatuando le caviglie.</p>
<p>“No,” sorrise Harry, guardando in basso verso i suoi piedi. “Mi fa solo il solletico. È una bella sensazione."</p>
<p>"Solo tu troverai piacevole un ago nella tua pelle" ridacchiò. "Non lo fare neanche morto."</p>
<p>“Mai dire mai, Lou,” sorrise Harry, allungando una mano per dargli un colpetto sul naso</p>
<p>“Ecco!" Ed sorrise, chiaramente soddisfatto del suo lavoro. "Abbastanza buono per te?"</p>
<p>"Com'è?" Harry ridacchiò, alzando le gambe in aria in modo che Louis potesse vedere meglio. Non poteva finire la sua sessione di tatuaggi senza l'approvazione di Louis.</p>
<p>Era luglio e stavano festeggiando sullo yacht di una persona famosa in Giamaica. Ci sono tre pistole per tatuaggi e Harry si ritrova pronto a farsi tatuare da uno degli amici di Louis. Ora si era sdraiato su un divano con i piedi davanti a sé, con la testa in grembo a Louis mentre entrambi cercavano di smettere di ridacchiare senza motivo.</p>
<p>"Nonostante la lettura capovolta, sembra fantastico, Ed", replicò Louis con un largo sorriso, spostando il ciuffo da un lato con quelle sue delicate dita. Harry non poté fare a meno di sorridere di più quando l'altro uomo premette un dito contro le fossette.</p>
<p>"Allora è perfetto," sorrise Harry.</p>
<p>Louis rise. "Questa è la tua canzone preferita, e proprio sfacciato sul posizionamento, non credi?"</p>
<p>Harry aveva deciso di farsi tatuare il testo di "Careless Whisper" di George Michael sulle caviglie (soprattutto perché era il suo punto forte da cantare ogni volta che aveva una rottura), quindi anche se era ancora ubriaco sapeva che doveva ancora fare  tatuaggi con giochi di parole. Pertanto, le caviglie erano la sua scelta migliore. "Never" alla sua destra e "Gonna dance again" alla sua sinistra. La coppia perfetta davvero.</p>
<p>"Forse," sospirò, seppellendo la faccia contro il suo grembo. Louis sfoggiava un paio di bermuda rossi che gli salivano verso le cosce, quindi Harry si trovava letteralmente di fronte ,i peli delle gambe contro la sua guancia. Una sensazione piacevole tutto sommato.</p>
<p>"E ti sta bene," continuò Louis, "perché non dovresti davvero ballare su quelle tue gambe bambi."</p>
<p>"Heyyyy," mise il broncio Harry. Non era il migliore, ma faceva del suo meglio. "Non sono un cattivo ballerino."</p>
<p>"Certo che no, amore", disse Louis mentre gli dava una carezza sulla guancia.</p>
<p>Forse era su di giri, ma Harry non poteva rimanere arrabbiato mentre guardava negli occhi blu chiaro di Louis. In qualche modo erano più chiari di notte, guardandolo così.</p>
<p>Finalmente i tatuaggi furono finiti e Harry si ritrovò con Louis sulla terrazza, guardando le stelle invece dei suoi occhi. "Hai visto Il re leone giusto?" iniziò.</p>
<p>"Certo che l'ho fatto," Louis ridacchiò. "Che c'entra?"</p>
<p>"Ricordi quando Timon e Pumbaa guardano le stelle?"</p>
<p>“Mhm?” Mormorò Louis.</p>
<p>"E se Timon avesse ragione?"</p>
<p>"Che cosa?"</p>
<p>“E se avesse ragione? Che quelle, "Harry indicò le luci scintillanti," in realtà non sono stelle, ma lucciole che sono state catturate nell'enorme tessuto nero lassù? "</p>
<p>E invece di ridere di lui, come farebbe qualsiasi persona sana di mente, Louis annuì semplicemente, meditando sinceramente sull’ipotesi. Harry sapeva di avere un angelo custode tra le mani. "Chi lo sa, Haz", replicò Louis. "Chiunque potrebbe avere ragione, credo."</p>
<p>"Tranne flatearthers", disse Harry con tono severo.</p>
<p>"Tranne flatearthers", ripeté Louis.</p>
<p>Harry rimase a fissare il cielo, socchiudendo gli occhi per vedere se una delle lucciole si sarebbe mossa. L’ avrebbe catturata, sapeva di poterlo fare.</p>
<p>"Balliamo!" Disse all'improvviso Louis,balzando sorprendentemente veloce dal telo.</p>
<p>"Proprio adesso?" Chiese Harry, sbattendo le palpebre.</p>
<p>Louis allungò la mano con un inchino drammatico. "Se permettete."</p>
<p>“Sarebbe un piacere, signore,” Harry ridacchiò, alzandosi e accogliendo la sensazione delle braccia nude di Louis attorno a lui.</p>
<p>Ballavano così, Harry contro il suo petto e Louis canticchiava una canzone sconosciuta e li conduceva intorno alla terrazza, ondeggiando insieme al suono delle onde che si infrangevano in lontananza e al debole suono di qualunque cosa il DJ stesse suonando nell'area del bar sottostante.</p>
<p>Ma Louis aveva avuto ragione sulla goffaggine di Harry, perché il più piccolo finì per inciampare su un asciugamano che era sul pavimento e cadde contro il suo compagno di ballo. Fortunatamente Louis ebbe  la perspicacia di avvicinarsi ad alcuni dei cuscini, attutendoli entrambi mentre atterravano.</p>
<p>“Scusa,” mormorò Harry con un piccolo sorriso. Aprì di più le gambe per mettersi a cavalcioni correttamente, trattenendo il respiro mentre guardava Louis. Le labbra dell'altro uomo erano aperte e lo slancio era sufficiente per spingerlo in avanti.</p>
<p>"Ti ho detto che non sei un bravo ballerino," disse Louis senza fiato, portando una mano sul viso di Harry per spostare un ricciolo libero. "Inciampi sempre."</p>
<p>"Solo perché so che sarai lì per afferrarmi," sussurrò Harry, sporgendosi un po '.</p>
<p>Adesso le loro labbra erano pericolosamente vicine. Harry poté sentire i respiri caldi che sfuggivano dalla bocca di Louis contro la sua. Si chiese che sapore avesse, e dall'espressione sul viso di Louis, sembrava che stesse affrontando una domanda simile. Come un magnete, si spinse più vicino alle bellissime labbra di Louis, nel disperato tentativo di assaggiarle.</p>
<p>"Sarà meglio andare a dormire," sussurrò Louis, rompendo il silenzio.</p>
<p>Così non lo scoprì mai.</p>
<p>"Sì," concordò Harry.</p>
<p>E non ne parlarono più.</p>
<p>Ma non poteva rischiare. Non poteva rischiare che Louis lo evitasse perchè provava questi sentimenti.</p>
<p>Harry: Ci vediamo quando torno xxx</p>
<p>Questo è tutto ciò che poteva scrivere e la risposta di Louis arrivò all'istante.</p>
<p>Louis: buon volo, amore. Mandami un sms quando atterri x</p>
<p>E con ciò, spense il telefono, riponendolo in tasca.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. LOUIS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parte 2: Louis</p><p> </p><p>"Allora, ci vediamo dopo stasera?"</p><p>Louis sbatté le palpebre all'uomo. Josh? No. John?Iniziava con una J, di sicuro. "Scusa, amico," disse mentre finiva di abbottonarsi la camicia. “Ma devo andare. È stato un piacere e ti chiamerò se mai vorrò di nuovo. ”</p><p>Il biondo si accigliò, le lenzuola gli si ammucchiarono attorno alla vita mentre si sedeva sul letto. "Ma tu non hai il mio numero?"</p><p>Louis gemette internamente. Certo che no, e non aveva intenzione di ottenerlo. Rendeva sempre molto chiaro alle sue scopate che fosse una cosa di una volta, così adesso è come se questo ragazzo non lo sapesse. Quest'uomo non avrebbe potuto già cogliere il suggerimento? "Sai, se è destino , suppongo che otterrò il numero giusto, Jack."</p><p>L'uomo si accigliò di nuovo. "È Karl."</p><p>Qualunque cosa. Louis fece una mezza scrollata di spalle prima di sgattaiolare fuori dalla porta, chiudendola saldamente dietro di sé.</p><p>Anche se il tempo stava diventando più freddo, Louis continuava a dimenticare di portare un maglione quando usciva, quindi ora era costretto a camminare con gli stessi vestiti della sera prima -(walk of shame è un espressione idiomatica che non si può tradurre e significa letteralmente passeggiata della vergogna che sta per indicare il ritorno a casa dopo una notte di sesso con uno sconosciuto)- che consistevano in una camicia sottile che non poteva assolutamente riscaldarlo.</p><p>Se Harry fosse stato con lui, probabilmente gli avrebbe dato il suo maglione mentre lo rimproverava per non aver portato il suo. La vera e propria nonna che era sempre Harry.</p><p>"Harry," borbottò, cercando le chiavi dei suoi jeans mentre camminava nel parcheggio vicino, scrutando le file per la sua auto. Potrebbe esserci più allegria nel suo passo se sapesse che avrebbe visto il suo migliore amico tra poche ore, ma sentiva solo il dolore alle ossa e un mal di testa che si avvicinava mentre pensava al resto della sua giornata vuota.</p><p>Una volta trovata la sua auto e iniziato a guidare verso il suo appartamento, fermandosi a un semaforo, non poteva ignorare la pesante sensazione nel suo petto di non vedere la sua notifica preferita apparire sul suo telefono. Non che se lo aspettasse in alcun modo, dato che Harry aveva almeno altre due settimane prima di tornare a casa.</p><p>"Altre due settimane di sofferenza più che altro", borbottò.</p><p>Le ultime settimane non erano state delle migliori, se Louis avesse dovuto essere sincero con se stesso. Pensava che sarebbe andato bene almeno le prime due settimane, ma ogni domenica sembrava vuota senza Harry.Aveva provato persino a portare alcuni uomini nella loro panetteria, sperando che potessero temporaneamente sostituire il buco formato da Harr.</p><p>Ma erano noiosi, non avevano la stessa risata o lo stesso umorismo del suo migliore amico. E non è che non fossero divertenti (lo erano a modo loro), ma nessuno aveva i ricci castani indisciplinati  sulla cima della sua testa con un bun(chignon) disordinato, o i grandi occhiali neri che tendevano a scivolare via dal naso ogni pochi minuti, o gli occhi verdi che brillavano ogni volta che Louis lo lasciava straparlare su qualche nuovo dipinto che stava studiando, o anche i vestiti che sembravano aver appena saccheggiato il guardaroba della nonna.  .</p><p>Gli uomini erano simpatici, ma non erano Harry. Nessuno potrebbe essere come Harry.</p><p>E a quanto pare Louis non voleva nemmeno più dormire con gli uomini. Senza vedere Harry dopo, sembrava inutile.</p><p>Ma la sua vita non ruotava attorno a Harry, quindi perché gli mancava così? Aveva ancora circa tre settimane prima che lui tornasse. Forse era abituato a fare facetime quotidiani se in realtà non si vedevano, mandando messaggi sciocchi avanti e indietro quando erano liberi. Ma almeno quando facevano facetime, Louis doveva tuttavia promettere di vederlo almeno una volta nella settimana e di trascorrere un'intera giornata con lui.</p><p>Era peggiorato ancora di più quando il telefono di Harry si era rotto, quindi non potevano più scambiarsi messaggi. Passare settimane senza avere Harry di fronte a lui,con le fossette fuori e sorridendo un sacco, era semplicemente troppo ... irritante per lui da sopportare. Louis era al limite.</p><p>Se Harry non poteva essere lì, la cosa migliore erano i suoi gatti. Andava ancora a dare da mangiare ad Artemisia e Leonardo ogni giorno, i fratelli erano chiaramente felici di ospitare un visitatore in assenza del loro proprietario. Sarebbe rimasto un po 'più a lungo del previsto, con un gatto in grembo mentre l'altro dormiva accanto a lui, scattando foto che alla fine avrebbe inviato al loro proprietario. Anche se Harry non c'era, il suo appartamento sembrava comunque lui, e calmava l'irrequietezza di non avere il suo migliore amico in giro.</p><p>Ma poi la proprietaria di Chewbacca gli aveva scritto un messaggio dicendo che avrebbe dato lei da mangiare ai gatti ora che era tornata dal suo viaggio di lavoro, e adesso non poteva nemmeno avere una scusa per deprimersi  nell'appartamento di Harry in sua assenza. Potrebbe aver preso uno dei maglioni di Harry che era in una pila di biancheria durante la sua ultima visita, pensando tra sé e sè che non voleva dimenticare l'odore del suo migliore amico. Niente di strano al riguardo.</p><p>Tornò nel suo appartamento, guardandosi intorno annoiato. Se Harry fosse stato lì, gli avrebbe detto di leggere un libro se fosse stato esausto. Ma proprio come il sesso, se non avesse avuto Harry da condividere in seguito, non ne valeva la pena.</p><p>Optò per deprimersi sul divano, facendo zapping sul suo schermo piatto. Con appena la pazienza di leggere rapidamente i titoli, si fermò quando vide la familiare tenda di British Bake Off. Era un nuovo episodio, quindi, ancora una volta, non sarebbe stato in grado di raccontarlo a Harry fino a quando entrambi non l'avessero guardato.</p><p>Harry stava forse tenendo il passo con i loro programmi a New York? Lo sperava, sospirando mentre spegneva la TV.</p><p>                            *</p><p>Il giorno dopo, aveva fatto un servizio fotografico con Adidas che non vedeva l'ora.</p><p>"Allora, come va la vita senza Harry?" Chiese Bebe. Era una modella dagli Stati Uniti ed era il volto dell'Adidas ormai da anni. Era famosa per i suoi post sulla positività del corpo, silenziando sempre i commenti che le dicevano che era troppo grassa per essere una modella dei loro vestiti. Anche se era più grande, la considerava come una sorella minore,per questo la raggiungeva sempre quando era in città. E dato che erano uniti, aveva incontrato Harry una o due volte nel corso degli anni, il suo migliore amico l’aveva affascinata all'istante. Una delle tante cose che adorava di Harry era che poteva fare amicizia con chiunque volesse, e ciò gli fece sentire la mancanza ancora di più. Soprattutto quando amici come Bebe lo ricordavano prima ancora che Louis lo tirasse su in conversazione.</p><p>Al momento erano accoppiati per girare alcuni dei nuovi vestiti unisex per la linea di primavera, parlando tra di loro tra una ripresa e l'altra.</p><p>"Che cosa?" si accigliò, cercando di apparire offeso. Come faceva a sapere che gli mancava?</p><p>"In primo luogo, sembra come che il tuo pesciolino domestico abbia fatto i bagagli e ti abbia lasciato",spiegò. “In secondo luogo, ho visto il tuo triste tweet 'Tutto da solo' l'altro giorno e una volta controllato l’ Instagram di Harry, ho capito . Il tuo ragazzo ti ha lasciato solo e ora ti manca. "</p><p>Oh. Quindi Louis era così ovvio. E non era stata colpa sua se aveva deciso di ottenere un po' di brandy dalla sua scorta e aveva deciso da ubriaco di scrivere un tweet mentre guardava una delle romcom preferite di Harry. E non poteva negare il modo in cui il suo cuore si contraeva nel sentire Harry essere chiamato "suo ragazzo". Non pensava davvero a lui in quel modo, ma non vedeva il motivo di correggerlo quando era bello sentirlo. "Se sono sincero," sospirò appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia su cui era seduto. "Non così bene."</p><p>"E cosa te lo fa dire?" mormorò in risposta.</p><p>"Non lo so. Mi manca molto, immagino. Sono abituato a vederlo ogni settimana e cose del genere. Ma tutto tornerà alla normalità una volta tornato. "</p><p>"Capisco", disse mentre si ispezionava le unghie. “Sta vedendo qualcuno? Penso che avesse un fidanzato o qualcosa dell'ultima volta che l'ho visto. "</p><p>Louis si accigliò, non apprezzando davvero l'improvviso strattone di gelosia alla menzione dell’ ex di Harry. "È di nuovo single", disse semplicemente. “Quel coglione lo ha tradito, ma da allora è andato a qualche appuntamento infruttuoso. In cerca del suo principe azzurro e tutto il resto. ”</p><p>“Awh. Bene, spero che trovi qualcuno, ”Bebe fece una pausa pensierosa. "Quindi cosa farai una volta che si sposerà?"</p><p>"Che cosa?" Da quando Harry si stava sposando?</p><p>"Mi hai sentito. Che cosa hai intenzione di fare quando non sarà disponibile ogni domenica per le vostre uscite e avrà un marito? "</p><p>"Um-" Louis fece una pausa. Non ci aveva davvero pensato. Bene, Harry voleva sposarsi. Ma ... quello era in un lontano futuro, giusto? "Non è possibile. L'uomo che sposerà Harry deve essere assolutamente perfetto per lui, e ci vorrà un po 'prima di trovare quella persona. "</p><p>"Va bene", rispose lei. "Così mettiamo il caso che nei prossimi due anni che finalmente trova quella persona. Che cosa hai intenzione di fare allora? Non che ti abbandonerebbe davvero come amico, ma molto probabilmente il suo tempo sarà speso per costruire una famiglia. Oh! E se ha i suoi figli?Voi ragazzi, sicuramente non avrete tempo di passare il tempo così tanto ”.</p><p>Louis sospirò, non volendo davvero sentire questo quando gli mancava disperatamente Harry. "Non che non apprezzo che tu mi abbia detto che alla fine perderò complessivamente il mio migliore amico ", ha detto. "Ma dove vuoi arrivare,tesoro?"</p><p>"Che potresti abituarti a questa sensazione", rispose Bebe con una scrollata di spalle. "Harry molto probabilmente alla fine troverà qualcuno giusto?"</p><p>Bene ... lo aveva considerato ad un certo punto. Ma quello non era davvero in primo piano nella sua mente. Ci pensò come se pensasse di ottenere una colonscopia un giorno: a disagio quando succede, ma inutile soffermarsi su di essa fino al momento opportuno.</p><p>"Certo che lo farà," borbottò Louis. “Ma non voglio ancora perderlo. Ho bisogno di un giusto avvertimento o qualcosa del genere. "</p><p>"Non è davvero una tua scelta", disse Bebe con un piccolo sorriso, "se non l'hai notato."</p><p>"Beh, cosa mi suggerisce, signora Yoda?" sbuffò. "Cosa potrei fare per tenere il mio migliore amico con me per il resto della mia vita?"</p><p>"Chiedigli un appuntamento", disse semplicemente.</p><p>"Che cosa?"</p><p>“Esci.Con.Lui “.</p><p>Louis inclinò la testa verso di lei, restringendo gli occhi nel processo.Avrebbe potuto sentire male. “Spero tu stia scherzando.”</p><p>“Andiamo. Ti importa chiaramente di lui, Lou. Perchè no? Sembra che non riesci a stare lontano da lui per troppo tempo, quindi cerca di renderlo tuo.Così puoi tenerlo per sempre. "</p><p>Perchè no? Perché Harry è il suo migliore amico e non ti innamori così del tuo migliore amico. Il tuo partner dovrebbe diventare il tuo migliore amico. Non il contrario.Maledizione, probabilmente sarebbero comunque degli orribili partener, giusto? Non è per questo che non hanno mai provato ad uscire insieme in passato? Non mentirà a se stesso e dirà che non ha pensato al possibilità in passato, ma non c'è mai stata una ragione infallibile anche solo pensarci quando Harry non potrebbe mai essere il suo ragazzo .</p><p>Ma poi di nuovo, se avesse funzionato, avrebbe avuto Harry per sé per il resto delle loro vite. Alcune persone avevano già pensato che loro uscissero insieme anche quando avevano chiarito che non lo facevano. Ma non è mai stato un problema. Era solo un effetto collaterale di avere un migliore amico del genere(maschile) da cui sei attratto. Niente di più.</p><p>C'era troppa storia tra loro per rovinarla con una relazione. Ma Gesù era difficile ignorare il modo in cui il suo stomaco brontolava per l'eccitazione al pensiero che funzionasse.</p><p>"Penso che questo sia probabilmente il momento più lungo in cui tu abbia mai taciuto", disse con un sorriso che poteva competere con il gatto del Cheshire. “Quindi penso che tu abbia la tua risposta proprio lì dentro. Chiedigli di uscire e corteggialo. Penso che lo meritiate entrambi. "</p><p>E prima che Louis potesse replicare, un assistente di produzione si avvicinò e chiese loro di prepararsi per le riprese successive.</p><p>"Con piacere, tesoro," disse Bebe mentre si alzava dalla sedia. Si voltò verso Louis, dandogli una carezza sulla guancia. “Pensaci, Lewis . Potresti ancora catturare il buon pesce finché puoi ", allontanandosi prima che potesse rispondere.</p><p>Non sapeva ancora cosa dire, se fosse stato onesto.Appuntamento? Con Harry? Era un ragazzo bellissimo, ed era noto quanto fosse bello da quando si erano conosciuti. E lui lo conosce. Sa cosa gli piace, cosa odia, cosa fa spuntare le fossette. Conosce Harry. Ma anche se è il suo migliore amico, ciò non significa che Harry lo vorrebbe in quel modo per cominciare. Cavolo, Louis non è nemmeno sicuro che sarebbe una buona idea.</p><p>"Louis?" sentì Bebe chiamare da qualche parte.</p><p>Ma si stava comunque bagnando prima di piovere . In questo momento doveva lavorare.Servizio fotografico prima, crisi relazionale dopo.</p><p>"Vieni,tesoro!" gridò prima di correre fuori dalla sedia.</p><p>                                          *</p><p>"Oh! Mi dispiace così tanto, ragazzo "disse un uomo  dietro. "Non intendevo urtarti in quel modo."</p><p>Mentre alzava lo sguardo dal suo telefono, Louis sentì a malapena qualcuno che lo sfiorava, quindi si voltò con un sorriso per trovare un vecchio in piedi dietro di lui. Erano entrambi in piedi accanto al bancone della pasticceria in attesa dei loro ordini. Indossava un gilet blu, del tipo che era chiaramente lavorato con cura da una persona cara. Spessi occhiali marroni poggiavano comodamente sul suo naso e capelli bianchi pettinati ordinatamente sulla sua testa. "Nessun problema, signore", disse. "Può succedere a chiunque."</p><p>L'uomo sorrise mentre lo guardava. “Beh, sembri piuttosto comodo. Hai appena finito di fare work out(allenamento)? Voi giovani rimbalzate sempre con questi vestiti originali. ”</p><p>"No", disse Louis ridendo mentre guardava giù verso ciò che indossava. Erano solo un paio di jogger di vetements con un maglione abbinato. "Trovo che i vestiti siano comodi ."</p><p>"Capisco" disse l'uomo con un cenno del capo. “Sono Arthur. Vieni qui spesso? Non credo di averti visto in giro, ragazzo. ”</p><p>“A dire il vero,” disse Louis ridacchiando mentre metteva in tasca il telefono, “Di solito sono qui intorno la domenica con il mio migliore amico, ma è stato negli Stati Uniti nelle ultime settimane, quindi non ho trovato il tempo di venire qui. Soprattutto un giovedì come oggi. Mi chiamo Louis. "</p><p>"Ah", disse il vecchio con un cenno deciso, chiaramente soddisfatto della risposta. “Il fratello di mia moglie si chiama Louis. Bravo ragazzo. Non smette mai di parlare, anche con la dentiera ", disse con una risatina che fece ridere Louis," Spero che il tuo amico torni sano e salvo allora. Mia moglie è la mia migliore amica e odio stare senza di lei. In realtà sono qui ad aspettare il suo dolce preferito,vedi. Ha appena subito un intervento alla schiena, quindi la sorprendo con il suo pasticcino preferito. "</p><p>"Oh, che gentile", disse Louis. “Spero che si stia riprendendo bene. Da quanto tempo state insieme?" Pensava solo fosse educato chiedere in questi casi, specialmente quando aveva visto il modo in cui gli occhi del vecchio si erano illuminati quando l’aveva menzionata.</p><p>"Sono stato sposato con lei per cinquantasei anni", disse con un lieve sorriso. “Non scambierei nessuno di quegli anni con qualcos'altro. Ci siamo incontrati mentre studiava qui - è del Senegal - e sono abbastanza sicuro di essermi innamorato dal primo momento in cui l'ho vista. Non volevo pressare nulla, anche se volevo corteggiarla. E sarebbe tornata nel suo paese d'origine per la metà dell'anno, quindi parlavamo principalmente con le lettere. Un giorno mi scrisse una lettera in cui diceva che qualcuno da casa le stava chiedendo la mano in matrimonio e non era sicura di accettare o meno. Naturalmente, non volevo che lei sposasse qualcun altro, ma le dissi che avrebbe dovuto accettare se riteneva che fosse giusto. Ma durante la sua successiva visita a Londra, eravamo fuori a passeggiare in un parco al chiaro di luna e una proposta di matrimonio mi scivolò dalla bocca . Prima che potessi scusarmi per essere così oltre, lei accettò. Tre figli, sette nipoti e due pronipoti dopo, direi che sono felice di averle proposto quando potevo. ”</p><p>"Sembra ..." si interruppe senza fiato. Avrebbe voluto che Harry fosse lì per ascoltare quella storia con lui, perché era sicuro che l'uomo più giovane sarebbe stato in lacrime e avrebbe già abbracciato Arthur senza motivo. Ora, Louis non era necessariamente contro il matrimonio. Non l’aveva soltanto mai considerato. Perché stabilirsi con una persona quando potrebbe divertirsi senza impegno? Ma sentire Arthur parlare di sua moglie in quel modo gli fece chiedere se fosse il tipo di amore che Harry cercava. "Meraviglioso", disse facendo un respiro profondo, sapendo che alcune lacrime si erano formate negli angoli dei suoi occhi. "Davvero meraviglioso."</p><p>“Fetta di torta di ciliegie!” gridò un cassiere, quasi sorprendendoli entrambi mentre Arthur si voltava verso di esso.</p><p>"Bene",disse. “Questo è il mio ordine. È stato un piacere parlare con te, Louis. Spero di vederti in giro con il tuo amico un giorno. ”</p><p>"Quando tornerà a casa," Louis sorrise con un cenno del capo, "Sarò sicuro di dirgli che dobbiamo venire qui durante il resto della settimana e imbatterti in te."</p><p>Arthur rise mentre annuiva e se ne andò.</p><p>"Ecco il tuo ordine:torta di zucca, signor Tomlinson!" disse allegramente la cassiera.</p><p>"Grazie" sorrise, prendendo rapidamente il sacchetto di carta e quasi correndo fuori dal negozio. Era ancora un po 'emozionato nel sentire la storia d'amore del secolo, ma sapeva che doveva andare avanti e assicurarsi che nessuno lo vedesse.</p><p>Non che qualcuno sapesse che era in giro, ma non poteva far sapere a nessuno che aveva effettivamente comprato una fetta della stupida torta di zucca di Harry. E una volta tornato nel suo appartamento, non sapeva nemmeno quale fosse la sua intezione per la stupida fetta. Mangiarla? Guardarla poggiata sul suo bancone? Forse leccarla? Chi cazzo lo sa.</p><p>Al  momento, le diede un rapido annuso e la mise nel suo frigorifero. E decise di deprimersi sul divano per i suoi prossimi problemi di sofferenza.</p><p>Mentre si sedeva, lanciò uno sguardo a una delle immagini sulla mensola sopra il suo camino. Un faccia da bambino di Harry, affiancato da Louis, entrambi in maglioni abbinati che la mamma di Harry aveva comprato per loro.</p><p>Era stata scattata durante la festa di compleanno di Louis, pochi mesi dopo il loro primo incontro. Aveva odiato il fatto che non sarebbe stato con Harry per il suo compleanno, e aveva quasi passato la giornata a deprimersi a Doncaster se non fosse stato per sua madre. Ma mentre la Vigilia andava avanti, avevano avuto un suono a sorpresa sul loro campanello, e c'era Harry con una torta in una mano e un regalo di compleanno nell'altra. Louis non era mai stato così felice di vederlo, e da quel giorno aveva saputo che Harry doveva essere nella sua vita per sempre.</p><p>Erano stati inseparabili sin dal primo giorno in cui si erano incontrati, in quella fatidica sera di ottobre. Louis rise tra sé e sé mentre il ricordo si riviveva nella testa.</p><p>2012</p><p>Louis scese le scale, avanzando verso la musica che proveniva da una delle porte aperte lungo il corridoio. Era la notte di Halloween, ed era già stato a tutte le buone feste intorno al campus. Con la faccia dipinta di bianco e il sangue finto che gli usciva dalla bocca, aveva pensato di aver realizzato un Dracula rispettabile in tutti i sensi. Ma dato che era mezzanotte passata, pensava che il suo cazzo avesse bisogno di agire un po 'adesso, e chi meglio di una delle migliori matricole che aveva visto nel campus prima quel giorno: David qualcosa. Ottenere i cognomi e tutto ciò che non contava davvero quando volevi solo entrare nei pantaloni di un biondo sexi per una notte.</p><p>"Numero 26 ... Numero 28!" sorrise mentre cercava la chiave per aprire la porta. David aveva detto che aveva una scorta sotto il tappetino, ed eccola lì.</p><p>Una volta che aveva spinto la chiave nella serratura,aveva aperto la pesante porta con uno scricchiolio e gli occhi si erano adattati all'oscurità. C'erano due letti nella stanza, uno chiaramente vuoto mentre l'altro con un bozzo di persona sopra.</p><p>“David?” aveva sussurrato ad alta voce, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé mentre camminava. Tutto ciò che gli aveva risposto era stato un leggero russare e dato che l'uomo aveva chiarito in anticipo cosa voleva fare con lui, Louis aveva pensato che non sarebbe stata una cattiva idea spogliarsi fino alle mutande e arrampicarsi dietro di lui.</p><p>La testa di David era tra due cuscini, probabilmente stava ancora russando. Il che era divertente, perché avrebbe potuto giurare di averlo appena visto a una festa nemmeno un'ora fa .Le matricole non riuscivano comunque a reggere i loro cocktail.</p><p>Ma non era venuto lì per parlargli, specialmente una volta che il suo cazzo aveva cominciato a notare il corpo caldo accanto a lui. Aveva fatto scivolare il braccio sul petto dell'altro uomo, sfiorandogli il collo mentre cercava di svegliarlo di nuovo. "David" mormorò. "Svegliati."</p><p>Finalmente l'altro uomo stava cominciando a svegliarsi e voltarsi. “Cos”</p><p>Louis non era del tutto sicuro di quello che sarebbe successo dopo, ma un uomo che non sembrava David all'improvviso si era alzato a sedere e aveva iniziato ad urlare come una donna in travaglio. Il che aveva fatto cadere Louis dal letto mentre l’uomo si era appoggiato indietro scioccato e Louis era atterrato con un forte tonfo sul pavimento. E la prossima cosa che sa è che lo stesso uomo aveva iniziato a spruzzare qualcosa sul suo viso che gli aveva fatto bruciare gli occhi.</p><p>"Tu chi sei?" aveva gridato l'uomo, ancora spruzzandogli il viso con il liquido che bruciava.</p><p>Louis non era riuscito nemmeno a vedere correttamente a quel punto, quindi tutto ciò che aveva potuto fare era urlare e gemere mentre cercava di sfregarsi gli occhi. "Sono cieco! Sono cieco!" aveva gridato di rimando, già convinto di aver perso la vista. "Che cazzo fai, persona che non è David?"</p><p>“David?” aveva risposto la voce relativamente profonda. “Pensavi che fossi David? Lui è il mio compagno di stanza- ”</p><p>"Coinquilino?" Aveva gridato Louis, cercando di sfregarsi gli occhi. "Mi ha detto che il suo compagno di stanza è un secchione che sarebbe stato soltanto in biblioteca ..."</p><p>"Non sono un secchione!" Aveva gridato l'uomo mentre gli lanciava un cuscino.</p><p>“AHHHHHH!” era tutto ciò che Louis era riuscito a dire quando il dolore era diventato insopportabile, ed era stato allora che l'uomo era sembrato rendersi conto di ciò che aveva fatto.</p><p>"Oh, cazzo", lo aveva sentito imprecare, e improvvisamente Louis si era sentito trascinare solo dio sapeva dove. Doveva essere un posto in cui l'acqua gli veniva versata negli occhi mentre cercava di schiarirsi la vista.</p><p>Alla fine, la notte si era conclusa con entrambi seduti nella sala comune del dormitorio. Louis su un lato del divano mentre l'altro uomo era seduto fermo contro l'altra estremità.</p><p>"Quindi è così che saluti tutti i tuoi ospiti?" Louis aveva mormorato, usando una bottiglia d'acqua per spruzzare più acqua negli occhi. "Cercare soltanto di ucciderli con del veleno accecante ?"</p><p>Non era riuscito ancora a vedere l'uomo, ma aveva sentito uno sbuffo. “Non era veleno. Era solo un vecchio profumo di Burberry che mi aveva regalato mia sorella. Il mio spray al pepe era nel mio zaino, sfortunatamente. O forse ... fortunatamente per te. "</p><p>"Non sono mai stato spruzzato con quello spry al pepe", aveva brontolato Louis mentre ruotava gli occhi nella direzione dell'uomo, "e non pensavo che avrei mai rischiato la vita in questo modo nella notte di Halloween di tutti i tempi."</p><p>"Rischiato?" l'uomo aveva inghiottito, le sopracciglia inarcate furiosamente. “Cos'altro avrei dovuto fare quando ho trovato uno strano uomo nel mio letto? Permettergli solo di fare quello che fa con tutte le altre matricole? ”</p><p>Louis aveva interrotto il suo drammatico versamento di acqua, chiedendosi se la sua pittura per il viso fosse ormai scomparsa. "Aspetta" aveva sbattuto le palpebre nella direzione dell'uomo. "Sai chi sono?"</p><p>"Certo che lo faccio", lo aveva deriso l'uomo. Ora che i suoi occhi avevano ripreso gran parte della loro vista, Louis aveva potuto vedere più chiaramente il suo aspirante attaccante. L'uomo aveva una zazzera di capelli ricci in testa, i riccioli che gli cadevano appena dietro le orecchie. Spessi occhiali neri incorniciati poggiati sul naso, occhi verdi dietro di loro con un cipiglio e labbra carnose rosa, con il broncio tenuto saldamente. Indossava una semplice t-shirt dei Fleetwood Mac da uno dei loro tour, pantaloncini da ginnastica larghi sul fondo, gambe piegate fino al petto, calze arcobaleno sui suoi piedi. Sembrava davvero un piccolo cervo, con dentro un misto di rana. Louis aveva avuto la sensazione che il viso di un bambino lo avrebbe reso più girino una volta che avesse sorriso, ma al momento si era trovato con uno sguardo socchiuso che sembrava pronto ad ucciderlo. “Sei Louis Tomlinson. Sei uno del terzo anno e sei un vero ... Don Giovanni è un bel modo di dirlo. Probabilmente hai dormito con un quarto dei gay del primo anno e abbiamo appena finito con ottobre. Data la tua reputazione, probabilmente vorresti conquistare un altro quarto entro la fine di questo semestre. "</p><p>Louis non aveva potuto fare a meno di ridacchiare. Quindi la sua reputazione era conosciuta in tutto il campus. "Puoi davvero incolparmi di voler divertirmi?" aveva chiesto innocentemente. Questo ragazzo era etero? Quindi i suoi giudizi venivano da quel punto di vista e non necessariamente dalla promiscuità della sua vita? Tuttavia, non riusciva a pensare a nessun uomo etero che dormisse in calze arcobaleno.</p><p>“Se inviti qualcuno ad andare a letto una volta e non ti preoccupi di rispondere poi alle loro chiamate 'divertente non è proprio',quindi non voglio niente di tutto questo, grazie. Come la divinità Britney ha detto: "hai la spavalderia di un campione, peccato per te, non riesci proprio a trovare il compagno giusto".</p><p>Oh, decisamente gay. Anche con buon gusto. Ma citare la principessa del pop non avrebbe facilitato questa conversazione. "Dice un uomo che probabilmente è ancora vergine e non sa cosa si sta perdendo", aveva ribattuto.</p><p>L'uomo lo aveva fulminato più duramente. "Non sono affari tuoi," aveva mormorato. "Inoltre, non mi interessa l'opinione che ha di me un uomo che non può nemmeno uscire con uomini della sua età."</p><p>Louis aveva roteato gli occhi. “Come se due anni rappresentassero una grande differenza d'età! E la ragione per cui mi rendo disponibile per voi novellini è perché ho già dormito con tutti gli uomini disponibili nella mia classe. Non è divertente dormire con qualcuno due volte, credimi. ”</p><p>"Ah," lo aveva deriso l'altro, con gli occhiali che gli scivolavano un po' sul naso prima di rimetterli a posto. “Probabilmente sei solo pessimo a letto e non vuoi che i tuoi partner te lo dicano. Contribuisce ad aumentare il "mistero" di qualunque sia il tuo personaggio. "</p><p>"Se così fosse," si era pavoneggiato Louis mentre gettava la testa, "allora il tuo compagno di stanza David non mi avrebbe implorato di scoparlo stanotte nel suo letto considerando la mia reputazione. E in realtà ha pregato stamattina, in ginocchio. Nel gabinetto della biblioteca ”aveva aggiunto con un sorriso compiaciuto.</p><p>L'altro uomo aveva emesso un conato di vomito. “David può fare quello che vuole nel suo tempo libero. Basta non dirmelo . Probabilmente hai avuto più partner di Zeus a questo punto. ”</p><p>"Zeus?" Louis aveva fatto una smorfia. “Mi staresti paragonando al più grande porco della mitologia greca? Non sono per niente come lui."</p><p>"Hai ragione," aveva detto l'uomo con un cenno del capo, Louis aveva inarcato un sopracciglio nel vederlo cedere così facilmente. “Zeus non faceva discriminazioni su dove infilava il suo cazzo, e tu sei gay come Boy George. Quindi scusami, sei solo una puttanella gay. Forse Narciso ti si adatterebbe meglio. "</p><p>"Narciso?" aveva esclamato. Louis non sapeva perché si preoccupasse esattamente dell'opinione che questo ragazzino allampanato e qualsiasi aveva di lui, ma qualcosa dentro di lui stava manovrando le sue emozioni per sistemare le cose. “Ragazzo, sai come inondare un uomo di complimenti. È davvero una meraviglia che tu sia senza appuntamento nella notte di Halloween. ”</p><p>"Domani ho un esame", aveva dichiarato l'altro uomo. "Scusami se do valore ai miei studi invece di provare ad avere scopate insignificanti con estranei."</p><p>"Esame di cosa?" Louis aveva brontolato, ancora molto vigile visto che i suoi occhi gli facevano ancora male. " Fare il cazzone critico?"</p><p>E a quel punto, l'altro uomo aveva iniziato a ridere. Una risatina gli era sfuggita dalla gola e Louis si era guardato intorno per trovare l'uomo che cercava di coprire il suo sorriso.</p><p>"Cosa c'è di così divertente?"</p><p>"Bene", aveva iniziato l'uomo, "non ti sbagli del tutto. Questa è fondamentalmente la mia specializzazione se chiedi alle persone giuste. "</p><p>"La tua specializzazione è infatti 'Giudicherò gli altri per aver fatto sesso insignificante'?" Louis voleva davvero sapere dove questo stava andando a parare.</p><p>L'uomo aveva scosso la sua testa. "No", aveva ridacchiato di nuovo. “La mia specializzazione è nell'arte. Il giudizio fa parte dei miei studi. Giudicare, scrivere articoli su ciò che giudico. E dal momento che il mio esame è per il corso di Classici, immagino di vedere solo comportamenti che gli dei greci hanno avuto con gente del popolo come te. Il genere umano non si evolve molto ".</p><p>Louis aveva sbattuto le palpebre. “Tutto quello che sto percependo è che gli dei erano troie e anche io? È quello che stai dicendo? "</p><p>L'altro uomo si era stretto nelle spalle, la punta delle sue dita era andata sotto il bordo degli occhiali per strofinarsi uno degli occhi. "Può essere. Non so nemmeno cosa sto dicendo, dato che dovrei dormire proprio ora. Non parlare con il Casanova del campus. "</p><p>"Potrei mostrarti le mie abilità da puttanella se non avessi cercato di accecarmi a morte" aveva mormorato Louis e non mentiva del tutto. L'uomo seduto di fronte a lui era attraente e se si fossero incontrati in un modo diverso, Louis avrebbe usato ogni trucco del suo libro per infilarsi nei suoi pantaloni.</p><p>E in perfetto stile secchione, l'altro uomo era arrossito al commento. "No grazie," aveva ridacchiato. "Non sono il tipo di ragazzo da una botta e via."</p><p>Louis si era stretto nelle spalle.Era valsa la pena provare. "Romantico senza speranza, allora?" aveva offerto.</p><p>L'uomo aveva annuito. “Mi piacerebbe pensarlo. Non ho visto Pretty Woman un milione di volte per niente. ”</p><p>Perché non lo aveva sorpreso? "Immagino  questo scenario", aveva detto Louis. "Sarei la tua puttana della notte che finirai per salvare." E se questa matricola avesse un sacco di soldi sul suo conto bancario, sarebbe sicuramente un vantaggio.</p><p>E a quel punto, l'altro uomo aveva emesso una risata che aveva scosso il suo intero corpo, le gambe si erano dimenate davanti a lui e quasi gli avevano dato un calcio sulla coscia di Louis. "No", aveva detto senza fiato. “Uno, non salvo nessuno. Due, sei sicuro che non vuoi essere salvato dalla tua vita da troia. E tre, sono Julia Roberts in ogni scenario. "</p><p>Ora era il turno di Louis di ridere, perché quest'uomo era assolutamente ridicolo in tutti i sensi, ma non si era mai sentito così attirato  da un estraneo totale. Quello doveva cambiare. “Bene, te lo concedo. Ora, posso almeno sapere il nome dell'uomo che mi ha quasi ucciso stanotte? ”</p><p>"Oh", l'uomo si era rianimato mentre era strisciato verso di lui. "Sono Harry Styles", aveva detto mentre tendeva la mano.</p><p>"Piacere di conoscerti, Harold," aveva detto Louis, scuotendola. "Ora so a chi fare causa per le mie spese mediche."</p><p>Harry aveva ridacchiato mentre si sedeva di nuovo. “Non lo farai. Basta scopare un ricco CEO che può pagare per te. "</p><p>"Sai che in realtà non sono una prostituta, vero?" Perché sembrava che Harry non fosse troppo convinto che non lo fosse a questo punto.</p><p>E come aveva previsto, Harry sembrava una rana quando sorrideva. Tranne che questa rana aveva fossette, adorabili fossette. E l'unica parte veramente verde di lui erano i suoi occhi. "Lo so" aveva ridacchiato senza fiato. "Ma sono ancora sorpreso dal fatto che sei riuscito a non infilarti nei miei pantaloni in una notte che volevi andare a letto con un uomo."</p><p>E onestamente, anche Louis ne era rimasto sorpreso. Perché non aveva nemmeno tentato di vedere che tipo di rumori sarebbero usciti da quella bella bocca mentre lo succhiava?</p><p>"Anche Casanova ha bisogno di una notte libera", aveva detto Louis con un sorriso. "Inoltre, forse preferirei tenere qualcuno come te come amico e non spaventarti così in fretta."</p><p>Le sopracciglia di Harry si erano sollevate sulla sua fronte, mentre sbatteva le palpebre con occhi spalancati. "Vuoi che siamo amici?"</p><p>Louis si era stretto nelle spalle. “Anche se mi hai attaccato il primo secondo in cui mi hai incontrato, per il quale non ti incolpo nemmeno perché avrei fatto lo stesso, penso che tu sia una brava persona. Sto seguendo un corso di storia che proprio non capisco, quindi avere una specializzato in arte per  amico non sarebbe poi così male. ”</p><p>“Quindi vuoi usarmi,” Harry lo aveva schernito con un sorriso.</p><p>"Non nel modo in cui probabilmente ne hai bisogno," aveva risposto Louis con uno sguardo acuto, guardando le guance di Harry arrossire una volta capito cosa intendeva dire.</p><p>"Stai zitto", aveva mormorato. "Preferirei un'amicizia a questo."</p><p>"Quindi è un sì?"</p><p>"Louis," aveva detto Harry, sedendosi un po' più dritto mentre lo guardava negli occhi. "Penso che questo sia l'inizio di una bella amicizia."</p><p>"Penso che potrebbe anche essere" aveva sorriso Louis. Aveva alcuni amici, ma non aveva preso in considerazione l'idea di trovarne uno tra le matricole. E certamente non così attraente. Anche quando gli stava dando la sua faccia migliore di rana  come un sorriso, le labbra che si contraevano come se avessero voglia di dire qualcosa.</p><p>"Hai qualcosa da dire, curly?"</p><p>"Sai da quale film viene?"</p><p>Louis sbatté le palpebre. "Da cosa viene?"</p><p>“La battuta che ho appena detto. "Louis, penso che questo sia l'inizio di una bella amicizia"? "</p><p>"Viene da un film?" Ovviamente  questo ragazzo doveva anche essere un secchione cinematografico.</p><p>"Viene da Casablanca!" Harry aveva ansimato. “E anche il personaggio a cui lo dice si chiama Louis! Non è divertente? "</p><p>Non era affatto divertente, dato che Louis non aveva davvero riso delle coincidenze, ma gli aveva comunque fatto una risatina. "Immagino che lo sia," Louis aveva riso, sorridendo al coglione di fronte a lui.</p><p>Harry gli aveva sorriso, chiaramente compiaciuto che la sua battuta fosse stata finalmente compresa. "Bene. Ma non l'hai mai visto? ”</p><p>“Ho seguito un corso di cinema, piccola, e ho dormito per metà. I film sono noiosi quando devi studiarli, in particolare quelli vecchi in bianco e nero. "</p><p>"Bene," aveva detto Harry. “Potrei insegnarti anche sui film? Li trovavo noiosi fino a quando non ho imparato a guardarli davvero. "</p><p>E mentre Louis fissava quegli speranzosi occhi verdi, sapeva di essere coinvolto.Qualunque cosa fossero destinati ad essere,  sapeva che Harry avrebbe fatto parte della sua vita.</p><p>"Mi piacerebbe," aveva risposto, tirando fuori il telefono per ottenere il numero di Harry, "Mi piacerebbe molto."</p><p>E da quel momento in poi, erano stati inseparabili. Come migliori amici . Ma perché si sentiva così miserabile quando Harry non c'era? Questa non potrebbe essere una normale reazione alla sua assenza.</p><p>Decise di cucinare per sè, accendendo la radio mentre lo faceva. Il pollo avvolto nel prosciutto di Parma con mozzarella era il piatto di conforto che preparava per Harry o sè stesso ogni volta che ne avevano bisogno. Era iniziato quando Louis aveva deciso di sorprendere Harry con un mini appuntamento dopo che il giovane aveva avuto una terribile rottura con uno dei suoi fidanzati. Harry era tornato a tirare su con il naso nel suo appartamento, e Louis era già lì a preparare la cena per lui da una ricetta casuale che aveva trovato online.</p><p>Quindi divenne la loro abitudine, e anche se al momento Harry non era lì, Louis aveva bisogno di un po 'di conforto.</p><p>Mentre iniziava a grigliare il pollo, notò che Roman Kemp era in onda proprio ora. Alzando il volume dei suoi altoparlanti, decise di ascoltarlo.</p><p>“ Adesso abbiamo una canzone che è arrivata con una dedica speciale. Stephanie, la tua ragazza vuole solo farti sapere quanto significhi per lei dopo essere passate dalle migliori amiche a fidanzate nel giro di cinque anni. Ti ama e ti dedica questa canzone per il vostro anniversario speciale. "</p><p> </p><p>“Hold the Line” di Toto iniziò a suonare e Louis si appoggiò al lavandino mentre ascoltava il testo.</p><p>"Non è nel modo in cui mi tieni<br/>Non è nel modo in cui dici che ti importa<br/>Non è nel modo in cui hai trattato i miei amici<br/>Non è nel modo in cui sei rimasto fino alla fine<br/>Non è nel modo in cui guardi o le cose che dici che farai ”</p><p>Non sapeva perché, ma sentire quei testi cantati gli tirava le corde del cuore.</p><p>“Resta in linea!<br/>L'amore non è sempre puntuale! ”(Love isn’t always on time-titolo della storia)</p><p>E mentre la melodia si avvolgeva attorno a lui, Louis si sentiva come se stesse soffocando. "Amore?" riuscì a sussurrare. Amore. Era innamorato di Harry. Lui. Era.Innamorato.Di.Harry.</p><p>Pensò a ciò che Bebe gli aveva detto l'altro giorno.Chiedigli un appuntamento aveva detto. Ma era Harry. Gli amici non dovrebbero innamorarsi l'uno dell'altro. C'è un motivo per cui non si sono mai messi insieme fin dall’inizio. Non è vero?</p><p>Questa è la domanda su cui  riflettè  per tutta la notte, specialmente mentre giaceva nel suo letto scorrendo vecchie foto sul suo telefono. Aveva un album specifico solo per Harry e lui, e aveva oltre quattromila immagini e video. E il più delle volte, delle loro vacanze condivise in tutto il mondo.<br/>Per il ventiquattresimo compleanno di Harry, Louis aveva deciso di portarlo in un resort alle Hawaii. Avevano portato anche il resto della gang, ma come al solito la coppia era rimasta insieme per gran parte delle vacanze. Erano andati a fare snorkeling insieme, erano saliti su una montagna, erano andati in una moto d'acqua. Se era qualcosa di eccitante da fare, Harry e Louis lo avrebbero fatto. Ma nella mente di Louis, nulla avrebbe battuto il modo in cui appariva Harry quando erano sdraiati sulla sabbia calda a guardare il tramonto insieme.</p><p>E se lo ricorda sempre, perché ha scattato una foto di quel momento. Quindi eccolo lì, anni dopo, a sospirare mentre la guardava. I capelli di Harry erano stati raccolti in una crocchia disordinata per tutto il giorno, e alla fine si era arreso e li aveva lasciati andare quando si erano riposati sulla spiaggia. Il lieve bagliore del cielo ne evidenziava così bene i lineamenti. Per non parlare di come ... sembrava  in forma solo sdraiato lì nei suoi piccoli pantaloncini gialli.</p><p>Non ha aiutato che nel tentativo di smettere di essere eccitato da una foto del genere Louis ha finito per passare alle foto della festa di compleanno di Harry. E fu sfortunato perché Harry aveva trascorso quella festa felicemente ubriaco e seminudo con il suo costume succinto con conchiglie che gli coprivano i capezzoli, ricoperti di glitter arcobaleno che Niall gli aveva gettato all'inizio della serata. Louis aveva visto i suoi quattro capezzoli più volte durante la loro amicizia, ma vederlo apparire come una sgualdrina con i suoi capezzoli coperti in modo suggestivo suscitava in lui cose che non pensava fossero possibili.</p><p>E suscitava davvero molte cose, perché aveva sentito un irrigidimento nei pantaloni mentre scorreva, e guardò in basso per vedere che era davvero duro da innocenti scorrimenti di foto di Harry.</p><p>Quindi era sicuro di dire che era veramente, onestamente, totalmente fottuto. Soprattutto da quando aveva un disperato bisogno di scopare. Adesso. Ma era essenzialmente inutile poiché lo trovava noioso senza che Harry lo vedesse dopo. Come poteva persino pensare di andare a letto con qualcun altro quando tutto ciò che voleva era il suo migliore amico?</p><p>Quindi Louis ebbe un'idea. E un'idea orribile, davvero. Ma doveva fare qualcosa per la situazione nei suoi pantaloni.</p><p>Senza pensarci due volte, gettò da parte il telefono e prese il portatile dal comodino, scavando nel cassetto con l'altra mano. Dopo aver trovato il lubrificante, inspirò profondamente e iniziò a digitare esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno al momento: “Uomo con capelli lunghi e occhiali succhia il cazzo".</p><p>Il dito passò sopra il tasto Invio, come se fosse l'ultima goccia di sanità mentale rimasta nella sua amicizia puramente platonica con Harry. Una volta premuto, non ci sarebbe stato un modo per tornare indietro e  pensare al suo migliore amico semplicemente come un amico.Masturbarsi pensando a lui  portò a un ambito completamente nuovo la loro relazione, se Harry voleva unirsi a lui o no era un'altra domanda.</p><p>Ma pensò con l'altra testa dolorante e premette con forza il tasto. Centinaia di video apparirono, accarezzandosi attraverso i suoi jogger mentre scorreva. E abbastanza divertente, ha trovato un ragazzo con lunghi capelli castani che stava succhiando un grosso cazzo nell’anteprima e rapidamente cliccò su di esso.</p><p>Dopo essere venuto guardando l'abito del compleanno di Harry e quasi essersi immerso nel lubrificante, stava già ansimando pesantemente mentre allentava la mano su di sé, osservando il modo in cui l'uomo dondolava furiosamente sul cazzo. Chiuse gli occhi mentre immaginava che Harry facesse lo stesso, pensando che i rumori provenienti dallo schermo fossero quelli del suo migliore amico.</p><p>Anche dopo dieci anni, non aveva ancora idea di quali fossero i rumori sessuali di Harry. Si erano sempre assicurati di non essere vicini l'uno all'altro se stavano facendo sesso, quindi nemmeno per caso Louis lo aveva scoperto. Ora si chiedeva come gemesse, se era rumoroso e produceva suoni osceni come l'uomo nel video.</p><p>"Vieni sulla mia faccia" , sentì dire da una voce roca, aprì gli occhi per vedere l'uomo che si era allontanato dal succhiare, tirando fuori la lingua mentre aspettava lo schizzo. E si ricordò che aspetto aveva una volta Harry quando stava inghiottendo della vodka liscia dalla bottiglia con la lingua fuori, il che lo spinse oltre il limite.Arrivò nel suo pugno proprio come aveva fatto l'altro uomo del video, ricoprendo con lo sperma gli occhiali dell'uomo dai capelli lunghi .</p><p>"Merda", sussurrò ad alta voce. Era decisamente innamorato.</p><p>                           *</p><p>Louis aveva fatto molte cose stupide nella sua vita. Una volta aveva organizzato una festa mentre sua madre era via e aveva dimenticato che potesse vederele foto su Facebook. Una volta aveva calciato da ubriaco un pallone da calcio in una finestra di un edificio abbandonato, dimenticando che c'era un poliziotto proprio dietro l'angolo. Si dimenticava anche di indossare il preservativo a volte, beveva troppo e quasi andava in coma,eccetera eccetera.Aveva preso molte decisioni stupide nella sua vita.</p><p>Tuttavia, ottenere il tatuaggio complementare a quello che il tuo migliore amico ha sul suo avambraccio le batte tutte.</p><p>Soprattutto quando non sa nemmeno se il suo migliore amico lo ricambierà. Ma dopo essersi masturbato con un porno che gli somigliava, sapeva che Harry era permanentemente incastrato nel suo cuore. Quello era probabilmente il miglior sesso che avesse avuto da settimane, e non sapeva se essere felice o scontento fosse con la propria mano. Combinalo con il vuoto a forma di Harry che sentiva nella sua anima e che si stava costruendo nell'ultimo mese, sapeva di essere completamente, impotente, totalmente innamorato. E, naturalmente, l'unico modo per rimediare sarebbe stato ottenere il tatuaggio del pugnale la mattina successiva.</p><p>E ora, circa otto ore dopo, era seduto sul divano con una nuova fascia intorno al braccio. Detto tatuaggio a pugnale era stato un successo e aveva fatto male un cane. Come diavolo ha fatto Harry  non solo a farsi tatuare  ma anche ad apprezzare il processo è al di là della sua comprensione. Beh, sapeva di avere un fetish del dolore, quindi non era poi così sorprendente.</p><p>La sua mente tornò a quando Harry aveva ottenuto la sua rosa, tutto felice di aver finalmente tatuato un fiore su di lui.</p><p>2015</p><p>" Può andare a farsi fottere per quanto mi riguarda," aveva tirato su con il naso Harry mentre si stringeva a sé più forte.</p><p>"Certo che può", Louis aveva annuito, mettendo un braccio intorno al suo amico mentre camminavano verso il negozio di tatuaggi. Era l'inizio di marzo e Harry aveva appena trovato il suo fidanzato di lunga data a letto con un altro uomo. William lo aveva pregato di restare, ma Harry non ne aveva voluto sapere e lo  aveva interrotto prontamente. Ma Louis era lì quando Harry alla fine si era spezzato nel suo appartamento, singhiozzando per aver perso tempo con qualcuno a cui non importava nemmeno di lui.</p><p>Ciò era accaduto una settimana fa, e ora Harry era deciso ad andare avanti. Aveva dichiarato che avrebbe ottenuto il tatuaggio della rosa che in origine voleva ottenere come complementare al potenziale tatuaggio di pugnale di William. Avevano anche programmato di ottenere i tatuaggi allo stesso tempo, essendo il romantico  che era Harry e tutto il resto. Ora si stava dirigendo all'appuntamento non con quella coglione, ma con Louis.</p><p>"Con chiunque finisca," aveva dichiarato Harry con voce ferma, "dovranno farsi tatuare quel pugnale per dimostrare che mi amano. Se non valgo l'ago, allora non vale il mio tempo. ”</p><p>Louis gli avrebbe voluto dire che poteva innamorarsi di un ragazzo a cui non piaceva farsi tatuare in primo luogo, ma aveva preferito lasciare che Harry si deprimesse e lasciasse fuori i guai. Non sarebbe servito a nulla cercare di far ragionare un uomo che aveva in mente una cosa.</p><p>Così lo aveva accompagnato per ottenere la rosa, osservando con meraviglia mentre l'artista gli trafiggeva con cura la pelle con l'inchiostro. E ricorderà sempre la gioia nella faccia di Harry mentre guardava la rosa finita, sperando di trovare  qualcuno che ottenesse il pugnale.</p><p>E ora, anni dopo, Louis si era ritrovato con il suo primo tatuaggio in assoluto: un pugnale. Quello che completava la rosa di Harry. Era davvero nella merda.</p><p>Una volta tornato a casa, pensò che sarebbe andato in giro per il suo appartamento per la giornata. La vita era completamente noiosa senza Harry, si rese conto, quindi avrebbe preferito andare in letargo fino al suo ritorno. E fortunatamente per lui, Harry sarebbe dovuto tornare la prossima settimana, quindi l'attesa non sarebbe stata troppo lunga. Non gli importava nemmeno di dirgli subito i suoi sentimenti; nel frattempo aveva solo bisogno di riaverlo in giro.</p><p>Il suo telefono emise un segnale acustico accanto a lui, interrompendo i suoi pensieri mentre strisciava lo schermo per vedere apparire la bolla di testo di Niall.</p><p>Niall: Giochiamo a calcio tra un'ora. Ci vediamo lì!</p><p>Calcio. Buona. Era più che sufficiente per distrarlo. Non voleva pensare all'impegno più doloroso che aveva preso con il suo amico. E anche se Harry lo avesse rifiutato, sapeva che il dolore sarebbe stato mille volte peggio che farsi rimuovere il pugnale dal laser. Forse era  masochista dopo tutto.</p><p>                               *</p><p>Tranne che è stato inutile a distrarlo. Tutto quello a cui poteva pensare era Harry. Un uomo che indossava un maglione simile che piaceva a Harry? Harry. Un bambino con i capelli ricci che correva nel parco giochi mentre sua madre guardava in lontananza? Possibile figlio tra lui e Harry. Foglia casuale con fossette che giaceva sull'erba? Harry. Harry. Harry. Pensava di poter concentrarsi sul gioco e non preoccuparsi di ciò che stava accadendo con Harry, ma una volta che gli era sfuggito un goal facile i ragazzi  decisero di smettere di giocare e si abbatterono su di lui.</p><p>"Cosa c'è che non va, Lou?" Disse Liam a braccia incrociate. "Non per essere scortese, ma stai giocando come qualcuno che non ha mai toccato una palla in vita sua."</p><p>E se doveva essere sincero, era offensivo sentirlo da quando è stato in grado di superare  Liam da quando si erano incontrati. Ma se il suo amico lo diceva, doveva essere vero, il che peggiorava le cose.</p><p>"Qualcosa nella tua mente?" Disse Zayn, porgendogli tutte le bottiglie d'acqua dalla borsa.</p><p>"Non è niente" mormorò, non volendo incontrare i loro occhi. Invece, infilò le mani nei buchi tasche delle scarpe da ginnastica.</p><p>"Se non è niente non avrebbe influenzato il tuo gioco in quel modo", rispose Niall con gli occhi al cielo d'occhio mentre si asciugava la fronte con l'avambraccio.</p><p>Bene, sarebbe bello dire a qualcun altro cosa era successo. Ma non lo avrebbero giudicato per essere così patetico? Forse bastava accennarla come una semplice cotta, niente di più. Non dovevano sapere che era completamente innamorato di lui.</p><p>"Io ... penso di provare dei sentimenti per qualcuno."</p><p>"Quindi hai finalmente capito che era Harry?"</p><p>"Che cosa?" balbettò, guardandoli. Non riuscì nemmeno a capire chi lo avesse detto, solo che era stato detto e nessuno degli sguardi era sorpreso.</p><p>"Paga, Li", sorrise Zayn. Osservò Liam gemere, tirando fuori il portafoglio.</p><p>"Stavate scommettendo su di me?" si accigliò mentre si guardava intorno nel gruppo.Non avrebbe potuto essere più ovvio.</p><p>"È giusto che vinca qualche soldo dopo averti visto soffrire nelle ultime settimane ," ridacchiò Zayn. "Onestamente, Lou, non riesco ancora a credere che ci sia voluto così tanto tempo."</p><p>"Quando ho incontrato entrambi per la prima volta," intervenne Niall. “ chiesi a Zayn e Liam se entrambi non foste qualcosa. Diavolo, vi  conoscete da più tempo di questi due”, annuì verso di loro.</p><p>"Io-" sbuffò, lievemente scoraggiato dal fatto che era così ovvio. “Bene. Sì. Penso di essere innamorato di Harry e mi sta uccidendo, cazzo, non vederlo. ”</p><p>Incontrò gli occhi spalancati attorno al gruppo, Liam sembrava comicamente grande mentre la sua mascella si abbassava più lontano. Ah, quindi pensavano che fosse semplicemente infatuato e non disposto a sposare Harry nel momento in cui fosse sceso dall'aereo. Fottutamente fantastico.</p><p>"E cosa ti ha fatto riflettere?" Chiese Niall.</p><p>"Avrei potuto rendermi conto di quanto significasse per me durante la sua assenza" mormorò Louis mentre guardava in basso per calciare un sasso. “Le mie scopate  sono iniziate a diventare noiose e mi sono sentito miserabile senza di lui.Ho fatto due più due dopo una conversazione con Bebe. "</p><p>"Quindi tu vuoi dirmi," iniziò Zayn, " Che ci è voluto un volo a New York per un mese per renderti conto che sei innamorato di lui?"</p><p>"Il periodo più lungo in cui siamo stati  separati è stato di due settimane!" replicò. Non era colpa sua se non era abituato a stare separato per così tanto tempo.</p><p>"Ah Australia," annuì Niall. "Piuttosto certo che ho dovuto rinchiudere Harry nel suo appartamento per impedirgli di prendere un volo per vederti."</p><p>"Come fai a sapere che non è l'ansia da separazione?" Disse Liam, finalmente parlando mentre tutte le teste si giravano verso di lui. “Non siete mai stati separati per così tanto tempo e non sai come affrontarlo. Potrebbe anche che non essere una cotta. "</p><p>Oh. Era sicuramente una cotta. Più che una cotta. L'ansia da separazione era semplicemente la mancanza della persona con cui si è sempre perché si è abituati ad averla in giro. Non comportava il sogno ad occhi aperti di lei o il desiderio di scoparla fino a perdere i sensi mentre gli mancava così tanto.</p><p>"Perché ..." Louis si interruppe. “Non riesco più a scopare con nessuno! Prima ero solito fare sesso, e poi avrei visto Harry. Ma ora se non riesco a vedere Haz, non ho alcun interesse a scopare. È esasperante! ”</p><p>"Sembra che tu stia usando Harry come aspetto emotivo del sesso", disse Zayn con un cenno del capo. “Sei stato in grado di fare sesso insignificante prima di incontrare Harry, ma dopo che la vostra amicizia è iniziata, hai ovviamente scoperto che era emotivamente stimolante mentre gli altri ti davano la stimolazione fisica. Ora che Harry non c'è più, l'aspetto fisico non è più eccitante per te. "</p><p>Louis tacque mentre guardava Liam lodare il suo fidanzato in risposta. “Adoro quando parli di psicologia, tesoro” ridacchiò, facendo arrossire l'altro uomo.</p><p>"Potrei anche usare la mia prima laurea quando si tratta della merda di Louis," Zayn sorrise mentre gli baciava la guancia. Onestamente, erano un po' troppo sdolcinati. Ma Louis sentiva ancora il suo cuore desiderare di farlo un giorno con Harry.</p><p>"Scusate," sbuffò Louis mentre agitava una mano verso di loro. "Sono quello che ha un problema qui, quindi, invece di psicanalizzarmi, per favore datemi soluzioni se non vi dispiace."</p><p>"Provaci," disse Niall scrollando le spalle. "Non lo scoprirai mai se non glielo chiedi prima."</p><p>Bene, quella probabilmente era la risposta migliore, e la più ovvia in questo. Ma non poteva semplicemente agire d’impulso quando si trattava della sua relazione con Harry. "E se la roviniamo?" Louis chiese seriamente, passandosi le mani tra i capelli. “Non posso perderlo. Non ho mai pensato a lui in modo romantico o sessuale fino a due giorni fa! Come cazzo dovrei dirgli che la nostra amicizia non è più abbastanza? Non puoi semplicemente uscire con il tuo migliore amico, volente o nolente. "</p><p>"Non c'è niente di sbagliato nel frequentare il tuo migliore amico", rispose Zayn, agitando il suo anello di fidanzamento in aria. "E se non funzionasse, penso che voi due sareste ancora amici."</p><p>"Ma", ribatté Liam. "Devi anche considerare se Harry vuole quello che vuoi."</p><p>"Grazie, Li", disse seccamente. “Mi fai dubitare del mio valore nei suoi confronti. Questo mi fa sentire meglio. "</p><p>"Quello che intende", interruppe Zayn, "è che in pratica sai cosa vuole Harry nella vita. Lui vuole una famiglia. Lo sai. Se sei disposto a dargliela, penso che dovresti provarci. "</p><p>"Altrimenti," finì Liam. “Penso che sia meglio non portare avanti nulla. Harry ha avuto il cuore spezzato abbastanza volte e non credo che vorrebbe che tu fossi la causa di un altro. Non vuole il comportamento della non serietà che attui di solito; vuole di più. Un uomo con cui può creare quella famiglia che sogna, come ci ha detto innumerevoli volte. "</p><p>Famiglia? Poteva immaginare di sposare Harry, di iniziare una famiglia con lui? Non aveva mai pensato molto al matrimonio prima, specialmente quando Harry gli aveva detto che doveva sistemarsi con qualcuno, ma non gli era venuto mai in mente di pensare a Harry alla fine della navata con lui. Maledizione, per quanto ne sapeva, continuava a rifiutare il pensiero del matrimonio perché Harry non lo avrebbe sposato.</p><p>E il suo primo pensiero vedendo un bambino era "Voglio averne uno con Harry", quindi doveva significare qualcosa di giusto? "Sì", sussurrò. “Voglio una vita con Harry. Matrimonio, figli ... è l'unico con cui  voglio tutto questo. " Avrebbe fatto una serenata ad Harry con gli  Abba "Take A Chance on Me (dammi un’opportunità)" se avesse dovuto.</p><p>"Veramente?" Zayn sorrise. "Allora gli chiederai di uscire?"</p><p>Louis si mordicchiò le labbra, poi li guardò, annuendo.</p><p>Liam emise un guaito e li portò tutti in un abbraccio di gruppo, saltando di gioia in mezzo al campo.</p><p>"Lou è finalmente un padre di famiglia!" Zayn urlò in aria sopra di loro.</p><p>"E i maiali non stanno volando," cantava Liam.</p><p>Louis voleva gemere per la sdolcinatezza, ma non poteva negare quanto fosse bello realizzarlo. Voleva fare di più che semplicemente saltare di gioia quando sarebbe arrivato</p><p>"Va bene, abbiamo qualcosa da pianificare", disse Niall. "Arriverà qui la prossima settimana, e allora devi dirglielo."</p><p>Louis deglutì. "Così presto?" Beh, non era una cattiva idea. Perché sapeva che avrebbe voluto saltargli addosso il più presto possibile. Il suo corpo non gli permetteva di dimenticare il suo celibato autoimposto per via di Harry.</p><p>"Sì!" Disse Liam. "Non ha più senso aspettare ancora."</p><p>"È piuttosto semplice, Lou", disse Zayn mentre gli dava una pacca sulla schiena, "Incontralo da qualche parte, portalo a fare una passeggiata, confessa il tuo amore e poi vieni a cena con noi in modo che possiamo festeggiare."</p><p>Incontralo prima di cena, confessagli i sentimenti, esci con lui per il resto della vita. Sembra abbastanza semplice.</p><p>"Okay," deglutì Louis. “Sembra fattibile. Penso di poterlo fare. "</p><p>"Fantastico!" Disse Niall. "Ora che abbiamo risolto il tuo problema, forse puoi spaccare qualche culo sul campo."</p><p>"Sì!" Zayn esultò, già intascando la sua bottiglia d'acqua.</p><p>Ma prima di ricominciare a giocare , Liam pose una domanda. "Sono curioso, Lou", disse, "siete amici da dieci anni ormai, e non avete mai avuto occasioni ravvicinate?"</p><p>"Occasioni ravvicinate?" chiese, sapendo benissimo cosa significasse. Non gli andava di dirglielo proprio così.</p><p>"Sai," disse Zayn roteando gli occhi al cielo. "Ogni volta che avete quasi scopato ,ma non l’avete mai fatto."</p><p>"Bene…"</p><p>Si ricordò poi della loro estate in Giamaica. Come sembravano baciabili le labbra di Harry, ma sapeva che erano un frutto proibito. Non aveva intenzione di rovinare  la loro amicizia per una semplice tentazione del genere.</p><p>"Ci siamo quasi baciati in Giamaica", disse semplicemente scrollando le spalle. "Questo è il più vicino in cui è andato."</p><p>“Gesù Cristo e io che pensavo di essere pudico,” lo schernì Niall.</p><p>"Merda," sussurrò Zayn. “Quindi vi siete  quasi solo baciati? Questo è tutto? Non ci sono state scopate ubriache che si sono trasformate in altre solo per divertimento? O del sesso di ripiego dopo le sue rotture? ”</p><p>Louis socchiuse gli occhi. "Non tutti hanno la vostra storia d'amore, Zee."</p><p>"Ma ..." Liam si interruppe. "Non avete mai ... casualmente limonato?"</p><p>"Pensavo vi foste  almeno scambiati delle seghe," aggiunse Niall indicando la coppia. “Questi due probabilmente sono durati due mesi prima che iniziassero a scopare mantenendo la loro amicizia. E non hai mai visto il cazzo di Harry? Difficile da credere, amico. "</p><p>Come se Louis non lo sapesse. Ricordava ancora che era tardi notte durante il suo ultimo anno di università quando era andato in biblioteca per incontrarsi con Harry, portandogli alcuni snack per le sue pause di studio prima degli esami. Non sapeva che sarebbe stato traumatizzato vedendo Zayn in ginocchio succhiare Liam dietro alcuni vecchi scaffali. Louis aveva preso semplicemente il libro di cui Harry aveva bisogno ed era scappato il più velocemente possibile, pianificando mentalmente di inviare loro un conto per la sua futura terapia.</p><p>"Ho visto il suo cazzo", ammise Louis. “Ma era perché eravamo in uno spogliatoio prima di andare a nuotare sul Lago di Como. Non abbiamo mai fatto nient'altro. "</p><p>La mascella di Liam cadde. "Quindi quando hai detto che eri sonnambulo e sei finito nella tenda di Harry quando siamo andati tutti a Leeds ..."</p><p>"Dicevi la verità?" Zayn continuò con uno squittìo.</p><p>"Sì?" Leeds. 2011. Tutti i ragazzi avevano deciso di andare al festival e ognuno di loro aveva montato la propria tenda. In qualche modo, Louis era riuscito a ritrovarsi nella tenda di Harry ogni mattina perché sonnambulo. Poi in qualche modo si era svegliato con Harry tra le sue braccia. Erezione imbarazzante e tutto il resto. Ma questo è quanto più vicino. "È tutto quello che è successo."</p><p>"E quando eri andato sotto la doccia per "aiutare Harry perché aveva lo shampoo negli occhi"eri entrato perché aveva lo shampoo negli occhi?" Chiese Zayn.</p><p>2014. Louis era in cerca di appartamenti e Harry gli aveva offerto un po 'di spazio per dormire .Una mattina Harry stava facendo la doccia e Zayn si era trovato lì, ma una volta che Harry aveva urlato che ci era andato lo shampoo nei suoi occhi, Louis sapeva che doveva andare ad aiutarlo.</p><p>“Stava gridando aiuto e ti aspettavi che lo ignorassi? Sai quanto sono sensibili i suoi occhi! ” Come se non sapessero quanto potesse proteggere Harry.</p><p>"E la notte in cui eravamo a quella festa in una villa fuori Londra, quelle erano macchie di farina sui suoi pantaloni e non il tuo sperma?" Chiese Niall.</p><p>Louis arrossì al ricordo. Non riusciva a ricordare in quale casa si trovassero, ma qualcuno abbastanza ricco da avere tre piscine aveva organizzato un after party allo spettacolo Burberry in cui aveva partecipato. Naturalmente aveva deciso di portare Harry come appuntamento per festeggiare, insieme al resto della gang, ma verso le due del mattino aveva perso di vista il suo migliore amico. Avendo disperatamente bisogno di fare  pipì,aveva camminato per la casa fino a quando finalmente aveva trovato Harry nell'enorme cucina, che cuoceva una torta al limone senza una buona ragione. In qualche modo, Louis aveva dimostrato di essere solo una distrazione per i suoi sforzi e potrebbero esserci stati degli ingredienti lanciati l'uno contro l'altro. Avevano fatto in  tempo a mangiare la torta insieme, raccontando  cattive barzellette quando ne mordevano un pezzo.</p><p>Ricorda vagamente Niall che aveva ghignato  quando se ne erano andati  tutti, alludendo ai pantaloni di Harry. Forse non aveva chiarito abbastanza che stavano veramente cuocendo, e non era lo sperma di Harry.</p><p>Louis gemette comunque. "Ovviamente no! Nei dieci anni della nostra amicizia, non abbiamo mai scopato.Mai. Non so perché sia così difficile da credere, specialmente quando Harry aveva i suoi fidanzati. "</p><p>"Wow," mormorò Zayn. "Avrei potuto giurare che voi due scopavate in segreto mentre era almeno single."</p><p>"Beh, non lo facevamo," sbuffò Louis, raccogliendo il pallone da terra. “Quindi giocheremo o no? Siamo tutti d'accordo sul fatto che devo parlare con Harry una volta tornato, e provare a dimostrare che non abbiamo mai scopato non aiuta nessuno. ”</p><p>Tutti si strinsero nelle spalle e tornarono in campo per giocare. Louis era estremamente orgoglioso di se stesso per aver fatto inciampare Liam circa quattro volte e aver superato Zayn quando cercava di vendicarsi. Complessivamente, trascorsero un pomeriggio piuttosto buono a imbrattarsi sul campo e Louis si sentì davvero rilassato.</p><p>Ma quando Liam e Zayn lasciarono il campo dopo aver salutato, Niall lo tirò da parte per parlare con sussurri.</p><p>“Va bene”, disse, guardandosi intorno come per assicurarsi che nessuno potesse sentirlo parlare, “non chiedermi come lo so. Ma devi fidarti di me. "</p><p>Louis inarcò un sopracciglio. Niall aveva le sue stranezze (anche se non erano vicine a quanto fossero casuali quelle di Harry), quindi sapeva di poter gestire qualunque cosa stesse per dire. "Vai avanti."</p><p>"Non volevo dirlo finché non sapevo che tu provavi lo stesso", fece una pausa, "ma potrebbe esserci o meno una forte possibilità che Harry provi lo stesso per te."</p><p>Non poteva aver sentito bene "Lo stesso per me?" Louis strillò. “Harry ti ha detto che lui ... lui ha dei sentimenti per me? Come può essere innamorato di me? "</p><p>"Non posso né confermare né negarlo", disse fermamente Niall con un sorriso. "Tutto quello che sto dicendo è che Harry molto probabilmente restituirà quei sentimenti che gli rivelerai." E senza dire altro, prese la sua borsa e si precipitò attraverso il campo, lasciando Louis in piedi lì per elaborare le informazioni che gli stavano cambiando la vita.</p><p>Harry provava qualcosa per lui? Quando? Aveva mai pensato di dirglielo? Almeno sapeva che non si trattava di un sentimento unilaterale. Harry aveva attraversato la stessa cosa? Stava pensando alla loro amicizia quando aveva avuto quei sentimenti? Cosa gli aveva persino fatto capire di provare quei sentimenti?</p><p>Prima che Louis potesse bagnarsi la testa prima di piovere, il lato logico del suo cervello gli disse che per il momento non c'era motivo di soffermarsi. Poteva ottenere le risposte a tutte quelle domande nel momento in cui finalmente gli avrebbe confessato i propri sentimenti.</p><p>Quindi fino ad allora, avrebbe dovuto semplicemente vivere con quella realtà. "Le cose buone arrivano a coloro che aspettano" mormorò sottovoce. E sperò che non avrebbe dovuto aspettare troppo a lungo, perché non riusciva a smettere di sorridere mentre si dirigeva verso il suo appartamento, pensando a quanto sarebbe stata bella la sua vita con Harry.</p><p>                              *</p><p>"Merda!" Urlò Louis. "Merda! Merda! Merda!"</p><p>Alla fine era arrivato il giorno dell'arrivo di Harry e Louis si stava praticamente lanciando lungo le pareti. Compreso rovesciare il tè sulla maglietta che aveva intenzione di indossare per vedere Harry. Il suo telefono suonò con la speciale suoneria di Harry, così rinunciò a cercare di tamponare la macchia con i tovaglioli mentre si lanciava sul divano per leggere il messaggio.</p><p>Harry: Lou! Sono appena tornato nel mio appartamento.</p><p>Harry: Mi sei mancato così tanto xxx per favore dimmi che sei libero stasera ?? Ho così tanto da dirti!</p><p>Il petto di Louis gorgogliava per l'eccitazione nel vedere quei baci. Harry li mandava sempre, ma ora volevano dire qualcosa di diverso.</p><p>Louis: Mi sei mancato anche tu,tesoro. Avevo intenzione di vederti indipendentemente dai tuoi piani, quindi hai già rovinato la mia sorpresa chiedendomi di uscire ahah</p><p>Louis: Stasera possiamo incontrarci in quel nuovo posto vicino al negozio di libri per un drink? I ragazzi ci hanno invitato per una cena.</p><p>Harry: certo! Anch'io ho una sorpresa xx</p><p>"Sorpresa?" mormorò. Non importa. Tutto quello che gli importava era vedere Harry. Sentimenti da chissà  quanto tempo covavano dentro di lui da anni, e aveva bisogno che Harry fosse lì quando alla fine li avrebbe fatti uscire. Per il bene di entrambi.</p><p>Poche ore dopo, Louis camminò per la strada con una nuova maglietta nuova (verde smeraldo che gli ricordavano gli occhi di Harry) fermandosi davanti a un negozio di fiori per scegliere alcuni dei preferiti di Harry: margherite. Sapeva che Harry  adorava quando i suoi appuntamenti gliene portavano e lo avrebbero fatto impazzire. Continuò a camminare finché non si fermò di fronte a Le Petite Rose, facendo un respiro profondo prima di entrare.</p><p>Il posto era pieno di gente, ma il livello di rumore non era troppo fastidioso. Con la fioca luce gialla delle lampade a soffitto, Louis si guardò attorno per vedere se riusciva a trovare Harry. Le persone erano vestite come se fossero appena uscite dal lavoro o incontrassero altre persone per un drink; molto casual. Quindi non si sentiva fuori posto con la sua camicia elegante e jeans scuri. Ma non riusciva ancora a trovare Harry da nessuna parte, accigliato mentre continuava a cercare.</p><p>E poi sentì il suo viso ammorbidirsi mentre lo vedeva accanto al bancone sul retro, bellissimo con i suoi capelli in un bun. Mentre camminava verso di lui, fu come se Harry lo avesse sentito avvicinarsi e girarsi allo stesso tempo. Il suo viso si illuminò, Louis già vedendo le fossette che gli mancavano così tanto da un miglio di distanza. Harry continuò a sorridere mentre si alzava dal suo posto, sembrava che stesse per correre tra le braccia in attesa di Louis. Va bene. Non gli importava che si abbracciassero come una moglie e un soldato che erano appena tornati dalla guerra; potevano parlare dopo.</p><p>Tutto sembrava perfetto in quel momento.</p><p>Ma prima che Louis potesse raggiungerlo, Harry alzò gli occhi e si fermò. Si voltò e iniziò a tirare il braccio dell'uomo seduto accanto a lui, intrecciando le loro mani mentre entrambi camminavano verso Louis.</p><p>“Harry?” lui ha sussurrato. No, questo non potrebbe succedere. Tenersi per mano significava ...</p><p>"Oh, Lou!" Harry rise, dandogli un abbraccio che quasi lo soffocò. "Mi sei mancato tanto!"</p><p>Per quanto a Louis piacesse di nuovo averlo tra le sue braccia, respirando il suo meraviglioso profumo così vicino, non potè ignorare l'uomo in piedi accanto a Harry, con un sorriso inespressivo sul viso mentre li guardava entrambi.</p><p>"Chi è questo?" Sussurrò Louis mentre abbracciava Harry più forte, sperando che il suo tono sembrasse calmo e non minaccioso.</p><p>"Oh!" Harry si allontanò rapidamente,a Louis già mancava il suo calore. "Guarda come sono scortese." Prese l'uomo per mano in modo che tutti e tre fossero più vicini nello spazio personale di Louis. "Louis, questo è Stephen."</p><p>L'uomo era circa all'altezza di Harry, bruno con i capelli corti. Indossava un maglione rosso sottile con le maniche tirate su per rivelare i suoi bicipiti gonfi. Era sexy, e sicuramente uno spettacolo da guardare, ma in quel momento Louis non voleva fare altro che soffocarlo. E non in modo sessuale.</p><p>"Piacere di conoscerti, Louis," sorrise mentre tendeva la mano, "Harry mi ha detto così tanto di te."</p><p>E americano. "Vorrei poter dire lo stesso", disse Louis a bassa voce mentre si stringevano la mano.</p><p>A un certo punto si spostarono su un tavolo permanente, Louis ordinando quanti più shot possibili prima che potessero iniziare qualunque conversazione stesse per avvenire. Harry stava iniziando a raccontare la storia di come aveva conosciuto questo nuovo uomo, e Louis non sapeva se voleva anche essere vivo entro la fine della storia.</p><p>“Quindi stavo solo lì, con la pioggia che cadeva a dirotto, pronto a credere che stavo per morire ammollo a New York,” disse Harry senza fiato, “quando all'improvviso quest'uomo viene da me con un grande ombrello. E quello era Stephen! ” sorrise mentre indicava l'uomo mentre Louis beveva un altro shot: “Il mio eroe! Mi ha portato in un bar per riscaldarmi, abbiamo finito per parlare e poi mi ha riportato al mio hotel. Le settimane successive sono state trascorse conoscendoci e gli ho detto che dovevo tornare qui, ma non voleva lasciarmi andare. E ho detto: "Beh, non è come se ci sposassimo o qualcosa del genere" e l'abbiamo lasciato lì. Ma poi a cena, sai cosa ha fatto? "</p><p>Certo che non lo sapeva, ma il modo in cui Harry guardava Stephen gli faceva stringere lo stomaco.</p><p>"Ha proposto!"</p><p>Louis poteva sentire il sorriso falso promosso dall'alcol dalla sua faccia che cadeva. Ha fatto cosa? "Proposto?" disse piano, e fu allora che Harry alzò la mano. E in effetti, c'era un anello di diamanti posizionato sul suo dito. "Oh", fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire.</p><p>"Siamo fidanzati!" Harry strillò. "Sto sposando il mio principe azzurro."</p><p>“Cioè io,” sorrise Stephen, sporgendosi per dare a Harry un bacio profondo.</p><p>Ora, Louis aveva già visto Harry con i suoi fidanzati. Diavolo,aveva persino presentato Harry al suo primo ragazzo all’ università. Non aveva mai provato nulla quando lo aveva visto baciare un altro uomo, e probabilmente c'erano state innumerevoli volte in cui Harry lo aveva sorpreso dentro un ragazzo a caso quando aveva dimenticato di bussare.</p><p>Ma ora che i suoi sentimenti per Harry erano stati pienamente realizzati, non voleva altro che strappare Stephen da Harry e picchiarlo fino in fondo per aver persino toccato il suo uomo. Scelse invece di guardare in un'altra direzione, sperando che invece la terra lo inghiottisse.</p><p>“E,” disse Harry senza fiato mentre si allontanava, “la nonna di Stephen è scozzese e possiede un bellissimo castello a Glasgow. Ci sposeremo lì tra due settimane! ”</p><p>E fu proprio in quel momento che Louis desiderò che una meteora lo colpisse allora e là. Il dolore che ne sarebbe derivato non sarebbe potuto essere paragonato a ciò che stava provando in quel momento.</p><p>“E ho qualcosa da chiederti, Lou,” continuò Harry, chiaramente su di giri per  spezzare il cuore di Louis in mille piccoli pezzi. "So che se mai ti sposassi mi aspetterei di essere il tuo, ma dato che mi sposo ora ... sarai il mio testimone?"</p><p>No. Assolutamente no. Non poteva accettarlo. Non quando aveva appena realizzato il suo amore per Harry. Come poteva vederlo camminare per un lungo corridoio e sposare qualcuno che non era lui?</p><p>Ma il modo in cui Harry lo guardava attirava solo ciò che restava del suo cuore. I suoi sentimenti erano una cosa, ma non avrebbe mai voluto che Harry sentisse che non sarebbe stato lì per lui, non importa cosa.</p><p>"Certo" sorrise, sperando che non sembrasse falso. "Tutto per te, Haz."</p><p>"Oh grazie!" strillò mentre gli dava un abbraccio. Louis si guardò nervosamente intorno mentre cercava di capire dove mettere le mani, dato che il suo fidanzato era lì e probabilmente non aveva idea di quanto fosse tangibile la loro relazione. Harry glielo aveva detto ? Bene, non è che sarebbe colpa di Louis se non lo avesse fatto.Ecco cosa ottieni affrettandoti in un matrimonio come questo. "Sei il migliore", lo sentì sussurrare all'orecchio.</p><p>Decise di avvolgere le mani attorno alla vita come faceva di solito, abbracciandolo un po 'più stretto.Aveva un magone mentre cercava di parlare. Fece invece un respiro profondo.</p><p>"Sempre per te", grugnì. Poteva sentire il suo tatuaggio del pugnale prudere nel toccare Harry attraverso gli strati di vestiti, forse mostrandolo come prova che era con lui invece che formava coppia perfetta . Ma era senza speranza. La rosa aveva invece scelto qualcun altro, e non era il pugnale.</p><p>                           *</p><p>Dopo che la favolosa coppia ebbe i propri drink e Louis cercò di non affogarsi nell'alcool, lo stomaco di Harry iniziò a emettere suoni.</p><p>"Oh merda," ridacchiò. "Scusate.È tutto il giorno in realtà che non mangio come si deve."</p><p>"Non hai mangiato una volta tornato a casa?" Chiese Louis. Non era da Harry saltare i pasti. Perché era quello che faceva sempre caso  quando Louis saltava un misero pasto o qualcosa del genere.</p><p>"Stavamo per farlo," arrossì, guardando Stephen, "eravamo un po 'occupati."</p><p>Oh. Quindi avevano decisamente fatto sesso. Non che Louis abbia mai pensato che Harry non stesse facendo sesso con un uomo con cui era fidanzato (non poteva sposare qualcuno senza sapere come era in quel dipartimento).Ma gli aveva fatto venire comunque la nausea pensarci. E non voleva invidiare Stephen, ma avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per essere lui in questa situazione.</p><p>"Giusto" tossì Louis, senza incontrare gli occhi. “Penso che sia ora di andare da Niall,non è vero? Potrebbe anche procurarci del buon cibo. "</p><p>Ma mentre camminavano tutti insieme, Harry e Stephen si tenevano per mano mentre Louis si sentiva come la terza ruota incomoda, all'improvviso si ricordò di qualcosa. I ragazzi non sapevano di Stephen e sapeva che nessuno di loro avrebbe controllato il proprio telefono in tempo per un messaggio di avvertimento.</p><p>"Ci incontreremo lì!" disse ad entrambi prima di iniziare a correre.</p><p>Corse finché non trovò la porta dell'edificio di Niall, senza preoccuparsi di prendere l'ascensore mentre faceva i passi due a due. Correndo lungo il corridoio fino a quando non trovò la porta di Niall, gettandosi contro di essa. “Ragazzi!” gridò mentre bussava freneticamente. "È un'emergenza!"</p><p>Zayn, preoccupato, aprì la porta. "Louis?Stai bene?" chiese con un sopracciglio inarcato.</p><p>"Dov'è Harry?" Disse Liam mentre sporgeva la testa dal soggiorno.</p><p>E fu allora che la corsa fece affetto ,facendolo piegare mentre cercava di riprendere fiato. Vedere le stelle era normale, vero? "Stephen ..." sibilò. “Harry”.</p><p>"Chi diavolo è Stephen?" Chiese Zayn, chinandosi per cercare di guardarlo visto che la testa era chinata.</p><p>"Harry ..." espirò faticosamente, "è fidanzato."</p><p>"Hai già chiesto la sua mano?" Liam sorrise mentre si avvicinava, chiudendo la porta.</p><p>Louis scosse rapidamente la testa, cercando di rialzarsi. "No. Ha incontrato un uomo. A New York. Ora si sposano. "</p><p>Guardò mentre le facce degli uomini cadevano.</p><p>"Quindi non gli hai detto come ti sentivi?" Zayn chiese piano.</p><p>Louis scosse appena la testa. "Come avrei potuto? Una volta che ha iniziato a parlare di Stephen, non avrei mai potuto aprire il mio cuore in quel modo. "</p><p>"Oh, Lou," sussurrò Liam.</p><p>Prima che potessero aggiungere altro, sentirono bussare alla porta. Zayn si avvicinò per aprirla, facendosi da parte per far entrare Harry e Stephen.</p><p>"Ciao a tutti!" Harry sorrise, il braccio di Stephen attorno a lui. "È bello vedere alcune facce familiari in giro."</p><p>“Salve…” iniziò Liam.</p><p>"Ho sentito la porta!" Niall gridò da qualche parte nell'appartamento. "Ora dove sono i due piccioncini ..." si bloccò mentre girava l'angolo.</p><p>“Piccioncini?” Harry si accigliò. "Ma non vi ho parlato di Stephen."</p><p>Liam  fortunatamente li salvò. "Louis ha scritto a Niall prima che tu arrivassi qui con le notizie."</p><p>Harry sembrava calmo, con grande sollievo di Louis. "Bene", sorrise, tornando al suo fidanzato, "Posso anche presentarvi a tutti a Stephen, l'uomo che sposerò tra due settimane."</p><p>“Piacere di conoscervi tutti,” sorrise Stephen, tendendo la mano mentre tutti la scuotevano rapidamente.</p><p>"Sposare?" Disse Niall guardando Louis.</p><p>"Allora ..." Zayn  interruppe.</p><p>“Improvviso?” Liam continuò.</p><p>"Non pensavamo che ci fosse motivo di aspettare", disse Harry. "E ovviamente voglio che tutti voi siate i miei testimoni e Louis ha accettato di essere il mio testimone."  ---(N.T-i termini groomsman e best man hanno la stessa traduzione e non si possono tradurre in altro modo,ma Louis ha il ruolo principale e più importante come testimone)---</p><p>"Louis l'ha fatto?" Disse Niall, osservandolo. Zayn e Liam sembravano ugualmente preoccupati.</p><p>"Certo," disse Louis mentre si stampò un sorriso. "Farei qualsiasi cosa di cui Harry abbia bisogno." Sperava che il suo viso non sembrasse troppo spezzato.</p><p>"Beh, congratulazioni!" Disse Liam mentre li tirava tutti dentro per un abbraccio.</p><p>Finirono per mettere un altro posto per Stephen al tavolo da pranzo, e ovviamente dovette prendere il solito posto di Louis che era accanto a Harry. Quindi fu costretto a sedersi di fronte a loro, scavando nel suo cibo mentre la coppia felice era nella loro bolla per tutta la serata.</p><p>Harry gli lanciò un'occhiata mentre mangiavano, e quando i loro occhi incontrarono Louis poté vedere la preoccupazione in loro. Ma non era mai stato uno che faceva preoccupare gli altri per lui, specialmente Harry di tutte le persone, quindi sperò che un sorriso tenero sarebbe bastato a convincerlo che stava bene.</p><p>Per tutta la serata, Louis aveva pianificato almeno di dare un pugno a Niall per aver alimentato le sue speranze, ma dopo che Harry e Stephen se ne andarono, affondò in un divano vicino.</p><p>"Mi dispiace, Lou" sentì dire l'irlandese. "Pensavo davvero che gli piacessi."</p><p>"Tuttavia, non abbastanza per impedirgli di sposare un altro uomo", disse in tono triste. “Mi serve da lezione, però. Ho avuto l'uomo perfetto di fronte a me per anni e non sono riuscito a realizzarlo fino a quando non è stato troppo tardi. "</p><p>"Così parlano i perdenti", disse Zayn sedendosi accanto a lui.</p><p>"Di cosa stai parlando?" Louis si accigliò. "Si sta per sposare, se non l'hai sentito."</p><p>"E questo non significa che lo farà", disse Zayn tranquillamente. “Senti, ti ha chiesto di essere il suo testimone, giusto? Allora dimostragli che in realtà sei l'uomo migliore per lui . Dimostragli che sei più adatto tu per lui di Stephen. Fallo innamorare di te! ”</p><p>"Stai scherzando," sbuffò Louis. “Non dividerò una coppia per il mio guadagno. Soprattutto quando si tratta di Harry. Non posso semplicemente rovinare la sua relazione. "</p><p>“Oh andiamo, Lou”, rispose Niall con gli occhi al cielo. “Harry conosce quest'uomo da un mese? Pensi davvero che sceglierebbe qualcuno che conosce a malapena sulla sua anima gemella letteralmente parlando? ”</p><p>Anime gemelle. Pensavano davvero che fossero anime gemelle? Gli piaceva pensare che lo fossero, ma era stato bello sentirlo dire qualcun altro. Ma dal momento che la sua anima gemella stava per sposare qualcun altro, ciò lo stava solo facendo soffrire di più. Non sarebbe per entrambi i loro benefici se Louis li facesse lasciare? Gli piacerebbe pensarlo. "Pensi davvero che potrei farlo?"</p><p>"Senti," disse Liam. “Harry vuole il per sempre felici e contenti,vero? Chi può dire che Stephen è il suo principe azzurro quando potresti in realtà essere tu? ”</p><p>"Ha appena incontrato l'uomo, Lou", disse Zayn. “C'è ancora tempo per lui per capire che Stephen non è l'uomo per lui - non importa quanto sia buona la loro chimica, la tua è mille volte migliore - e non sarebbe necessariamente una cosa negativa! Potresti salvarlo dal più grande errore della sua vita. "</p><p>Bene, quando la mettono così ...</p><p>"Bene," disse Louis con fermezza. "Lo farò. Farò in modo che Harry capisca che Stephen non è affatto l'uomo per lui, e quello che sta davvero cercando è qualcuno come me. ” E sperava solo che Harry fosse  essere d'accordo con lui.</p><p>                             *</p><p>A quanto pare, Stephen rimase in città solo per alcuni giorni poiché dovette tornare al suo lavoro a New York. Il che significò che Harry trascorse tutto il suo tempo con lui, e Louis non sapeva nemmeno se fosse stata una cosa positiva o negativa.</p><p>Gli mancava il suo migliore amico, gli mancavano i loro momenti, gli mancava il loro tempo insieme. Anche quando usciva con altri uomini, Harry continuava a trovare il tempo per lui, chiarendo che la loro amicizia era ancora una parte importante della sua vita.</p><p>Ma ora Harry avrebbe sposato qualcuno. Questo avrebbe cambiato tutto.</p><p>E il fatto che Louis avesse detto che sarebbe stato lì per lui significava che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa che Harry gli avesse chiesto di fare. Che includeva dare un passaggio alla coppia felice a Heathrow. Il che significava anche che doveva sedersi in macchina mentre Harry e Stephen si salutavano baciandosi. Più che altro come sembrava si stessero scambiando le lingue, ma Louis cercò di guardare in tutte le direzioni tranne che nella loro.</p><p>Alla fine Stephen salutò con la mano e si diresse verso il terminal, Harry fece un cenno con la mano mentre saliva in macchina.</p><p>"Pronto ad andare?" Disse Louis mentre accendeva il motore, sperando che il suo fastidio non fosse evidente.</p><p>"Sì," disse Harry, iniziando a strofinarsi gli occhi. "Andiamo, Lou."</p><p>Louis si accigliò. "Perché non indossi gli occhiali,tesoro?" Sapeva che le sue lenti non erano le più comode da indossare, motivo per cui usava agli occhiali per la maggior parte del tempo.</p><p>"Stephen ha detto che gli piaccio con le mie lenti," rispose il giovane con un'alzata di spalle. "Quindi ho pensato di indossarle più spesso."</p><p>Louis si accigliò mentre si allontanava. Come osava. Harry aveva un bell'aspetto con gli occhiali, e senza ovviamente, ma i suoi occhiali erano quasi una parte di lui a questo punto. E sapeva che Harry amava scegliere con cura la montatura e i colori giusti quando la sua prescrizione cambiava, quindi i suoi occhiali erano sostanzialmente una parte di lui. Non amare gli occhiali era come non amare Harry. Blasfemo, davvero.</p><p>“Li indosserò quando torno a casa,” sorrise Harry. “Siamo ancora d’accordo per domenica? Mi sei mancato e mi sono sentito così in colpa per averti lasciato per tutto questo tempo. "</p><p>Louis lo scacciò con la mano, anche se era stato offeso per non aver mai avuto Harry per sé durante la settimana. “Non preoccuparti per me,tesoro. Ci vediamo domenica di sicuro e avremo tutto il tempo per recuperare. "</p><p>“Okay,” sbadigliò Harry, appoggiando la testa all'indietro contro il poggiatesta.</p><p>Le loro date domenicali sarebbero state le stesse? Si chiese Louis. Sperava che lo avrebbero fatto. Erano andati ancora ai loro appuntamenti quando Harry aveva i suoi fidanzati, ma forse c'era un accordo non detto che quegli uomini non sarebbero stati in giro per molto tempo. Era diverso quando Harry stava praticamente per passare il resto della sua vita con qualcuno che non era Louis. Si sarebbe adattato più alla sua vita?</p><p>"Siamo qui, tesoro," disse Louis piano una volta che parcheggiò la macchina davanti all'edificio di Harry.</p><p>"Grazie, Lou," gemette Harry. “Sto solo riposando per qualche giorno prima di tornare al mio solito programma. Ci vediamo domenica?"</p><p>"Sì," sospirò Louis mentre lo guardava uscire dalla macchina. "Ci vediamo domenica, Haz."</p><p>                             *</p><p>Domenica arrivò dopo una lunga settimana di incontri con i suoi manager e rappresentanti delle riviste, quindi Louis non vedeva l'ora di incontrarsi con il suo migliore amico. Sperava di farsi finalmente una buona idea di cosa provasse veramente Harry  per Stephen e se ci sia o meno il potenziale per una rottura. Chi mai penserebbe che sia una buona idea sposare l'uomo che hai appena incontrato, giusto?</p><p>Prese il solito ordine di caffè di Harry insieme al suo tè e andò al museo. Una volta entrato,attraversò rapidamente la porta specifica che dava sui monolocali che contenevano gli studi. Camminò lungo i corridoi, ascoltando altri professori che lavoravano. Lavoravano ascoltando la musica classica, principalmente Beethoven o Bach, ma sapeva che lo studio di Harry era vicino quando sentì la distintiva colonna sonora degli anni '90 diventare sempre più forte.</p><p>“What is love, baby don’t hurt me, no more.”(Che cos'è l'amore, piccola non farmi del male, non di più.")(N.T.adoro questa canzone,se vi interessa il titolo è “what is love” di Haddaway)</p><p>"Se solo" mormorò tra sé e sé prima di entrare dalla porta.</p><p>Ed eccolo lì, chino sul dipinto con il pennello in mano. Gli dava le spalle, ma sapeva già che Harry aveva quel broncio adorabile che metteva quando si stava concentrando.</p><p>“Harry?” chiamò piano. Se stava cantando per conto suo, era sempre felice di interrompere, ma sentiva sempre il bisogno di non disturbare la sua quiete.</p><p>E poi il suo migliore amico si girò verso di lui, i suoi occhiali finalmente erano tornati. “Lou?” disse, sorridendo ampiamente.</p><p>"Ehi, tesoro", disse mentre si avvicinava a lui, il giovane si stava già togliendo il grembiule. "Vedo che hai i tuoi meravigliosi occhiali," ridacchiò.</p><p>"Devo godermi gli occhiali mentre posso", ridacchiò mentre Louis gli porgeva il suo caffè. "E vedere se mi piacciono le lenti abbastanza da indossarle più spesso."</p><p>"Pensi davvero di doverlo fare?" Louis chiese mentre beveva un sorso di tè. "So che non ti piace particolarmente indossarle."</p><p>Harry si strinse nelle spalle mentre beveva un sorso dalla sua tazza, Louis adorava il modo in cui il vapore gli appannava gli occhiali. "Non devo", rispose, "ma se Stephen pensa che io abbia un bell'aspetto senza i miei occhiali, vorrei almeno fare un tentativo."</p><p>"Beh, penso che tu abbia un bell'aspetto con o senza occhiali," disse Louis con fermezza. "Anche se sono abbastanza sicuro di avere un debole per gli occhiali da vecchia signora."</p><p>“Heyyy,” Harry ridacchiò, le fossette spuntarono, “Sono una nonna, ricordi?.”</p><p>"Certo, tesoro" Louis rise. “Adesso andiamo, professor Styles. Abbiamo così tanto da recuperare.</p><p>"Oh!" Disse Harry, iniziando a posare le sue cose. "Questo mi ricorda. Non ti dispiace se andiamo già a vedere le cose del matrimonio, giusto? Come oggi? Ho trovato un negozio a Carnaby che vende abiti da sposa e ho un disperato bisogno di trovare il mio vestito prima che me ne dimentichi. ”</p><p>Non c’era niente di meglio che acquistare il vestito per tirare le corde del cuore di Louis. “Faremo quello che vuoi oggi, Haz. Che ne dici di pranzare prima e poi andiamo a fare shopping, sì? ”</p><p>"Okay," disse Harry con un piccolo sorriso. "Andiamo allora?"</p><p>                            *</p><p>Dopo aver pranzato in zona, andarono direttamente al negozio di cui Harry aveva parlato. Entrarono per vedere una serie di abiti che erano esposti, alcuni con disegni intricati e ricami altri semplici e neri. Louis adorava la moda a modo suo e sapeva cosa gli stava bene, ma prima aveva già fatto shopping con Harry ed era sempre imprevedibile.</p><p>"Quindi che tipo di abito stavi cercando, Haz?" chiese mentre si guardava attorno.</p><p>"Bene," mormorò Harry. “Pensavo forse a un abito che mi ricorda alcuni dei miei quadri preferiti? Mi viene in mente "Il bacio" di Klimt. O forse Monet? Non lo so."</p><p>"Ah" Louis annuì. In realtà erano andati a vedere quella mostra insieme quando Louis aveva sfilato in Austria. Harry si era preso un po 'di tempo libero dal museo e aveva deciso di unirsi, e una volta che Louis aveva avuto del tempo libero, avevano deciso di andare a vedere il dipinto in mostra. E non poteva dimenticare come gli occhi di Harry si erano illuminati alla vista. "Fanno alcune opere d'arte interessanti sui loro abiti", disse, "ma non credo che facciano un abito ispirato a Klimt o Monet con un preavviso così breve."</p><p>Harry annuì e stava per dire qualcosa prima che arrivasse un addetto del negozio.</p><p>"Salve!" disse l'uomo. Era basso e calvo, con dei baffi molto carini che si arricciavano ai bordi. Indossando un abito sartoriale con un orologio da tasca e occhiali arrotondati dorati poggiati sul naso, Louis pensava che sembrasse il coniglio bianco di Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie. “Mi chiamo Frederick. Come posso aiutarvi signori? "</p><p>"Ciao! Sono Harry e cerco un abito da sposo, ”disse Harry con un sorriso.</p><p>"Per entrambi?" Chiese Frederick, guardando Louis. Stava per correggerlo rispettosamente finché non sentì Harry ridacchiare accanto a lui.</p><p>"Oh no", rise. “Questo è Louis, e ha già deciso che non sposerà mai nessuno. Mi sposerò presto, quindi ho bisogno di un abito da sposo. "</p><p>Era davvero quello che pensava di lui? Si chiese Louis. Si era semplicemente rassegnato a pensare che non si sarebbe mai sposato, senza davvero discuterne. Beh ... non è come se Louis avesse mai dato qualche indizio che si sarebbe mai sistemato, quindi non poteva davvero biasimarlo. Si chiedeva solo se Harry avesse mai pensato che quella sarebbe stata una decisione perseguibile o meno di intraprendere una relazione. Soprattutto quando Louis non sapeva nemmeno quando il suo migliore amico si struggeva per lui.</p><p>"Capisco" sorrise Frederick. "Allora, quando è il tuo matrimonio, signor Styles?"</p><p>"Una settimana a partire da sabato," ridacchiò Harry. "Quindi è un preavviso molto breve."</p><p>"Ah" disse il vecchio. “Beh, non abbiamo tempo di farti un abito personalizzato, ma sei più che benvenuto per cercare tra la selezione di abiti che abbiamo lungo gli scaffali. Alcuni sono extra che potremmo anche vendere o ordini che non sono mai stati ritirati. Sentitevi liberi di chiamarmi se avete bisogno di aiuto, signori! ”</p><p>"Va bene allora", disse Louis. "Cerchiamo il tuo abito da sposo perfetto,tesoro."</p><p>Harry annuì e si diresse verso una delle sezioni mentre Louis iniziò dall'altra parte . Provò a pensare a quali completi sarebbero stati meglio a Harry, ma nulla lo colpì davvero. Fortunatamente vide che Harry aveva in mano un paio di completi da provare, quindi non tutto era senza speranza.</p><p>"Probabilmente pensi che io sia pazzo," disse all'improvviso Harry, lanciando un'occhiata mentre muoveva i ganci. "Non farlo."</p><p>"Che cosa?" si accigliò.</p><p>"Sposarsi così in fretta con qualcuno che ho appena incontrato."</p><p>Louis poteva sentire la vulnerabilità nella sua voce, sapendo che stava pensando a cosa gli altri avrebbero pensato di lui. E non gli avrebbe permesso di dubitare di se stesso, anche se ciò avrebbe giovato alla sua situazione. “Sono sicuro che altre coppie si sono fidanzate dopo l'incontro, Harold. Non sei il primo o l'ultimo. "</p><p>"Veramente?" lui sospirò. “Perché l'ho detto a mia mamma e Gemma, e non ne erano affatto contente, ma alla fine l’hanno accettato. Anche se la prima volta che incontreranno Stephen sarà in Scozia. ”</p><p>"Non l'hai portato nel Cheshire per incontrare tua madre?" Chiese Louis. Trovava così difficile da credere quando Harry era un mammone.</p><p>Harry scosse la testa. “La mamma era troppo occupata e Stephen doveva tornare a casa. Gemma è andata alle Bahamas per un viaggio da ragazze, quindi non era neanche lì. "</p><p>"Quindi nessuno della tua famiglia lo ha ancora incontrato?"</p><p>"No," sospirò Harry. "Vorrei che avessimo più tempo, ma aveva senso affrettare le cose, sai?"</p><p>Non quando hai in mente un matrimonio da sogno per anni, Louis voleva dire ma si morse la lingua.</p><p>Alla fine trovarono altri completi, Harry scomparve nel camerino per provarli a uno a uno e valutare quelli che gli stavano meglio. Alla fine erano indecisi tra un abito color vino scuro e uno nero con ricami bianchi. Harry uscì di nuovo dallo spogliatoio indossando quest'ultimo.</p><p>"Allora, cosa ne pensi?" chiese mentre si avvicinava allo specchio.</p><p>"È molto ..." Louis si interruppe mentre cercava di trovare le parole giuste. Ovviamente Harry sembrava ancora più mozzafiato che mai, ma sapeva che non era lui. Non avrebbe messo in mostra i suoi quattro capezzoli o qualcosa del genere se avesse indossato un noioso abito nero. Simile all'abito che indossava al matrimonio della mamma di Louis.Ma quello mostrava un sacco di scollatura . "Classico."</p><p>"Che è la parola in codice per noioso," sbuffò Harry.</p><p>"Quindi non ti piace?" Louis chiese seriamente.</p><p>"Voglio dire," sospirò Harry. "È carino. Veramente. Solo non l'abito in cui mi sono visto per il mio matrimonio. "</p><p>"In che cosa ti sei immaginato, Haz?" In tutti i loro discorsi, Louis stava ora realizzando di non aver mai parlato del futuro matrimonio di Harry. Era praticamente celato che Louis non amava il concetto di matrimonio mentre Harry lo faceva, ma ciò non significava che non ne potessero assolutamente parlare, vero?</p><p>"Penso ..." si interruppe, chiaramente nei suoi pensieri. “Penso di essermi visto in qualcosa di artistico. Come ho detto prima, forse un dipinto di Monet. Se avessi avuto più tempo avrei potuto farne uno personalizzato. Ma "sospirò" è un breve preavviso, quindi cos'altro possiamo fare? "</p><p>E se quello non fosse un segno che Harry stava ripensando al matrimonio, non sapeva cos'altro fosse. Forse, dopo tutto, c'era qualche speranza per lui, anche se gli faceva male vedere Harry passare attraverso questo comunque.</p><p>“Ma vuoi sposarti, vero? Stephen vale tutto questo? ”</p><p>"Sì", disse Harry incontrando i suoi occhi allo specchio. "Penso lui valga." E per una volta, Louis non riuscì a leggere ciò che gli stavano dicendo quegli occhi verdi.</p><p>                          *<br/>Pochi giorni dopo, Louis era seduto a un tavolo con Niall, Zayn e Liam. Harry aveva chiesto a tutti di venire a pranzo in un ristorante in modo che potessero discutere della pianificazione del matrimonio prima che i due andassero a fare shopping, ma il futuro sposo era in ritardo. Il che significava che Louis non aveva alcun problema a dimostrare quanto si sentisse infelice per l'intera situazione.</p><p>"Allora, come va con Harry?" Chiese Zayn. "Sta davvero andando avanti con il matrimonio?"</p><p>Anche se stava andando troppo veloce per i gusti di Louis, sembrava che Harry volesse sposare Stephen. Dopo aver preso l'abito, avevano passato il resto della giornata a degustare la torta, e Harry non era riuscito a smettere di zampillare sui sapori che Stephen avrebbe amato. Non aveva aiutato il fatto che il proprietario della pasticceria pensasse che fossero una coppia, e poi aveva dovuto guardare Harry per negarlo di nuovo.</p><p>"Sembra amare davvero l'uomo  immagino" mormorò in risposta. "Sto attraversando tutti questi problemi per un matrimonio improvviso.(N.T shotgun wedding significa anche matrimonio riparatore e purtroppo ai tempi era molto comune quando c’era uno stupro o si rimaneva incinta )<br/>"E non è nemmeno incinta", mormorò Niall.</p><p>"Ma allo stesso tempo", continuò, "conosco Harry e so che non si sta godendo tutta la fretta che c’ è per matrimonio. Non sta ottenendo l'abito che voleva, il panificio non aveva il suo sapore preferito ... "sospirò," Mi chiedo se sia abbastanza per fargli cambiare idea. Non ha nemmeno il suo matrimonio perfetto. "</p><p>"Se gli dici che potrebbe rimandare il matrimonio e dare a entrambi più tempo per realizzare che vi meritate a vicenda", disse Liam.</p><p>"E più tempo per dirgli veramente come ti senti", disse Niall. "Devi almeno dirglielo prima che si sposi."</p><p>Questo se Louis trovava il coraggio di dirglielo. Lo doveva almeno al suo pugnale.</p><p>"Come fa Harry a sposarsi quando noi  siamo fidanzati da più tempo?" Chiese Liam al suo fidanzato.</p><p>"Perché il nostro matrimonio sarà assolutamente perfetto", disse Zayn sorseggiando il suo tè.</p><p>“Le allergie!” Gridò Louis, probabilmente un po 'troppo forte visto che alcune persone si girarono a fissarlo. Li ignorò rapidamente quando le rotelle nella sua mente iniziarono a girare.</p><p>“Allergie?” Chiese Zayn.</p><p>"Stephen potrebbe essere allergico ai gatti!" Louis sussurrò abbastanza forte da poter essere sentito dagli altri tavoli. Per quanto gli piacesse fare il modello, non gli piaceva l'attenzione su se stesso quando non era voluto.</p><p>"E?"</p><p>"E" continuò Louis. “Harry tratta i suoi gatti come i suoi figli, giusto? Non potrebbe mai sposare qualcuno che non può stare vicino a loro. Se Stephen è allergico, ciò significa che non potrebbe mai funzionare perché ciò significherebbe che Harry dovrebbe liberarsene. Interrompono il loro fidanzamento, Harry ha il cuore spezzato per due secondi e poi mi tuffo e riparo il suo cuore infranto! ”</p><p>I tre sbatterono le palpebre.</p><p>"Harry non avrebbe capito se Stephen fosse allergico ai suoi gatti mentre stava lì?"</p><p>"Perché sappiamo tutti che Stephen stava nell'appartamento di Harry mentre era qui", disse Liam, "e probabilmente ha incontrato Artemisia e Leo."</p><p>Fanculo. Questo era probabilmente vero. Avrebbe voluto che Harry fosse stato abbastanza pudico da lasciare che Stephen rimanesse in un hotel o qualcosa del genere mentre era qui. Ma no. Doveva rimanere nel suo appartamento in modo che potessero fare sesso. Forse avrebbe dovuto chiamare Anne e dire quello che stavano facendo, infantile come era lo era il pensiero.</p><p>"Inoltre",disse Niall. "Potrebbe assumere antistaminici."</p><p>"Forse," borbottò Louis, ricrollando di nuovo sulla sedia. Alla fine avrebbe pensato a qualcosa. Per ora deprimersi era l'unica soluzione.</p><p>“Harry!” Chiamò Liam, salutando qualcuno dietro Louis. Si voltò e vide il suo migliore amico che camminava verso il loro tavolo, con i capelli raccolti in una crocchia e gli splendidi occhiali appoggiati sul naso.</p><p>"Ciao ragazzi!" disse mentre si sedeva. “Sono così felice che tutti voi siate qui. Ho un disperato bisogno di aiuto con i miei voti. "</p><p>"Non puoi scrivere i tuoi voti?" Chiese Niall.</p><p>"Pensavo di poterlo fare" sospirò. “Ma non mi viene niente in mente. Questo mi rende già un cattivo marito? ”</p><p>"Parlaci di lui, allora," disse Zayn.</p><p>"Um", si interruppe nei suoi pensieri. “È gentile. Così gentile. E gentile? Si. Ride delle mie battute. "</p><p>"Avrai bisogno di più di quello per i voti" ridacchiò Liam. “Stai sposando il ragazzo. Non puoi semplicemente parlare in termini semplici del tuo futuro marito, e tanto meno di banali frasi da biglietti per i voti che sono degi di nota. ”</p><p>"Oh veramente?" Chiese Harry. "Suppongo che tu abbia già scritto i tuoi voti a Zayn e farebbero piangere Shakespeare?"</p><p>Liam arrossì. "Beh, non sono uno scrittore", ha deriso, "ma sì. Li ho già fatti. "</p><p>"Tu l’hai fatto?" Chiese Zayn dolcemente, guardandolo.</p><p>"Potrei averli fatti nel periodo che ti ho proposto," borbottò Liam, alzando lo sguardo per incontrare i suoi occhi.</p><p>Quindi Louis osservò Zayn allungare la mano e posare la mano su quella di Liam, gli occhi che erano puntati uno sull’altro. Non dissero nulla, ma tutto era detto nel loro sguardo. Ed era quello che immaginava di poter avere con Harry, e quello che pensava che a Harry mancasse con Stephen.</p><p>"Comunque," tossì Niall. “Siamo qui per il matrimonio di Harry, ricordate? I suoi voti sono ciò su cui ci concentreremo in questo momento. "</p><p>"Sì," Zayn sorrise mentre finalmente distolse lo sguardo. "Aiutiamo Harry con i suoi."</p><p>Il gruppo rimase in silenzio mentre pensavano, l'atmosfera del ristorante danzava attorno a loro. Louis doveva pensare a qualcosa che avrebbe aiutato Harry, ma che in realtà non lo avvicinasse a Stephen. O forse aiutarlo a capire da solo che Stephen non era giusto per lui. E fu allora che lo colpì. “Tintoretto!” disse ad alta voce, facendo saltare Niall e Harry per il suo tono.</p><p>"Che cosa?" Chiese Liam.</p><p>"Domenico Tintoretto?" Chiese Harry con un cipiglio. "Che c’entra lui?"</p><p>"Ricordi quando uscivi con quel parlamentare qualche anno fa?" Louis disse al giovane. "Ti ha chiesto di trasferirti da lui e cosa hai detto?"</p><p>"Non ero pronto," disse Harry.</p><p>"Non eri pronto?" Niall rise. "Harry, praticamente sei venuto con il velo al primo appuntamento."</p><p>"Ci frequentavamo da due settimane!" Brontolò Harry.</p><p>"Ignorali!" Disse Louis. “La penitente Maddalena di Tintoretto? Ricordi? Hai detto che la pittura ti ha dato più sentimenti di quanto abbia mai fatto il parlamentare. Ora, Stephen ti fa sentire quella passione che hai trovato nel dipinto? ”</p><p>All'inizio sembrava che Harry non avrebbe mai risposto. Era semplicemente seduto lì, congelato sul sedile mentre sembrava sorpreso da ciò che Louis aveva detto. "Te lo ricordi?" disse piano.</p><p>Come poteva dimenticarsene? Erano a Roma per una sfilata di moda e Harry stava cercando di rompere con il parlamentare. Louis lo aveva portato in alcuni musei di Roma per distrarlo ed erano finiti nella galleria dove era esposto il dipinto di Tintoretto.Aveva cercato di convincere Harry a continuare a muoversi, ma non si era mosso dal suo posto di fronte al dipinto. Ed era stato  allora che Harry gli aveva spiegato quanto fosse commovente da guardare e quanta più emozione gli dava in confronto al suo rapporto con il parlamentare. Era stato allora che a Louis era venuta l'idea di usare quella storia come prova del nove per chiunque Harry avrebbe sposato in futuro. E Louis non voleva essere arrogante, ma sentiva che avrebbe segnato un punteggio più alto di Stephen di sicuro.</p><p>"Certo che me lo ricordo, Haz", disse. "Ora rispondi alla domanda: ti fa sentire come quel dipinto?"</p><p>"Io ..." Il telefono di Harry vibrò all'improvviso, scusandosi mentre andava a rispondere alla chiamata.</p><p>"Salvato dal telefono," mormorò Louis, ricominciando a deprimersi di nuovo. Si guardò attorno al tavolo per vedere tutti gli occhi su di lui. "Che cosa?" chiese.</p><p>"Non so di che diavolo hai parlato," disse Niall lentamente. "Ma penso che sia stato geniale."</p><p>"Avevi già intenzione di indurlo a chiedersi i suoi sentimenti per Stephen?" Chiese Zayn.</p><p>"Sì," disse Louis in modo conciso. “Ma suppongo che non funzioni. Non ha potuto  nemmeno darmi una risposta diretta. "</p><p>"Perché penso che tu l'abbia sorpreso anche solo per aver ricordato che lo ha detto in primo luogo."</p><p>"Come ho detto," continuò Niall. "Fottutamente geniale."</p><p>Prima che Louis potesse rispondere, Harry tornò di corsa al tavolo.</p><p>"Mi dispiace, ragazzi",disse. “Ma era il ristoratore e ha detto che voleva che ci andassi per approvare il cibo. Quindi possiamo andare adesso, Lou? ”</p><p>"Va bene allora" Louis annuì. “Ciao ragazzi. Ho dello shopping da fare con Harold. ”</p><p>"Divertiti a essere il testimone perfetto, Lou!" Gridò Liam mentre se ne andavano, Louis di risposta gli fece il dito medio mentre camminavano verso l'uscita.</p><p>                           *</p><p>E così anadarono a fare shopping. Si fermarono dal ristoratore per controllare il cibo che sarebbe stato servito, prelevando campioni come avevano fatto in pasticceria. Per fortuna il ristoratore aveva già visto le foto di Harry e Stephen insieme, quindi non pensava che Louis fosse il suo sposo. Non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto sentirlo di nuovo, però. Anche se era solo a suo vantaggio.</p><p>Andarono anche in alcuni grandi magazzini, Harry era felice di acquistare cose per la loro casa insieme. I suoi asciugamani. Asciugamani extra, organizzatori armadio, candele organiche fresche. Tutto ciò che Harry riteneva necessario per la loro nuova vita insieme. E, naturalmente, ciò aveva lasciato Louis solo a chiedersi se Harry avesse pensato a come sarebbe stata decorata la loro casa condivisa e cose simili. Se solo lo avessero saputo prima.</p><p>"Oh!" Harry strillò mentre passavano davanti al reparto lingerie, molto simile a Moulin Rogue con i loro schermi di velluto rosso intorno all'ingresso. "Puoi aiutarmi a scegliere la biancheria che voglio indossare la prima notte di nozze?"</p><p>La frequenza cardiaca di Louis iniziò ad aumentare. Non poteva essere serio. “Hai bisogno di lingerie per la prima notte di nozze? Non hai la tua ... propria? "</p><p>Sapeva  che Harry l’aveva, ma non ci aveva mai pensato molto dato che non era lui quello che doveva vederlo. Ma essere innamorato di Harry aveva cambiato tutto. Lo avrebbe visto in lingerie. Adesso.</p><p>"Per favore, Lou", pregò mentre afferrava la sua mano e lo trascinava verso il camerino. "Hai un grande senso della moda e dato quante persone con cui sei stato sanno esattamente cosa mi farà sembrare bello e scopabile."</p><p>Louis dovette trattenere tutti i muscoli per evitare di gemere. "Okay", cavò fuori e Harry gli fece un ampio sorriso. Prese alcuni pezzi che erano vicino alla vetrina e scomparve dietro la tenda rossa. Era un bel camerino, grande e privato con un morbido cuscino nel mezzo. Louis pensò che fosse per i mariti delle donne che venivano qui per aiutare le loro mogli a comprare un po 'di lingerie.</p><p>“Sai Harry? Devo ringraziarti ”, iniziò, sapendo che poteva sentirlo. Poteva vedere la tenda muoversi qua e là mentre le braccia magre di Harry si muovevano per spogliarsi. Louis sapeva quanto potesse essere goffo a volte.</p><p>"Per cosa?" Rispose Harry.</p><p>"Per avermi aperto gli occhi sul matrimonio."</p><p>Louis sentì il lenzuolo smettere di frusciare. "Hai incontrato qualcuno?"</p><p>Sì. Il mio migliore amico. "No" mentì. "Solo ... penso che sarebbe una buona idea per me in futuro."</p><p>"Perché?"</p><p>Non aveva più voglia di mentire. "Non lo so", disse semplicemente. "Esci quando sei pronto, Haz."</p><p>Estrasse il telefono, sperando che un gioco gli calmasse il ginocchio che rimbalzava. Mentre faceva i giochi di parole, non riusciva a fermare il terrore di vedere Harry uscire dietro la tenda in qualsiasi momento, cercando di sembrare il più scopabile possibile.</p><p>“Lou? Pronto a vedere? "<br/>Pronto a morire più che altro, voleva dire. Ma davvero, voleva vedere. Più che mai.</p><p>"Esci fuori, Haz", gridò.</p><p>Harry tirò indietro la tenda rossa e la bocca di Louis si asciugò. Indossava calze a rete, nere. E un corsetto. Un fottuto corsetto. Era bianco e poggiava proprio sotto i suoi capezzoli, le punte vivaci che spuntavano leggermente. Mentre si voltava, notò il foro sagomato a forma di cuore vicino alla parte superiore del suo sedere, cercando di non gemere al pensiero di sfregarsi contro di lui. La sua vita sottile era accentuata dal vestiario stretto e tutto ciò che Louis voleva fare era afferrarlo per le sue adorabili maniglie dell'amore e farsi strada dietro di lui dietro la tenda. Si sentiva già duro con i suoi jogger e desiderava davvero di trovarsi in un universo alternativo in cui Harry era suo e stava acquistando lingerie che avrebbe indossato quella notte per lui. Voleva sapere se avrebbe avuto ancora quel sorriso timido se lo avesse leccato attraverso quelle mutandine.</p><p>“Lou? Non hai detto niente. Mi sta male? Mi sta male, non è vero ... ”Harry scattò.</p><p>"No!" Louis quasi urlò. “Stai bene, Haz. Assolutamente bene. "</p><p>“Bene?” scricchiolò, già imbronciato. “Non voglio apparire buono. Voglio sembrare incredibile per mio marito! ”</p><p>Marito. Giusto. Bene…</p><p>"Penso che il tuo futuro marito le adorerà, Haz", disse semplicemente. E non stava davvero mentendo, perché se avesse sposato Harry, gli sarebbe piaciuto spogliarlo da quel vestito.</p><p>"Fantastico!" Harry ridacchiò mentre tornava per rivestirsi dietro la tenda. Per fortuna quella sembrava essere la fine delle sue prove, quindi Louis non doveva più soffrire. Una volta che Harry uscì e andò a pagare i suoi vestiti, Louis iniziò a scortarlo fuori dal negozio.</p><p>"Okay," disse Louis notando che il sole stava già tramontando, "andiamo a cena, sì? La mia sorpresa. "</p><p>“Va bene allora,” sorrise Harry, stringendo le sue borse mentre camminavano verso la macchina di Louis. Guidarono fino a Notting Hill, in particolare verso il Beach Blanket Babylon. Louis era stato a lungo un fan del suo design interno e sapeva che Harry avrebbe apprezzato qualsiasi termine artistico che ci fosse per descriverlo.</p><p>"Non sono mai stato qui," mormorò Harry mentre entravano. "Aspetta. L'ho già visto nelle tue storie su Instagram. Il ristorante con stile rococò. Quell'enorme scultura di leoni. Non è questo il luogo in cui porti i tuoi appuntamenti a volte? ”</p><p>Lo era. A volte Louis voleva bere vino e cenare con le sue scopate, e viceversa. Quindi aveva spesso scelto questo posto per farlo. Dopotutto, aveva una bella estetica.</p><p>"Sì, lo è," Louis sorrise mentre aspettavano di sedersi.</p><p>"Quindi mi consideri un appuntamento?" Lo prese in giro Harry, dandogli una gomitata.</p><p>"Sì," Louis ridacchiò. Se solo Harry avesse saputo il vero significato che c’era dietro quelle parole. "Immagino che solo per stasera  lo sei."</p><p>“Ma non finirà con te nei miei pantaloni,” Harry ridacchiò, le fossette spuntarono fuori.</p><p>Sarebbe stato il finale perfetto , Louis voleva dire. E desiderava davvero che accadesse, perché il resto della loro serata fu assolutamente perfetto. Parlarono e mangiarono come facevano sempre, recuperando tutto ciò che Harry aveva perso mentre era via. Per fortuna Stephen era stato menzionato al minimo,facendo sembrare il loro appuntamento il più vicino possibile ad un vero appuntamento.</p><p>E una volta lasciato Harry nel suo appartamento, Louis non fece altro che pensare a quanto voleva uscire con Harry e a quante occasioni mancate avessero avuto in passato.</p><p>                        *</p><p>Dal momento che ad Harry non interessavano gli spogliarellisti a meno che se non lo fosse lui stesso, Louis decise di organizzare la sua festa di addio al celibato in un club. Affittarono il luogo e si assicurarono di invitare i suoi colleghi e amici, la maggior parte del club era pieno di loro mentre la serata continuava a notte fonda. Tutti i colori delle luci stroboscopiche illuminavano l'oscurità dell'area, i battiti profondi di qualunque cosa stesse suonando dai grandi altoparlanti risuonavano in ogni corpo.</p><p>E Harry sembrava divertirsi, già ubriaco e felice mentre passava dal grembo di un uomo all’altro, indossando una fascia che diceva "Sto per sposarmi", che Niall gli aveva dato sicuramente.</p><p>E Louis? Beh, non aveva voglia di ballare tutta la notte. Di solito era felice di sfregarsi con un tipo a caso che trovava sulla pista da ballo, ma anche quello sembrava inutile se non fosse stato con Harry. E sicuramente non aveva voglia di farlo con lui quando non era nemmeno single, perché non era sicuro di poter fermarsi se avessero iniziato qualcosa. Non stava per essere il rimpiazzo di nessuno.</p><p>Invece si era seduto ad un tavolo, bevendo dal suo bicchiere mentre guardava Harry riempirsi d’attenzione per tutta la notte. Fu facile nascondersi nell'oscurità del locale, quindi preferì osservarlo da un nascondiglio semiprivato. Finché Harry era felice, Louis stava bene. Questa era comunque la sua notte.</p><p>Dopo qualche altro drink era qualche modo ancora sobrio, quello che non si aspettava era di sentire una voce familiare da sopra di lui.</p><p>"Ciao," sentì, alzando lo sguardo per vedere il suo migliore amico.</p><p>“Harry?” sussultò. I suoi capelli erano un disastro, alcune delle ciocche ricce erano attaccate alla sua faccia per sudore, la fascia era ancora ben posizionata sul petto.</p><p>"Sai il mio nome? È divertente ”ridacchiò. "Perché sei così bello e non avrei mai pensato che avresti conosciuto qualcuno come me."</p><p>Quindi era ubriaco abbastanza da essersi dimenticato chi fosse Louis.Magnifico. "Sei bellissimo anche se non te ne sei accorto" sospirò. Non è come non fosse mai successo prima. Durante la festa di compleanno di Liam qualche estate fa, Harry era così ubriaco che aveva scambiato Louis per un giovane David Bowie e aveva continuato a chiedergli se era davvero innamorato di Mick Jagger.</p><p>"Wow grazie!" Harry rise, cercando di sorseggiare un sorso da qualsiasi bevanda rosa che teneva in mano. “Chi sapeva che saresti stato anche così dolce? Posso sedermi con te allora? ”</p><p>"Certo, tesoro", disse Louis mentre si spostava. “Come è stata la tua notte finora? Proprio come volevi? "</p><p>"Sì!" esclamò, cadendo un po 'anche se era seduto.Prese un lungo sorso dalla cannuccia prima di continuare, “Il DJ ha riprodotto tutte le canzoni che desideravo. Ho visto Nick, Liam e Zayn, penso Louise? E Lambert ovviamente. Tutti sono venuti! Ma non ho visto una persona per tutta la serata ", disse con un broncio adorabile.</p><p>"Stephen?" Louis offrì. Probabilmente aveva dimenticato che il suo fidanzato non era in città.</p><p>"No, non lui", disse Harry con una risata. "Intendevo Louis!"</p><p>“Capisco,” ridacchiò Louis, bevendo un sorso del suo drink mentre si guardava intorno nella stanza. "Sono sicuro che lo troverai."</p><p>E con ciò, improvvisamente sentì la testa di Harry sulla sua spalla. "Speriamo" sospirò il giovane. "Devo dirgli qualcosa di così brutto."</p><p>Louis sentì il suo ritmo cardiaco accelerare. "Che cosa? Cosa devi dirgli?</p><p>"Sto-" tirò su col naso, "Mi trasferirò a New York."</p><p>"Che cosa?" Non aveva sentito bene.</p><p>"Dopo il matrimonio", disse, "Mi trasferirò a New York per stare con Stephen."</p><p>Louis si sentì stringere la gola. Trasferimento? Ciò significava che avrebbe lasciato Londra. Non più le loro domeniche . Niente più karaoke, niente più appuntamenti in pasticceria ... Harry. Stava davvero perdendo il suo migliore amico.</p><p>"Perché non glielo hai ancora detto?" sussurrò. "È il tuo migliore amico."</p><p>"Non lo so" piagnucolò Harry. “Forse perché cercherà di essere tutto felice per me anche se so che non vorrà che me ne vada. Mi farà male lasciarlo. "</p><p>Male non descriveva nemmeno il dolore che Louis provava in questo momento. "Ma a parte Lou," deglutì, "tutti i tuoi amici e la tua famiglia vivono qui? Non ti mancheranno anche loro? ”</p><p>"Ovviamente!" Harry quasi urlò. “Ma Stephen lavora per Wall Street e non c'è modo di trasferirsi qui. Almeno il MET mi ha offerto un lavoro mentre ero laggiù. Posso solo accettarlo e basta. Inoltre, è per il bene di entrambi. "</p><p>"Cosa intendi?" Chiese Louis accigliato.</p><p>"Non è niente", disse con un sospiro. “Bene, qualcosa. È davvero stupido. "</p><p>"Che cos'è?" Louis disse, sperando che la sua supplica non si notasse.</p><p>"Non dirlo a Louis," sussurrò Harry. “Ma mi stavo innamorando di lui. Come Giulietta ha fatto con Romeo. "</p><p>Louis potè sentire il suo cuore spezzarsi. "Quando?"</p><p>"Prima di partire per New York," disse Harry mentre si strofinava il naso con il dorso della mano. “Ho iniziato a guardarlo in modo diverso. Ho pensato che avrei potuto persino amarlo. Ma sapevo che in fondo non sarebbe mai potuto accadere. "</p><p>"Cosa te lo fa dire?" Disse Louis, inghiottendo l'emozione nella sua gola.</p><p>“Penso che potremmo diventare buoni partner, sai che metà del Cheshire pensa davvero che sia il mio ragazzo? - comunque penso che saremmo buoni partner nella vita, ma non vogliamo le stesse cose. Non è come se si sistemerebbe, persino per me. ”</p><p>"Pensi questo?" Sussurrò Louis.</p><p>"Sì," tirò su col naso Harry, gli occhi che cercavano di rimanere aperti. “Ma non gli chiederei mai di cambiare la sua vita. È contento così come è, e preferirei non perdere il mio migliore amico perché provo dei sentimenti stupidi ”.</p><p>Louis avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per urlare che quei sentimenti non potrebbero mai essere stupidi. "Ecco perché pensi che sia meglio andarsene?"</p><p>"Voglio dire," disse Harry. "Si? In questo modo posso concentrarmi completamente su Stephen e non lasciare che i miei sentimenti per Louis si frappongano. Merito di avere la vita che desidero senza interrompere la sua. Quindi è per il meglio, giusto? ”</p><p>"Se la vedi così," disse Louis dolcemente, rendendosi conto che durante i loro discorsi si erano formate le lacrime negli occhi. Tutte le emozioni delle ultime settimane si stavano improvvisamente precipitando, ed arrivò a una terribile conclusione: non avrebbe mai avuto Harry.Non aveva notato i segni, e in effetti aveva mancato  la sua possibilità, e non avrebbero mai esplorato ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere. E ancora peggio, sembrava che Harry provasse ancora qualcosa per lui, ma non voleva agire su di loro a causa di Stephen.</p><p>Forse era un bene  che si stesse trasferendo a New York allora . Bene, questo fu almeno quello che il suo cervello disse. Perché al momento il suo cuore stava singhiozzando come una cascata nel suo petto e non sapeva quanto avrebbe resistito fino a quando non sarebbe scoppiato dalla pressione. Come era riuscito tutto a trasformarsi in merda così in fretta?</p><p>                          *</p><p>Harry andò in Scozia per prepararsi per il matrimonio, mentre gli altri presero un volo lì pochi giorni dopo. Dopo la festa di addio al celibato, Louis aveva cercato di evitare Harry il più possibile, perché era pronto a crollare e confessare tutto prima che fosse troppo tardi. Non sapeva nemmeno cosa gli avrebbe detto, quindi si erano scritti un messaggio prima che Harry se ne andasse e promisero di vedersi in Scozia. Louis non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta che aveva preparato una valigia e temuto ogni minuto dell'imminente viaggio.</p><p>"Allora," disse Niall sull'aereo, "come sta Harry con Stephen?"</p><p>"Ancora innamorato di lui," borbottò Louis, cercando di dare un pugno al cuscino della sua compagnia aerea per una posizione comoda. "E forse di me."</p><p>"Che cosa?" Disse Zayn dall'altra parte dell’aereo, chiaramente senza preoccuparsi se qualcuno origliasse.</p><p>“Me lo ha detto - mentre era ubriaco potrei aggiungere, quindi non sapeva nemmeno che mi stesse dicendo questo - provava qualcosa per me prima di partire per New York, ma per qualche ragione non me lo ha detto. E ha detto che è meglio per entrambi che si trasferisca. ”</p><p>"Dovresti dirgli che lo sai allora", disse Liam. "Tiralo fuori prima che si sposi veramente."</p><p>“Dopo che mi ha rifiutato mentre ero sobrio? No grazie. Il mio cuore non ha bisogno di quel dolore. "</p><p>“Ma non sa che sai dei suoi sentimenti! O che ti interessa anche a te di lui! Quindi,  entrambi, parlate soltanto. ”</p><p>Tecnicamente, avevano ragione. Era solo ... troppo a cui pensare per il momento. Louis era innamorato di lui, probabilmente Harry poteva ancora provare dei sentimenti per lui, eppure Harry si sarebbe sposato tra qualche giorno. Forse parlarne con Harry non sarebbe stato così male. Erano migliori amici, prima di tutto. Quindi ... forse avrebbe capito. Dovevano solo parlare. Prima che Harry fosse pronto a dire "Lo voglio" a chiunque.</p><p>                            *</p><p>Arrivarono al castello poche ore dopo, un'auto li prese all'aeroporto e li portò lì, il vialetto di ghiaia scricchiolante contro le gomme. Era enorme e sembrava antico, come se appartenesse a Macbeth o qualcosa del genere. Un grande lago faceva da sfondo pittoresco all'edificio. Sembrava il posto perfetto per sposarsi, e lo stomaco di Louis si agitò al pensiero.</p><p>Alcuni servitori del castello erano lì per salutarli, dicendo che Harry e Stephen erano impegnati con i preparativi per il matrimonio e si sarebbero uniti a tutti per cena più tardi.Gli furono mostrate le loro stanze e Louis non poté fare a meno di apprezzare la sua stanza. Aveva un letto matrimoniale al centro, quattro poster, tutto ciò che gli piaceva in una stanza. Ma era ancora nella merda perchè non gli piaceva questo matrimonio. Non poteva proprio.</p><p>Doveva solo prendere Harry da solo.</p><p>Non riuscì a ottenere che un rapido abbraccio però, mentre vedeva finalmente Harry, sembrava così in forma in un paio di pantaloni marroni e un maglione blu scuro, perché era troppo occupato ad accogliere i membri della famiglia che erano lì per il matrimonio. Fortunatamente riuscì a salutare Anne, entrambi in piedi accanto al camino.</p><p>"Louis!" Disse Anne calorosamente. "Che piacere vederti," disse mentre lo abbracciava.</p><p>"Ciao tesoro" sorrise, amando il conforto che il suo profumo portava. Harry a volte ne odorava e aveva un certo profumo di casa, anche se non era Doncaster. "Come sei stato? Dove sono Gems e Robin? ”</p><p>"Mio marito ha davvero un terribile raffreddore e non ce la fa", disse Anne con un sospiro, "e in qualche modo Gemma si è offerta di restare a casa e di assisterlo. Non che io dubiti delle sue capacità infermieristiche, ma penso che stesse solo cercando di evitare di venire qui. ”</p><p>"Perché dovrebbe-"</p><p>Il rumore di un tintinnio di un bicchiere interruppe la discussione. “Il pranzo è servito!” Disse Stephen. "Se tutti potreste sedervi nella sala da pranzo, sarebbe fantastico." Louis avrebbe dovuto continuare la loro conversazione in seguito.</p><p>E a pranzo, uno dei cugini di Stephen non smise di infastidirlo. Beh, stava flirtando, ma era una seccatura. Era seduto accanto a lui e semplicemente non poteva accettare i chiari segnali educati che Louis stava inviando. E la parte peggiore era che se non avesse realizzato il suo amore per Harry, probabilmente Louis avrebbe cercato di flirtare anche lui. Ma non lo voleva. Non voleva nessuno tranne Harry.</p><p>Guardò da lontano mentre Harry e Stephen erano seduti al centro del tavolo mentre i camerieri portavano i loro dessert.</p><p>"Oh," disse Harry sporgendosi verso di lui. "Cosa hai preso?"</p><p>"Solo un po 'di torta di ciliegie", disse Stephen.</p><p>"Oh, sembra buona!" Harry sorrise mentre allungava la mano per prenderne un pezzo con la forchetta. La mano del suo fidanzato fu lì per fermarlo, però, afferrandogli il polso prima che si avvicinasse al suo piatto.</p><p>"Non toccare il mio piatto," ridacchiò Stephen. “Hai il tuo, tesoro. O vuoi che i servi ti portino una fetta di quello che ho? ”</p><p>"Ma non posso averne un morso?" Chiese Harry.</p><p>"Non quando abbiamo piatti diversi!" Stephen rise. "Resta sul tuo piatto e io rimarrò sul mio." Louis non seppe cosa gli impedì semplicemente di camminare lungo il tavolo fino a quando non si sarebbe trovato davanti a Stephen per potergli dare un pugno.</p><p>Harry si sedette meglio sulla sedia, sembrando come se stesse meditando su ciò che era appena accaduto. Louis volle quasi salvarlo da quella situazione, ma Harry fece di nuovo un sorriso e mangiò la sua fetta di torta al cioccolato.</p><p>"L'hai notato anche tu?" Sussurrò Zayn, dandogli una gomitata alla sua sinistra.</p><p>"Sì" sospirò Louis. "Testa di cazzo."</p><p>Una cosa era certa, Harry non dovrebbe sposare un uomo che non condivide il suo dessert con lui. Ma cosa ne sapeva Louis; forse stava solo cercando altre scuse sul perché Harry non potesse stare con Stephen. E fu allora che decise che avrebbe provato a sgattaiolare via con Harry dopo pranzo per poter parlare.</p><p>                          *</p><p>“Harry?” Bussò alla porta. "Possiamo andare a fare una passeggiata?"</p><p>Già vestito per una passeggiata nell'aria gelida, Louis trovò la strada per la stanza in cui stava Harry. Pregò tutti gli dei che il suo migliore amico non sarebbe stato occupato e avrebbe accettato la proposta. E dal fruscio dietro la porta, sembrava che lo avrebbe fatto.</p><p>"Louis!" sorrise mentre gli apriva. “Mi piacerebbe fare una passeggiata e recuperare. Pensi che potremmo rivedere le mie promesse di matrimonio mentre camminiamo? Continuo a pensare di non averle ancora rese perfette e mi piacerebbe molto il tuo aiuto. ”</p><p>"Certo,tesoro" Louis sorrise. "Faremo quello che vuoi, purché io ti parli."</p><p>"Com'è andato il volo?" Chiese Harry mentre attraversavano i corridoi.</p><p>"Un po ' turbolento, ma niente che non abbia mai gestito prima", ridacchiò Louis. “Come sta Robin? Ho parlato con Anne prima e mi ha detto che era malato. "</p><p>"Sì," sospirò Harry. “E mio padre non è riuscito a venire perché aveva un viaggio di lavoro che non poteva rimandare. Inoltre, penso che Gemma stia solo usando Robin come scusa per non essere qui. "</p><p>Louis si ricordò improvvisamente di ciò che Anne aveva detto. "E perché?"</p><p>"Diciamo solo che non era troppo contenta che io sposassi un uomo che ho appena incontrato," Harry rise nervosamente. "Pensavo sarebbe venuta e lo avrebbe accettato, ma ... immagino di no."</p><p>Gemma era sempre stata molto protettiva nei confronti del fratellino, quindi non era una sorpresa che fosse contraria. Bene allora. Forse non le dispiacerebbe se Louis stesse tentando sottilmente di farli lasciare.</p><p>Alla fine arrivarono al lago, il sole proiettava un bagliore arancione sull'acqua. Il vento creava una leggera brezza intorno alla zona,rendendo sereno stare lì. C'era una striscia di terra che usciva dall'acqua, quindi Louis camminò dietro il giovane mentre vi salivano sopra.</p><p>"Okay," cominciò Harry mentre camminava lungo la riva. "Quindi per i miei voti ..."</p><p>"Sono pazzo di te" Louis si lasciò scappare. “Sono così fottutamente pazzo per te e mi sta facendo impazzire! Tutto quello che voglio fare è passare il resto della mia vita con te. "</p><p>"Veramente?" Disse Harry mentre si fermava.</p><p>"Veramente." Louis rispose.</p><p>“È così generico, però,” Harry ridacchiò, girandosi per affrontarlo.</p><p>"Generico." Ripeté Louis. Non c'era nulla di generico nei suoi sentimenti.</p><p>"Per le mie promesse?" Disse Harry. “Sì, penso che sia un po 'troppo da biglietto per i miei gusti. Come se fosse quello che dovresti dire invece di quello che senti davvero. Voglio solo qualcosa che venga dal cuore, capisci?</p><p>Promesse. Harry pensò che gli stava solo dando delle idee per le sue promesse. Louis sospirò, prendendo le mani di Harry. Verrà dal cuore, va bene.</p><p>"Va bene", espirò. “Che ne dici di questo: nessuno mi fa ridere come te. Ti penso tutto il tempo e non vorrei che fosse diversamente. Sei il mio migliore amico ", fissò quegli occhi verdi," e voglio solo stare con te per il resto della mia vita. "</p><p>Una volta finito, Louis  gli tenne ancora la mano, guardando Harry negli occhi per una risposta. Ma tutto ciò che ottenne fu Harry che lo fissava, con le labbra socchiuse, gli occhi spalancati per lo stupore mentre si rendeva conto di ciò che Louis aveva appena detto. Perché nessuno dei due fece uno sforzo per allontanarsi, semplicemente stando lì mentre si tenevano le mani come una coppia sull'altare.</p><p>"Io ..." iniziò Harry.</p><p>"Ehi ragazzi!" una voce che sembrava quella di Niall provenì da dietro. Louis si girò e vide che i loro amici si stavano avvicinando con altri uomini, cappelli da festa e trombette pronti a partire.</p><p>"Stiamo interrompendo qualcosa?" Disse Zayn guardandoli.</p><p>"No", disse Louis mentre si allontanava. "Affatto."</p><p>"Di cosa si tratta?" Disse Harry con voce un po 'rauca.</p><p>"La tua notte di addio al celibato!" Disse Liam. "O sarebbe addio al nubilato?" meditò  Zayn.</p><p>"Che cosa?" Disse Harry. "Ne ho avuto già uno a Londra."</p><p>"Beh, visto che ti sposi in Scozia, Haz," disse Zayn. "C'è una vecchia tradizione - non so nemmeno se sia reale, ma lo dice Google - di far vendere alla sposa,in questo caso sposo i suoi baci la sera prima del matrimonio. Quindi, la wedding planner ha deciso che lo faremo con te stasera, così possiamo goderci tutti la vita notturna. Suona bene?"</p><p>"Immagino," Harry ridacchiò, guardandosi attorno nel gruppo di festaioli. "E Stephen non verrà?"</p><p>Niall scosse la testa. "Ha detto che preferisce restare a casa."</p><p>"Muoviamoci allora!" qualcuno gridò da dietro la piccola folla e Louis non riuscì nemmeno a capire chi fosse. Ma già non gli piaceva il fatto che avrebbe dovuto guardare Harry baciare un gruppo di uomini stasera.</p><p>"Perché invece non fa Stephen questa tradizione?" Louis si lamentò con  Niall mentre camminavano per la città, osservando mentre Liam e Zayn guidavano Harry davanti. "È quello con una nonna scozzese e tutto il resto."</p><p>"Non lo so", Niall scrollò le spalle. "Mi dispiace se abbiamo interrotto qualcosa prima, ma tutti i ragazzi del matrimonio non vedevano l’ora di uscire."</p><p>Beh, avevano interrotto qualcosa di importante, ma era stato inutile. Doveva solo rendersi conto che non avrebbe mai avuto un momento per dire a Harry quello che sentiva davvero, anche se le sue false promesse avevano più verità di quanto Harry pensasse. "No", scrollò le spalle. "E’ tutto apposto."</p><p>Niall gli fece un piccolo sorriso. “Goditi questa serata Lou.Scatenati. "</p><p>Tutto quello che riuscì a fare fu una smorfia.</p><p>Finirono in un bar gay locale, con Harry che faceva il giro della stanza mentre gli uomini lasciavano cadere le monete nel piatto e gli davano un bacetto sulle labbra. A un certo punto qualcuno gli mise una tiara in testa, così sembrò ancora più bello mentre si faceva strada tra gli uomini. Vederlo baciare un uomo dopo l'altro fu abbastanza per far uscire tutti i tratti possessivi che Louis non sapeva nemmeno di avere. Quindi immerse la sua gelosia nell’alcool mentre Harry girava intorno alla stanza.</p><p>"Un penny (moneta inglese)per un mio bacio?" sentì improvvisamente e Louis si girò e lo trovò lì con il suo contenitore. Oh. Non pensava che gli sarebbe stato chiesto anche un bacio. E in realtà, sarebbe stato il loro primo bacio in assoluto. Non lo aveva immaginato in un pub poche sere prima del matrimonio di Harry.</p><p>"Certo," sospirò, scavando nei suoi jeans per qualche moneta. Doveva giocare ovviamente, anche se era solo un bacio.Lasciò cadere il penny nel contenitore, alzò lo sguardo per vedere il sorriso di Harry svanire mentre si mordicchiava il labbro inferiore.</p><p>“Vai avanti allora,” disse Harry con un sorriso timido.</p><p>Il cuore batteva così forte che avrebbe potuto giurare che Harry potesse sentirlo, Louis si sporse e premette le labbra sulle sue, sperando che sarebbe stato un bacio casto.</p><p>Ma non lo fu. La sua anima non glielo avrebbe permesso. Perché intendeva baciarlo solo una volta, in fretta e senza lasciar  andare i suoi sentimenti su quelle labbra morbide. Una volta che le loro labbra si incontrarono, Louis non poté fare a meno di alzare entrambe le mani per cullare il viso dell'altro uomo. E poi un bacio divennero due, tre e quattro, e chissà quanti di più perché sentiva la lingua di Harry che batteva contro la sua e questo era più di qualsiasi altro bacio normale.</p><p>Anche Harry doveva aver sentito gli effetti, perché potevano passare anni o secondi, ma improvvisamente Louis sentì cadere il suo contenitore sul pavimento, con le monete che si riversarono in ogni direzione.</p><p>Senza fiato, si staccarono e si precipitarono entrambi a terra, quasi sbattendo la testa mentre si inginocchiavano per raccogliere le monete. Louis pensò che Harry avrebbe detto qualcosa, ma mentre gettavano le rimanenti monete nel contenitore, alzò lo sguardo per trovare le sopracciglia corrugate nella fronte del suo migliore amico.</p><p>Merda. Probabilmente se ne stava già pentendo. Forse Louis avrebbe potuto incolpare i suoi drink o il fatto che si fosse fatto prendere troppo la mano con un semplice gioco. Ad ogni modo, lasciò il suo corpo con una gran voglia.  E se non lo sapeva, Harry si sentiva lo stesso in base al rossore sulle sue guance.</p><p>“Harry!” qualcuno urlò, e improvvisamente fu di nuovo portato via con Louis lasciato lì in piedi. Era così fottuto.</p><p>                                       *</p><p>Alla fine tornarono tutti al castello, Louis calciando pietre sulla strada mentre rimaneva vicino alle spalle del gruppo. Non che non volesse stare con Harry, ma sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dargli un po 'di spazio fino a quando non avessero avuto il tempo di parlare. Dato che dopodomani si sarebbe sposato, sapeva che doveva essere presto. Non poteva lasciarlo sposare dopo aver condiviso un bacio del genere, giusto?</p><p>E una volta tornato nella sua stanza, decise che doveva parlare con lui in quel momento. Potrebbe aver bevuto un paio di birre, ma nessun alcool poteva farlo ubriacare abbastanza da dimenticare l'accaduto.</p><p>"Devo parlare con lui", sussurrò a se stesso dopo aver camminato nella sua stanza. Stava per uscire dalla sua stanza quando bussarono alla sua porta.</p><p>Il suo cuore sussultò al pensiero di Harry che veniva a vederlo e si affrettò a rispondere. Ma invece dell'angelo dai capelli ricci in piedi sulla sua porta, era quell'uomo del pranzo.</p><p>"Non ho smesso di pensare a te", disse l'uomo con quell'accento americano. Non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare il suo nome, ma doveva aver fatto parte all’addio al celibato, ed era una testimonianza di quanto Louis fosse disinteressato di lui per non accorgersene. La cravatta era allentata al collo, con qualche bottone slacciato.</p><p>"Che cosa?" Disse Louis, facendo qualche passo indietro mentre si avvicinava.</p><p>"Dai, tesoro," disse l'uomo. "Ti ho visto sulle riviste e sei sexy  da morire."</p><p>“Per quanto sia lusinghiero,” lo derise Louis, “dovrò chiederti di ...” Non riuscì a finire quella frase perché l'uomo decise di baciarlo proprio lì. E sì, il suo corpo avrebbe potuto dare il benvenuto al nuovo uomo dopo la castità autoimposta di Louis nell'ultimo mese, ma non sembrava giusto. Inoltre il suo alito puzzava di vodka e proprio non gli piaceva.</p><p>"Senti,ragazzo", disse mentre si allontanava. "Ti sto chiedendo di ..." Diede una rapida occhiata alla porta aperta, sentendo il sangue defluire dal suo viso. Harry era lì in piedi in una vestaglia, una certa tristezza nei suoi occhi prima di girarsi senza parole e camminare.</p><p>"Levati dal cazzo!" Louis urlò mentre allontanava l'uomo, correndo dietro al suo migliore amico. "Harry aspetta!"</p><p>Sapeva esattamente come sembrava e già sentiva il terrore ribollire nello stomaco. Harry doveva aver dedotto il peggio, e beh, data la sua reputazione, se fosse stata un'altra sera avrebbe avuto ragione. Ma le cose adesso erano diverse. Louis era così fottutamente innamorato di Harry. Come potrebbe desiderare qualcun altro?</p><p>Corse lungo i corridoi fino a raggiungere la porta giusta. “Harry?” sbatté contro il legno. "Harry, per favore." Nessuna risposta. Sospirò, dando un altro colpo con il pugno. “So che sei lì, Harry. Dobbiamo parlare."</p><p>"Riguardo a cosa?" Rispose Harry. "Torna dal tuo uomo, Louis."</p><p>"No no", rispose. "Dobbiamo parlare adesso."</p><p>Quando non ebbe più risposta, premette l'orecchio contro il legno, cercando di sentire qualcosa. “Harry?” chiamò.</p><p>"Non cambierai mai", lo sentì annusare. "Solo un altro uomo per il tuo letto."</p><p>"Cosa dovrebbe significare?"</p><p>"Significa ..." Harry si interruppe. "Non lo so. Non importa. "</p><p>Louis non stava per lasciarlo stare così facilmente. "Perché sei venuto nella mia stanza?"</p><p>"Per ..." tirò su col naso, "parlare di quel bacio ."</p><p>"E cosa volevi dire?" Chiese, con il cuore che gli batteva forte nel petto.</p><p>"Non lo so!" egli gridò. "Importa? Non è che ti interessi dei miei sentimenti, Louis. ”</p><p>"Come diavolo puoi dirlo?" Louis disse con un colpo contro la porta. "E non è che tu ti occupi dei miei!"</p><p>“Che diavolo significa?”</p><p>Bene. Ora era probabilmente il momento migliore per dirlo. "Quando mi avresti detto che ti stavi trasferendo definitivamente a New York dopo il matrimonio?"</p><p>Nessuna voce proveniva dall'altra parte. "Come lo sapevi?" sentì dire una vocina alla fine.</p><p>Louis si fece beffe di lui. “Il segaiolo che chiamo il mio migliore amico. Ti sei ubriacato durante l'addio al celibato e me l'hai confessato. Probabilmente non ricordi nemmeno nulla di tutto questo. " O che ha confessato i suoi sentimenti per lui. La fiducia che l'alcol può portare, davvero.</p><p>"Volevo dirtelo," sussurrò Harry. "Non sapevo come."</p><p>"Come? Avresti potuto almeno avere la decenza di dirmelo quando l'hai scoperto, non attraverso una confessione da ubriaco. Sai quanto fa male sapere che non sarò più in grado di vedere il mio migliore amico? ” Il suo cervello sapeva che doveva accettarlo, ma il suo cuore non lo aveva ancora fatto. Non voleva vivere in un mondo in cui non poteva vedere Harry ogni volta che gli andava.</p><p>“Pensi che non soffra anche io? Sono abituato ad averti nella mia vita tutto il tempo e ora sarai a un oceano di distanza. Pensi davvero che anche questo non mi farà del male? Ci tengo così tanto a te, Lou. Sei il mio migliore amico."</p><p>"Che hai baciato," deglutì.</p><p>"Per divertimento " ribatté Harry.</p><p>"Sai dannatamente bene non è stato per divertimento."</p><p>Nessuna risposta di nuovo. Solo annusando.</p><p>"Harry ..." si interruppe. "Dobbiamo parlarne."</p><p>"Perché? Quindi puoi dirmi come non significava nulla e sarò solo un'altra delle tue conquiste? ” singhiozzò. Gli si spezzò il cuore che non poteva almeno tenerlo tra le sue braccia mentre piangeva.</p><p>"Ti è sembrato davvero niente?" Sussurrò Louis.</p><p>"Come lo saprei?"</p><p>"Che cosa?"</p><p>“Come faccio a sapere che non è come baci tutti? C'è un motivo per cui gli uomini continuano a provare a tornare nel tuo letto, e non sarei sorpreso se fosse semplicemente per il modo in cui baci ”.</p><p>Sta dicendo che gli è piaciuto il bacio? "Se questo è il tuo modo di dirmi che sono un buon baciatore, lo preferirei senza il tono di giudizio, grazie."</p><p>"Sai che non ti ho mai giudicato per la tua vita, Lou," annusò Harry. “Ma ... semplicemente non capisci. Non lo faresti. "</p><p>"E cosa dovrebbe significare?"</p><p>"Significa che non prendi sul serio le relazioni, Louis!" sentì attraverso la porta. “Non ti ho mai giudicato per tutte le tue scopate, ma questo significa solo che non capisci cosa significhi una connessione duratura con gli altri. Significa che i tuoi baci sembrano il paradiso e non so perché non l'abbiamo mai fatto prima. Significa che non so che diavolo stai facendo, ma hai un sacco di palle per baciarmi così prima del mio matrimonio. ”</p><p>“Pensi ... niente di tutto ciò era autentico? Che ti sto solo seducendo per divertimento? ” Non gli importava l'opinione di molte persone su di lui. Gli interessava quello che pensava Harry.</p><p>"IO. Non farlo. Sai, ”ribatté Harry. “So che non mi avresti mai fatto del male, ma so anche che in realtà non ti importa molto di questo matrimonio o di Stephen. Ma se tutto ciò ti ha fatto capire che vuoi avere una sorta di appuntamento con me prima che io sia sposato ... Non lo voglio. Ho bisogno di qualcuno che sarà lì per me, Louis. Qualcuno che mi vuole per la vita. "</p><p>Se prima il cuore di Louis non si era spezzato, lo aveva fatto adesso. Non riuscì nemmeno a pensare a una risposta adeguata. Louis guardò in basso dove era il pugnale era coperto. “Allora spero davvero che Stephen sia quell'uomo per te. Goditi New York. "</p><p>Si allontanò prima di sentire Harry dire qualcos'altro, nemmeno sicuro che il suo cuore potesse prendere più di quello che aveva da dire. Le lacrime gli colarono dagli occhi mentre entrava nella sua stanza, contento che almeno il cugino di Stephen se ne fosse andato.<br/>Mentre si guardava intorno nella stanza, decise allora e lì che doveva andarsene .Pensava di poter mettere da parte il suo desiderio che Harry lo sostenesse almeno in questo, ma era troppo. Soprattutto quando Harry sapeva che  era attratto da lui, ma non sapeva che il suo cuore era incluso in quello. Non poteva assolutamente vedere Harry che camminava lungo il corridoio e sposava un uomo che non era lui. Non c’era modo.</p><p>Proprio quando infilò tutte le camicie in una valigia, bussarono alla porta. Harry? Era venuto per parlarne davvero? Forse avrebbero potuto andarsene insieme e dimenticare che questo incubo fosse mai successo.</p><p>Si precipitò ad aprire la pesante porta. "Oh", la sua voce si appiattì. "Solo tu."</p><p>"Grazie per l'accoglienza," disse Zayn mentre Louis si allontanava. "Posso entrare?"</p><p>"Non ti sto fermando", disse con un cenno della mano, tornando a fare i bagagli. Stava per chiedere perché Zayn fosse anche qui, ma conosceva l'altro imbarazzante silenzio e glielo avrebbe detto abbastanza presto.</p><p>"Allora" tossì. “Liam si è trovato nel corridoio di ritorno da una corsa mentre tu e Harry stavate litigando alla sua porta. Ha sentito tutto. "</p><p>Louis sospirò. "Quindi sai perché non posso più restare qui", disse mentre infilava un'altra maglietta nella sua valigia. Perché cazzo ha messo tante cose nella valigia per qualche giorno?</p><p>"Capisco," rispose il suo amico. “E so che stai male. Ma Harry è ancora il tuo migliore amico e hai accettato di essere lì per lui il giorno del suo matrimonio. ”</p><p>Louis ha cercato di non immaginarlo. Ricordava ancora quale abito noioso che Harry era disposto a indossare e Louis avrebbe dovuto stare proprio accanto a lui mentre pronunciava le sue promesse a Stephen. Forse c'era un modo per poter cambiare posto con quell'americano prima che iniziasse la parte  del "Lo voglio". Ma c'era una cosa certa: il suo cuore non sarebbe sopravvissuto abbastanza a lungo da guardarlo.</p><p>“Non posso-, la sua voce si spezzò. “Non posso vederlo sposare qualcun altro. Il mio cuore si sta letteralmente spezzando solo a pensarci. Sarò sempre lì per lui, ma per una volta devo proteggermi dal farmi più male di quanto non sia già. Fa così male sapere che non può essere mio, Zayn. Non pensavo che il mal d’amore potesse ferire così tanto fisicamente. "</p><p>"Lo so", disse Zayn gentilmente, avvicinandosi per toccargli la spalla. "Ma non puoi andartene così."</p><p>"Allora cosa ti aspetti che faccia?" lui annusò in risposta.</p><p>"Scrivigli una lettera."</p><p>Doveva scherzare. "Cos'è questo il 16 ° secolo?" Louis si fece beffe mentre si asciugava il naso. "Non sto scrivendo una maledetta lettera ."</p><p>"È romantico", disse Zayn con gli occhi al cielo, "e lui non può cancellare una lettera come farebbe con un messaggio nel caso fosse il tuo piano iniziale. Inoltre, siamo in un castello. Vivi con l'estetica, Louis ”, disse prima di uscire dalla stanza. “Ti lascio al tuo lavoro. Versa il tuo cuore e fai ciò che è meglio. "</p><p>La cosa migliore sarebbe stata che Harry gli avesse confessato i suoi sentimenti prima di incontrare Stephen. Forse Louis avrebbe potuto impiegare un po 'di tempo a vederlo, ma sicuramente sarebbe salito a bordo dell'ipotetico treno dell'amore che Harry stava offrendo.</p><p>Non voleva scrivere una lettera, ma pensò che fosse meglio che andarsene senza dire una parola. Dopo non poteva più affrontarlo. Non senza un po 'di tempo per pensare. Si avvicinò alla scrivania e tirò fuori un foglio di carta mentre si sedeva, scarabocchiando in un angolo per testare l'inchiostro prima di riversare il suo cuore.</p><p>Caro Harry,</p><p>Ti amo. Penso che sia più facile dirlo ora, sapendo che non puoi ripeterlo.</p><p>La mia anima deve essere caduta per te prima del mio cuore, perché fa male sapere che non potrà mai stare con te come vuole. Dieci anni fa, non pensavo di aver  trovato la persona più fantastica al mondo quando sono entrato nel tuo letto, ma hai dimostrato di essere tutto ciò di cui avevo bisogno. Dai tuoi capelli come Rapunzel alle tue gambe da cerbiatto ,alla tua risata che può competere con un'anatra ,ai tuoi occhiali da nonna, ai tuoi occhi che mi fanno sentire così amato, sei il mio essere perfetto.</p><p>Quando sei partito per New York, sai cosa ho fatto? Penso di essere durato una settimana prima di impazzire completamente. Ho provato a passare i nostri appuntamenti con altri uomini, ma nessuno era come te. Ci hanno provato, cercavano di essere divertenti, ma nessuno era come te. Non ho nemmeno rimorchiato nessuno le ultime settimane prima che tu tornassi, perché la mia mente era così focalizzata su di te, te e su come dirti che ti amavo così tanto.</p><p>E poi ti sei presentato con Stephen, e beh ... eccoci qui.</p><p>Quando ti stavo aiutando con le tue promesse, tutto ciò che ho detto su di te era vero. Anche qualcosa che mi sarebbe piaciuto dire al nostro matrimonio, ma che non accadrà mai ora.</p><p>Quindi immagino che sto scrivendo questo per farti sapere perché non posso essere lì per te. Spero che ti terrai ancora in contatto ancora quando sarai a New York. Sarò felice di farti visita quando sarò in città, se mi vorrai. Spero che tu abbia una bella vita con il tuo nuovo marito e che tu possa avere la felicità del per sempre che meriti. Perché tra tutti e due, sappiamo entrambi che tu te la meriti di più.</p><p>Per sempre tuo,</p><p>Louis</p><p>Sbatté le palpebre mentre lo leggeva, una lacrima cadde sulla pergamena. "Si adatta allo stato d'animo immagino," mormorò tra sé. Prese la sua acqua di colonia vicino al cassettone e ve ne spruzzò una folata per il bene dei tempi antichi. Forse questa sarebbe l'unica cosa che Harry avrebbe portato a New York per ricordarlo. Avrebbe potuto anche renderlo memorabile.</p><p>Piegò rapidamente la lettera e la mise in una busta, alzandosi per consegnarla prima di tirarsi indietro al pensiero. Scese le scale finché non fu di nuovo in piedi di fronte alla stanza di Harry per la seconda volta quella notte.</p><p>“Harry?” chiamò. Non ebbe risposta, ma sapeva  che fosse lì. “Mi dispiace, ma non posso esserci  per il tuo matrimonio. Se leggi questo, spiegherò perché. ” E senza dire altro, la fece scivolare sotto la porta e se ne andò.</p><p>Louis si disse che non avrebbe dovuto piangere per qualcosa di stupido come questo, ma rendendosi conto che non avrebbe mai più visto la sua anima gemella meritava alcune lacrime. Inzuppò i cuscini prima che il sonno lo raggiungesse, il naso chiuso e tutto il resto. Era meglio far uscire tutto prima che partisse la mattina.</p><p>                          *</p><p>"Sei pronto, Louis?" Chiese Alessandro.</p><p>"Sì",disse mentre si spruzzava un po' di colonia un'ultima volta. "Grazie per avermi allegato con un preavviso così breve."</p><p>L'uomo scrollò le spalle. “Sai che c'è sempre un posto aperto per te, non importa cosa. E ho avuto un modello che si è ritirato, quindi la tua chiamata è arrivata al momento perfetto. Divertiti là fuori! ”</p><p>Divertimento, ripeté Louis nella sua mente. Non sapeva quando sarebbe stata la prossima volta che si sarebbe divertito di nuovo. Da quando era tornato a Londra, si era sentito come un cadavere ambulante che non era ancora morto. Aveva attraversato i momenti della sua giornata, ma tutto non era andato per il verso giusto. Il suo tè non aveva il sapore giusto, i suoi vestiti erano pungevano, i suoi occhi erano pesanti, tutto lo infastidiva.</p><p>Ma pensò che la vita sarebbe stata così almeno per le prime settimane. Almeno il resto dei ragazzi sarebbe stato lì per lui quando ne avrebbe avuto bisogno, anche se stava dicendo loro che voleva essere solo per ora. Gli avevano mandato messaggi senza sosta una volta tornato a casa, ma aveva inviato alcune brevi risposte dicendo loro che stava bene e aveva bisogno di spazio. Soprattutto quando ormai Harry era già sposato, probabilmente era volato alle Bahamas con il suo nuovo marito.</p><p>Louis voleva solo rannicchiarsi e dormire per alcuni secoli . Ma perora avrebbe dovuto sfilare in uno spettacolo di Gucci.</p><p>Prima di salire sul palco, scattò alcune foto con altri modelli che sarebbero potute essere pubblicate sui loro profili  Instagram. Avrebbe probabilmente mandato un messaggio al suo manager per pubblicare alcune foto dello spettacolo domani mattina che i paparazzi avevano scattato. Non doveva sentirsi disturbato a scattarne qualcuna stasera.</p><p>Una volta iniziato la sfilata, Louis provò la più piccola felicità nel vederla adattarsi perfettamente al suo umore. Grandi candele illuminavano la passerella mentre il resto del locale era buio. La musica inquietante iniziò dall'alto mentre i modelli uscirono, luci lampeggianti  illuminavano i loro volti qua e là. E mentre finalmente camminava lungo la passerella verso, fu bello perdersi nel ritmo della camminata, ondeggiando al ritmo della musica mentre lo faceva.</p><p>Forse immergersi nel suo lavoro era l'unico modo per superare Harry.</p><p>Ci fu un afterparty a cui tutti i modelli furono invitati dopo lo spettacolo, alcuni addirittura andarono da lui per farglielo sapere. All'inizio non gli andava di andare, ma una volta che notò che alcuni dei modelli maschili lo stavano osservando, beh ... era solo umano.</p><p>Forse scopare e fregarsene dei suoi problemi avrebbe aiutato il suo dolore.</p><p>Non era più come se avesse dovuto rimanere fedele a Harry. Aveva tutto il diritto di andare a letto con chi voleva, anche se il suo cuore non lo voleva davvero.</p><p>Forse era meglio avere un'altra notte di dolore, per l’amor del cielo. Domani sarebbe tornato alla sua vita in cerca di prede. Solo non adesso. Ora voleva piangere per qualunque segno avesse ancora Harry nella sua vita.</p><p>Quindi, tornò a casa, ascoltando qualsiasi canzone triste potesse trovare nella sua playlist. Alla fine, "Don't Speak" di No Doubt spuntò fuori, e la fece partire  mentre guidava.</p><p>"Tu ed io eravamo insieme ogni giorno insieme sempre..."</p><p>La voce di Gwen aveva un modo tutto suo per calmare la sua anima, per fortuna.</p><p>"Sento davvero<br/>che sto perdendo il mio migliore amico<br/>Non posso credere che<br/>questa potrebbe essere la fine"</p><p>Louis già sentiva le lacrime formarsi nei suoi occhi,e sapeva che doveva lasciarle uscire.</p><p>"Non parlare!"  pianse . “So esattamente quello che stai dicendo. Quindi, per favore, smetti di spiegare. Non dirmelo perché fa male! ”</p><p>Quando la canzone finì, era già nel suo appartamento con un naso intasato, ma almeno si sentiva meglio. Forse solo ascoltare ogni canzone di rottura che riusciva a trovare per le successive 48 ore gli sarebbe stata utile. Stava già scorrendo Spotify mentre creava la sua playlist per la notte quando improvvisamente si fermò nel mezzo del suo salotto.</p><p>Sentì un rumore in cucina, cauto a non fare un altro passo e farsi sentire. Non era proprio dell'umore giusto per essere derubato, grazie. Ma poi si ricordò che questo edificio non aveva davvero una scarsa sicurezza, quindi il portiere non avrebbe lasciato entrare nessuno. E se qualcuno fosse  nel suo appartamento,l’ allarme sarebbero suonato. Decise di avvicinarsi, il cuore batteva mentre riconosceva la figura.</p><p>“Harry?” sussurrò.</p><p>E infatti, c'era Harry. In piedi nel mezzo della sua cucina con una tazza di tè in mano, sembrava un cervo illuminato dai fari di un auto . Bene, se lo meritava per averlo spaventato in quel modo.</p><p>"Cosa stai facendo qui?" Louis chiese mentre si avvicinava, cercando di determinare se questo fosse un sogno o no.</p><p>"Ti sbagli", fu la prima cosa che sentì dalla sua bocca.</p><p>"Che cosa?" Ma prima di ottenere una risposta, sentì le labbra di Harry premere contro le sue, fondendosi nella loro morbidezza. Harry doveva aver posato la tazza da qualche parte, perché sentì entrambe le braccia attorno al collo mentre approfondiva il bacio.</p><p>"Ti sbagli!" disse più ferocemente mentre si tirava indietro.</p><p>Lui era sposato. Lui era sposato. Lui era sposato. Questo era tutto ciò che cantilenava nella testa di Louis in quel momento.</p><p>"Ti meriti un felice per sempre," disse Harry contro le sue labbra. "Più di chiunque altro."</p><p>Quindi aveva letto la lettera. E questo era tutto per pietà. Louis sorrise tristemente, sentendo il suo cuore spezzarsi ancora di più. “Quello lo meriti tu, tesoro. E per quanto mi piaccia, "sospirò mentre si toglieva le mani di Harry e le rimetteva al suo fianco," Non mi piace baciare gli uomini sposati ".</p><p>"Sposato?" Harry si accigliò, quell'adorabile cipiglio di un gattino scontento. "Non sono sposato. Non ho sposato Stephen. "</p><p>Il sangue si precipitò nel suo cuore, nel disperato tentativo di contenere le sue speranze. Ma Louis non poteva fare a meno di se stesso. Prese rapidamente la mano sinistra dell'altro uomo, spalancando gli occhi quando vide la mancanza di anelli sull'anulare.</p><p>"Perchè no?" chiese, non potendo impedire il tono accusatorio nella sua voce.</p><p>"Pensavi davvero che potessi sposarmi dopo aver letto quella lettera?" Chiese Harry con un sorriso imbarazzato.</p><p>"Ma non amavi Stephen?" Louis premette. "Non è per questo che ti stavi sposando?"</p><p>Harry sospirò. “Pensavo di farlo? Ma ... ad essere onesto ... non avevamo abbastanza in comune. Penso che volessi solo un marito.Sono stanco di avere appuntamenti. Non pensavo neanche di trovare qualcuno che si sarebbe preso cura di me tanto quanto pensavo di aver bisogno. "</p><p>"Harry," sussurrò Louis, sentendo il suo cuore affondare nel processo. "Ti avevo detto di non accontentarti mai."</p><p>"Lasciami finire," sorrise dolcemente. “Prima di partire per New York, ho pensato a noi. Di come saremmo come coppia. Alcuni anni fa, mio padre mi ha persino detto che pensava che avrei finito per sposarti un giorno. Quando siamo andati al matrimonio di tuo padre, è sembrato ... diverso. Anche se sono stato il tuo accompagnatore molte volte prima, immagino che mi abbia dato un assaggio di come saremmo come una vera coppia.</p><p>E sapevo che non ti sarebbe piaciuto uscire, figuriamoci rimanere impegnato. Pensavo che avrei dato il mio cuore a qualcuno che non mi voleva. E non avrei mai potuto rovinare la nostra amicizia in quel modo. Volevo dirtelo prima di partire, ma non potevo rovinare ciò che avevamo. Avevo paura di perderti del tutto. "</p><p>"Quindi sei andato e hai deciso di sposare uno sconosciuto invece?"</p><p>Harry scrollò le spalle. “Non ho detto che stavo pensando lucidamente. Ho solo pensato che fosse l'opzione migliore che avevo, soprattutto quando provavo troppo sentimento per te. "</p><p>Louis sospirò. “Avresti potuto dirmelo lo sai. Non avrei lasciato che ciò rovinasse nulla, soprattutto quando alla fine avrei provato lo stesso per te. "</p><p>“Beh, nessuno di noi lo sapeva. Ma adesso sono concentrato sul presente e sul futuro ", disse Harry con un timido sorriso," e quello che sto cercando di dire è ... ti meriti il per sempre felici e contenti , Lou. Con Me."</p><p>"Per favore, dimmi che non è un sogno" sussurrò Louis. Con ogni parola che Harry aveva detto, il suo cuore era riuscito a ripararsi, e ora aveva bisogno di sentire le ultime parole per unificarlo. "Perché devo sognare se davvero sei qui a dirmi che mi ami ."</p><p>Harry si avvicinò, prendendo le mani di Louis e portandole in faccia. Louis sentì il calore della sua faccia attraverso i palmi delle mani e i suoi occhi verdi non erano mai stati così luminosi.</p><p>“Ti amo Lou,” sussurrò Harry, gli occhi che brillavano. "Voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te, se mi avrai."</p><p>E fu allora che Louis perse ogni senso di autocontrollo, perché tutto ciò che poteva fare era emettere un singhiozzo prima di riportare la faccia di Harry alla sua, baciandolo teneramente come se fosse l'ultima volta.</p><p>"Ti amo, Harry," esclamò, "Non avrei mai pensato di dirtelo sul tuo bel viso." Il suo cuore non era più a pezzi. Si sentì di nuovo intero, in piedi così con Harry. Il suo Harry.</p><p>"Beh, sono qui e non mi stancherò mai di questo", sussurrò contro le sue labbra prima che continuassero a baciarsi.</p><p>Dovevano passare ore prima che si lasciassero andare, o forse giorni, chissà. Il tempo si perdeva quando baciava Harry, e non avrebbe voluto diversamente. Erano lì in piedi nel mezzo della sua cucina, le labbra sulle labbra senza curarsi di ciò che stava accadendo al di fuori della loro piccola bolla.</p><p>All'improvviso il corpo di Louis iniziò a ricordargli che aveva un disperato bisogno di una buona scopata e che avere il corpo caldo di Harry su di lui non faceva nulla per alleviare quel desiderio. E sembrava che anche Harry fosse al limite, dato che stava già ansimando e facendo oscillare i fianchi contro i suoi. Oh, ed era duro. Così duro.</p><p>"Non dobbiamo," gemette Louis sentendo Harry mordersi il labbro. “farlo ora. Aspetterò . " Dopo tutto aveva la mano. Forse non era Harry, ma avrebbe aspettato anche se il suo corpo non lo voleva davvero.</p><p>Harry scosse la testa, gli occhi languidi mentre le sue labbra sfioravano ancora le sue. "Ho aspettato così tanto", sussurrò. "Non voglio più aspettare."</p><p>"Grazie a Gesù l'hai detto", bisbigliò contro la sua bocca mentre il sollievo si riversava su di lui e una nuova ondata di eccitazione. “Perché non sono andata a letto con nessun tipo da quando sei tornato da New York. In realtà, molto più  tempo. " Non riusciva nemmeno a pensare all'ultimo uomo con cui aveva scopato. Non importava davvero, dato che voleva che il suo migliore amico fosse l'ultimo per sempre.</p><p>Harry sbatté le palpebre, il viso chiaramente dipinto di incredulità . "Mi stai prendendo in giro?"</p><p>Louis scosse la testa, sperando di sembrare serio. "Vorrei che tu stessi prendendo qualcos'altro perché non lo sto facendo."</p><p>Harry non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare all'osservazione, le guance arrossate per la prima volta quella sera. Louis non poté fare a meno di beccargli il naso. " Il Louis Tomlinson?" Harry ridacchiò mentre fingeva di soffiarsi il naso. “Non volevi avere una scopata a causa del vecchietto che sono io? Sento che dovrei avere una targa fatta con il mio nome o qualcosa del genere. "</p><p>"Sei proprio così speciale," Louis rise mentre stropicciava il naso. "Ora andiamo, mi devi tutto il tempo perso", disse mentre lo guidava in camera da letto.</p><p>Senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di togliersi gli abiti o di accendere le luci, Harry si mise semplicemente a cavalcioni sul bordo del letto mentre continuarono a pomiciare come adolescenti che finalmente avevano casa libera. E bene, sembrava così. Occhi languidi, sorrisi timidi, tocchi esitanti che diventavano più sicuri con ogni bacio. Stava scoprendo una parte di qualcuno che non veniva mostrata così spesso, e Louis era più che desideroso di scoprire com'era Harry con questa intimità.</p><p>"Che cosa vuoi fare?" sussurrò contro le sue labbra dopo un po ', sentendo il modo in cui Harry  sfregò il sedere contro il suo cavallo mentre cercava di non gemere ad ogni tocco.</p><p>"Posso succhiarti?" Chiese Harry in tono dolce, leccandosi le labbra mentre i suoi occhi tremolavano verso il basso.</p><p>Louis voleva davvero sapere dove aveva ottenuto l'autocontrollo per non essere venuto semplicemente ad ascoltare quelle parole. Probabilmente sarebbe durato due secondi per come stava andando, ma ne valeva la pena. "Certo, piccolo", deglutì, "tutto quello che vuoi."</p><p>Harry lo baciò ancora una volta prima di tirarsi indietro, gli occhi incantati mentre iniziava a inginocchiarsi davanti a lui. Louis fece una mossa per sbottonarsi i pantaloni, ma fu rapidamente spazzato via. Harry sbatté invece le ciglia con una scrollata di spalle. Si allungò per togliersi gli occhiali dopo aver legato i capelli in una crocchia, ma ora fu il turno di Louis di negare.</p><p>"No", mormorò, afferrandolo delicatamente per i polsi.</p><p>Harry inarcò un sopracciglio in risposta. "Non voglio sporcarli."</p><p>Bene, Louis avrebbe potuto anche esporre tutti i suoi  fetish adesso. “Va bene se li lasci. Mi piacerebbe."</p><p>"Vuoi che li tenga così?"</p><p>"Io ..." si morse il labbro inferiore mentre guardava in alto verso qualsiasi cosa interessante potesse trovare sul suo soffitto, "potrei o non potrei  essermi masturbato con un porno che coinvolgeva uomini con gli occhiali mentre eri via."</p><p>Avrebbe potuto giurare che le pupille di Harry si fossero dilatate ancora di più. “Hai pensato a me? Quando tu ... hai fatto ... quello?</p><p>"Haz", disse Louis seriamente. “Da quando ho realizzato i miei sentimenti per te, sei l'unica persona che ha occupato la mia mente. Non potevo - e non volevo davvero - stare con nessun altro. Quindi ... senza rovinare la nostra amicizia così presto e tu ad un oceano di distanza... "sorrise imbarazzato," Ricercare su pornhub  uomini con i capelli lunghi e gli occhiali erano l'unico sollievo che ho avuto. "</p><p>Harry iniziò a ridacchiare ancora di più e Louis non riusciva a credere di poter essere così conquistato dalla risata ed eccitato allo stesso tempo. Era quello che succedeva con le anime gemelle, pensò.</p><p>"Beh, potrei anche farlo diventare realtà," sorrise Harry. E prima che Louis potesse dire qualcos’altro,  guardò stupito mentre Harry tirava giù i vestiti in un lampo.Potè sentire la freddezza dell'aria contro la sua punta bagnata, ma il calore bruciante del suo palmo rese il suo corpo vivo in modi che non credeva possibili.</p><p>E quando sentì Harry prenderlo in bocca, si perse così tanto nel piacere che tutto divenne soltanto una visione confusa. Poteva sentire il modo in cui la sua lingua lavorava su di lui, rilasciando saliva rendendo tutto ancora più osceno. Alla fine sentì lo strattone familiare all'inguine, balbettando cose senza senso quando non riuscì più a trattenere i suoi grugniti. "Sto venendo," gemette rumorosamente.</p><p>Harry lo prese di nuovo in profondità, il calore della sua bocca lo faceva sentire in paradiso, ma all'improvviso si sentì tirato fuori dalla sua bocca calda, una mano che lo stava semplicemente segando. "Vieni sulla mia faccia", disse rauco, e sapendo che era la causa di ciò venne prima ancora di rendersi conto di quello che stava facendo.</p><p>Strisce bianche di sperma coprirono il viso dell'altro uomo, atterrando sul naso, sulle labbra e, cosa più importante: i suoi occhiali. Era una visione in tutti i sensi, e Louis già sentiva il suo cazzo morbido alzarsi per l’interesse mentre scattava una foto mentale.</p><p>"Buono come il tuo porno?" Chiese Harry, con la voce ancora rauca, leccandosi via lo sperma sul viso che poteva raggiungere con la lingua. E una volta che iniziò a leccarselo  dal dito, Louis si sentì già di nuovo duro. Sembrava che fossero di nuovo adolescenti.</p><p>"Meglio. Un milione di volte meglio ", disse mentre lo tirava su. Harry si mise di nuovo in grembo. Louis si chinò e  assaggiò se stesso sulla sua  faccia. "Tutto è meglio con te", sussurrò.</p><p>“Ti amo Lou,” deglutì Harry.</p><p>“Io ti amo di più, Haz,” sussurrò Louis. Poi si ricordò di qualcosa, sperando di non essere troppo tardi prima di essere considerato un amante egoista. "Aspetta. Hai bisogno di aiuto?" Portò una mano tra loro e sicuramente sentì il cazzo di Harry ancora duro nei suoi jeans.</p><p>“Non sono ancora venuto,” rispose Harry con un gemito , “speravo che potessi aiutarmi? Ma voglio che entrambi siamo nudi e coperti. Prendiamo il nostro tempo e tutto il resto. "</p><p>"Si?" Louis sorrise mentre si sporgeva per baciarlo.</p><p>"Sì," Harry sorrise pigramente. "E posso vedere che sei decisamente voglioso," disse mentre agitava il sedere.</p><p>"Il mio corpo si sta riprendendo da quella notte di Halloween," ridacchiò Louis, "compensando tutto quel tempo perduto in cui non ti ho scopato."</p><p>“E ora puoi farlo per sempre,” Harry ridacchiò.</p><p>Per sempre. Louis non riusciva ancora a crederci. "Mentre siamo in tema di per sempre", disse Louis mentre iniziò a togliersi la camicia. "Penso che ci sia qualcosa che mi piacerebbe mostrarti."</p><p>"Che cos'è ..." Harry rimase a bocca aperta, con la camicia in mano mentre i suoi occhi fissavano il braccio di Louis. "Tu ... hai un tatuaggio?"</p><p>"E non solo un qualunque tatuaggio", disse Louis. "Il complementare perfetto per la tua rosa."</p><p>Harry deglutì visibilmente mentre allungava la mano per toccare il pugnale. "Quando ... quando l'hai fatto?"</p><p>“Mentre eri a New York e stavo avendo un crollo nel rendermi conto del mio amore per te,” ridacchiò Louis, “e probabilmente non è stata la migliore idea che ho avuto, ma volevo fare qualcosa per averi più vicino in un certo senso. Ricordo di essere venuto con te per ottenere la tua rosa, quindi era solo logico ottenere il pugnale. "</p><p>"E ti sta magnificamente," sussurrò Harry mentre continuava a sentirlo. "Significa che saresti d’accordo ad averne di più?"</p><p>"Sì," disse Louis senza esitazione. "Sarei d’accordo per altri tatuaggi con te in futuro."</p><p>Harry sembrava sul punto di piangere. "Ho detto a Stephen di ottenere tatuaggi complementari, ma ha detto che era fermamente contro di loro e non li avrebbe mai fatti in futuro."</p><p>"Solo un'altra ragione per cui sono migliore di quell'idiota", disse Louis, baciandolo di nuovo.</p><p>"Comunque", disse Harry. “Posso dirti un'altra cosa? Dal momento che stiamo rivelando cose prima di ... sai. "</p><p>Louis annuì, chiedendosi cosa potesse essere così importante da essere detto in anticipo.</p><p>"Ero vergine quando ti ho incontrato."</p><p>Bene, non era affatto scioccante "Quindi avevo ragione!" Louis ridacchiò mentre gli toccava il petto. "Piccolo vergine che era geloso che stavo scopando tutti."</p><p>“Oh, zitto,” lo schernì Harry, fingendo di schiaffeggiargli una mano. "Non è nemmeno la parte importante!"</p><p>"Allora che cos'è?" Louis ridacchiò. Voleva davvero sapere cosa voleva dirgli.</p><p>"In realtà l'ho persa con il mio primo ragazzo."</p><p>"Quindi Tommy è stato il  primo?" Chiese Louis. Si ricordò di quando avevano iniziato a frequentarsi e Harry sembrava un cucciolo innamorato. Non riusciva a ricordare per quanto tempo uscirono, però, solo che fu lui a farli conoscere visto che Tommy era nella sua stessa squadra di calcio.</p><p>"Sì," annuì Harry. "Ma ... beh, questo è imbarazzante."</p><p>Louis si accigliò. "Dimmelo e basta,tesoro" disse piano mentre gli strofinava le braccia.</p><p>Harry fece un respiro profondo. “Non riuscivo davvero ... a diventare duro la prima volta che l'abbiamo fatto. Quindi sono andato nel panico e ho pensato all'uomo più porco che conoscevo: tu. Si è scoperto che mi ha reso duro, e sono passati alcuni mesi prima che dovessi smettere di pensare a te per fare sesso. "</p><p>L'uomo più grande non riusciva davvero a credere alle sue orecchie. "Mi stai prendendo per il culo?" Conosceva Harry abbastanza bene da sapere quando mentiva e sicuramente non mentiva.</p><p>"Mi biasimi?" il giovane sorrise imbarazzato. “Eri in forma, ed ero eccitato. E non è che avessimo mai  scopato, quindi non avevo motivo di sentirmi in colpa. Mi stavi aiutando anche se non lo sapevi. "</p><p>"Sei sempre stato una civetta sfacciata, vero?" Louis ridacchiò.</p><p>"Per te," disse Harry con un sorrisetto.</p><p>"Bene," sorrise Louis mentre gli passava le dita sul petto, "che ne dici di mettere le mani sull'esperienza ora?"</p><p>Harry ansimò, mordendosi il labbro mentre gli sorrideva. "Mi stai suggerendo di scopare davvero il mio ragazzo, Louis Tomlinson?"</p><p>"Fidanzato," disse Louis mentre lo baciava di nuovo. "Futuro marito", bacio, "Dio del sesso di Londra", un altro bacio, "In qualunque modo tu voglia chiamarmi, davvero."</p><p>"Fidanzato?" Harry non riuscì a smettere di ridacchiare, quindi Louis decise di baciare anche le sue fossette. "Non mi hai ancora proposto, signor Tomlinson."</p><p>Louis ci pensò per un momento. Ovviamente doveva fargli una buona proposta, e anche meglio di quanto Stephen avesse fatto.Sicuramente i ragazzi  lo avrebbero aiutato. "Dammi una settimana e ci penserò", rispose fermamente con qualche altro bacio.</p><p>“Va bene,” disse Harry senza fiato, “Fino ad allora, che ne dici,” fece una pausa per creare un effetto drammatico, “Louis: uomo con cui voglio passare il resto della mia vita?”</p><p>"Mi piace, amore", disse Louis. “Adesso basta parlare. Devo mettere alla prova le tue abilità sessuali prima di sposarti. " In qualche modo, entrambi erano ancora duri nonostante tutti i discorsi, e avrebbe preferito occuparsi per il resto della notte di scoprire cosa  piaceva ad Harry a letto.</p><p>"Pensavo che le mie capacità di succhiare il cazzo fossero abbastanza?" Harry rimase a bocca aperta per la finta offesa, spogliandosi come aveva fatto l'abito del suo compleanno.</p><p>"Più che sufficiente" Louis rise mentre tirava indietro le coperte in modo che potessero entrarci. "Ma mi piacerebbe presentarmi a quel tuo bel culo prima che la notte finisca."</p><p>“Sii mio ospite,” ridacchiò Harry, il che fece sorridere   Louis. Non aveva mai riso o parlato molto durante il sesso, e qui stava ridendo a crepapelle e intrattenendo profonde conversazioni con il suo cazzo fuori. Stare con la tua anima gemella lo rendeva davvero diverso.</p><p>E fu così che finì la loro notte: con risate, gemiti, lacrime, sorrisi. Non avrebbe potuto immaginare una notte più perfetta come l'inizio della loro relazione. Non poteva proprio aspettare di passare il resto della loro vita insieme.</p><p>~ 1 mese dopo ~</p><p>Non sorprendendo nessuno, si erano sposati pochi giorni fa a Londra. Era stata una cerimonia tranquilla, alla quale avevano partecipato i loro amici e parenti. E, naturalmente, successivamente caricato sui social media. I tweet erano un mix di "congratulazioni alla coppia felice!" e "Louis non è più single, la mia vita è finita * con emoji piangenti *". Ma tutto ciò a cui Louis avrebbe potuto pensare era quanto fosse bello Harry nel loro giorno speciale.</p><p>Aveva indossato un abito ispirato a Monet (che Louis  aveva ordinato in modo speciale per lui da Gucci), con i capelli raccolti in uno chignon, gli occhi verdi che brillavano mentre si trovavano sull'altare. Entrambi  avevano versato lacrime mentre pronunciavano i loro voti, e probabilmente erano pieni di lacrime quando si erano messi gli anelli. Ma diavolo, non capitava tutti i giorni di sposare il proprio migliore amico.</p><p>Ora si stavano godendo la luna di miele a Firenze; Louis praticamente aveva seguito  Harry in viaggio di lavoro. Per fortuna, Harry non aveva avuto molto da fare, soprattutto da quando la dottoressa Pinnock lo aveva invitato a trascorrere le vacanze con il suo nuovo marito.</p><p>Così andarono a visitare la città, infilati in maglioni caldi quando arrivò il clima più fresco, ammirando lo splendore autunnale dell'Italia centrale. Per rimanere in tema, però, Harry insistette che andassero nei musei d'arte in modo da poter almeno fingere di lavorare.</p><p>Alla fine raggiunsero la Galleria dell'Accademia, girando attorno alle opere d'arte fino a quando non trovarono la statua di David.</p><p>"Riesci a immaginare quanto deve essere bravo un artista a rendere il marmo malleabile?" Disse Harry senza fiato, guardando la scultura. "È una tale bellezza."</p><p>"Sì," sussurrò Louis, con un sorriso sul volto mentre guardava suo marito. "È una bellezza."</p><p>Harry si girò per trovare lo sguardo su di lui, lo spinse scherzosamente mentre ridacchiava. "Non io", disse. “David! Guardalo! ”</p><p>Con un’occhiata, Louis alzò lo sguardo sull'uomo nudo. "Almeno sono più dotato di lui."</p><p>"È tutto ciò che ti interessa?" Harry ridacchiò. Louis tentò di trattenere una risata quando lo sentì pronunciare le parole "Grazie a Dio" dopo.</p><p>"Nah", disse Louis mettendo il braccio attorno alla vita di Harry. In realtà gli piaceva guardare l'arte, non tanto quanto Harry, ma abbastanza da non annoiarsi mai. Ma era in luna di miele, dannazione, e c'era davvero solo una cosa nella sua mente quando si trattava di suo marito. "Ammiro il modo in cui Michelangelo è riuscito a scolpire quelle sue gloriose chiappe."</p><p>"Immagino che tu non stia parlando di quelle sul suo viso", disse Harry con un’espressione che esprimeva ilarità.(in inglese guance del viso si dice cheeks  esattamente come per le chiappe)</p><p>“Sai che sono un arse man(-in italiano non rendeva, significa uomo del culo), piccolo. Apprezzo un bel sedere quando lo vedo ”Louis ridacchiò mentre posava un leggero bacio sulla guancia di suo marito; sulla faccia .(-si ritorna al gioco di parole spiegato prima) "Ma," sussurrò mentre inclinava la testa all'indietro, le labbra che sfioravano l'orecchio di Harry, "non è paragonabile al tuo, piccolo."</p><p>Quando Louis si tirò indietro, si aspettava di vedere le guance di Harry arrossate e rosee, e di sicuro lo erano. "Veramente?"</p><p>L'uomo stava solo chiedendo di essere stuzzicato. Louis sarebbe un marito terribile se non lo rispettasse. E per assicurarsi che la sua affermazione fosse compresa a fondo, la mano di Louis si trascinò lungo la schiena di suo marito fino a quando non prese a coppa quello che stava cercando.</p><p>"Certo che queste chiappe sono le migliori", sussurrò Louis, stringendone una forte. "Perché sono mie."</p><p>Avrebbe potuto giurare di aver sentito Harry piagnucolare, e come il dispettoso che è,diede una stretta più forte prima di lasciarla andare completamente. Se c'era una cosa che aveva imparato mentre era il partner di Harry nell'ultimo mese, era che il suo uomo amava essere stuzzicato e accarezzato, soprattutto in pubblico.Aveva perso il conto di quante volte erano dovuti correre a casa dopo un appuntamento perché avevano un disperato bisogno di un letto. E chi era Louis per negarglielo?</p><p>"Ti piacerebbe tornare al nostro hotel, piccolo?" Louis sorrise.</p><p>"Per favore", pregò Harry.</p><p>Non sapeva se nella galleria fosse permesso correre, ma non gli importava. Era la loro luna di miele e aveva un marito da fottere.</p><p>                            *</p><p>"Pronto per il quinto round?"</p><p>"Sono abbastanza sicuro che siamo al settimo round della notte, Lou," ridacchiò senza fiato. "Hai dimenticato quando mi hai  fatto il rimming nella vasca da bagno."</p><p>"È stato un bel bagno," ridacchiò Louis, strofinandosi contro il sedere nudo di suo marito. “Le chiacchiere sulle tue chiappe al museo mi hanno fatto impazzire. Non sono riuscito a trattenermi. "</p><p>“Hai sicuramente mostrato loro il tuo apprezzamento,” sospirò Harry, macinando il suo di dietro contro di lui.</p><p>E questo portò sicuramente il suo cazzo in piena attenzione. "Bene, dottor Styles, penso che sia il momento dell'ottavo round."</p><p>"Questo è il dottor Tomlinson-Styles per te" sogghignò, ridendo quando Louis gemette mentre si metteva sopra di lui. Louis aveva insistito che non doveva prendere il suo nome, ma Harry la pensava diversamente. Dopotutto, aveva detto che voleva che il mondo intero sapesse che era un uomo sposato quando non poteva sfoggiare la sua fede nuziale.</p><p>"In realtà," Louis disse, ricordando ciò che aveva intenzione di fare. "Vorrei che prima facessi qualcosa, dottor Styles- Tomlinson ."</p><p>Dopo aver fatto la sua migliore mossa di ninja che consisteva nel rotolare giù dal letto, si avvicinò al loro vassoio da dessert e raccolse la fetta di torta di zucca da sotto il piatto d'argento a cupola. Avevano già mangiato le fragole e la panna che erano state portate prima, ma era qualcosa che aveva appositamente ordinato per un motivo.</p><p>Harry si accigliò, sedendosi sul letto. "Hai fame?"</p><p>"Di te? Sì, ”Louis disse mentre girava dall'altra parte del letto, camminando in ginocchio fino a quando si sedette contro la testiera. “Della torta? No. Ma tu ne avrai. "</p><p>Prima che Harry potesse aggiungere altro, Louis si spalmò la torta sull'inguine con le dita, cercando di mantenere su di sé la sua forma originale.</p><p>"Ti piace il gioco del cibo, eh?" Sussurrò Harry, leccandosi le labbra mentre i suoi occhi non si muovevano dal nuovo dessert.</p><p>“Come dicono i giovani di questi tempi: sono pieno di merenda. Quindi, inizia a mangiare, piccolo ",(- è un modo di dire che non si può tradurre;con il termine mangiare si indica anche fare un pompino) disse con un sorriso, appoggiandosi ai cuscini per apprezzare la vista.</p><p>E come ordinato, Harry fece davvero un buon lavoro nel succhiare ciò che Louis gli dava, bonus crema salata e tutto, inghiottendo ogni goccia fino a quando non c’era più niente. Forse era l’essere sposato, o perché era il suo migliore amico, ma Harry era davvero il miglior sesso che avesse mai fatto. Louis aveva davvero fatto centro.</p><p>Alcune ore dopo, decisero di uscire sul balcone indossando le loro vestaglie per guardare l'alba insieme, Harry si appoggiò al petto di Louis mentre si sdraiava tra le sue gambe sulla sedia reclinabile.</p><p>"E pensare", sussurrò Louis, spingendo più vicino il marito al petto. "Niente di tutto questo sarebbe iniziato se non fossi finito nel tuo letto dieci anni fa."Erano riusciti a celebrare il loro anniversario di dieci anni, finendo effettivamente ciò che i loro sè adolescenti avrebbero dovuto iniziare, che includeva vari tipi di sesso nel loro letto king size. Louis aveva anche regalato ad Harry un po 'di lingerie celebrativa in anticipo, e l’avevano messa in uso molto bene quella notte.</p><p>Sentì Harry sorridere contro il suo braccio, sospirando mentre inclinava la testa all'indietro. "Credo di si. Ma ci sono voluti dieci anni per capire che eravamo fatti l'uno per l'altro. "</p><p>"Ne è valsa la pena, piccolo," disse mentre gli baciava il capo. "E hey, un giorno avremo una storia da raccontare ai bambini."</p><p>“Bambini?” Chiese Harry.</p><p>"Ovviamente!" Iniziò Louis. “Sai qui, piccolo Michelangelo - o qualunque sia il nome artistico che decidi per mio figlio - Papà ha incontrato papà quando si è intrufolato nel suo letto una notte per errore, e sono stati  migliori amici per anni fino a quando non hanno deciso di sposarsi. Quindi vissero felici e contenti con i loro figli e dieci gatti. "</p><p>"Mi lascerai adottare più gatti?" Harry sorrise mentre lo guardava.</p><p>"Questo è ciò che ti interessa?" Louis rise. "So che i tuoi - beh i nostri gatti adesso - sono come i tuoi figli, Haz, ma vorrei anche alcuni bambini umani in futuro."</p><p>Non ricordava di aver visto Harry sorridere così tanto come adesso, raggiante come se fosse effettivamente incinta. “Mi piacerebbe, Lou. Mi piacerebbe così tanto. "</p><p>Sentì Harry prendere la sua mano, mentre lo guardava giocare con la sua fede nuziale. "Oh , mi fai vivere" , mormorò. Louis riconobbe la melodia. "Qualsiasi cosa che questo mondo possa darmi."</p><p>"Voglio che tu sappia che i miei sentimenti sono veri", cantò Louis, sapeva che non era la strofa successiva, ma voleva cantarla comunque. "Ti amo davvero." Chi avrebbe saputo che la loro canzone era in realtà un segno che sarebbe finita così.</p><p>“Ti amo così tanto,” sussurrò Harry mentre gli stringeva la mano. “Non posso credere di essermi innamorato del mio migliore amico, di tutte le persone.Sei stato il mio principe azzurro fin dall’inizio. " Potrebbe essere stata una barzelletta privata tra loro che hanno fatto per anni, ma poteva vedere la serietà nel suo sguardo mentre lo diceva. Non c'era il tono di una battuta.</p><p>"E non vorrei che fosse altrimenti"disse Louis dolcemente.</p><p>Mentre Harry si inclinava di nuovo all'indietro e Louis continuava a premere baci nel collo, si godevano la quiete silenziosa dell'alba. Forse ci erano voluti dieci anni, ma erano stati dieci anni meravigliosi di essere  migliori amici. Cavolo, non gli sarebbe importato se ci fossero voluti venti anni per stare insieme. Dopo tutto, quante persone possono dire di essere sposate con il loro migliore amico e anima gemella? Tutto ciò che contava era che avevano avuto il loro lieto fine. Insieme.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Un'altra storia è conclusa,spero che perdonerete il ritardo,ma tradurre questo capitolo è stato molto faticoso perchè era lunghissimo, anche se bellissimo.Spero che perdonerete gli errori e che questa storia vi abbia appassionato,fatto sclerare,venire il nervoso,fatto ridere e sciogliere il cuore dalla dolcezza.Alla prossima traduzione e Buon Ferragosto!</p><p>Ringrazio ancora l'autrice" softfonds"   per avermi dato il permesso di tradurre e volevo anche dirvi che potete trovare questa storia anche su Wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>